Crazy In Love
by SecretFerr
Summary: Fate se ha mudado junto a su padre, de Italia a Japón, para formar una nueva familia, en este proceso conocerá el verdadero amor, deseo, sexo salvaje, celos, posesión, obsesión y más...Todo con la persona menos pensada su "hermana" Nanoha. (Advertencia: Escenas sexuales explícitas)
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer Fanfic espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

 **AVISO: CONTIENE FUTA, DRAMA, CONTENIDO EROTICO, MUCHO MUCHO SEXO (No digan que no se los advertí)**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **INICIO DE MI PLACENTERA TORTURA**

"Nanoha..." Dije casi en un suspiro, apretando su cabeza con mis manos a hacia mi cintura. "No pares…", ella con sus manos tomaba todo la extensión de mi miembro y lo metía entero en su boca, estire mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos para sentirlo aún más, ¡Oh por dios esto es realmente el cielo!,

"Mírame Fate", yo no quería abrir mis ojos, "Fate", paro el proceso de placer y recién hay abrí mi ojos y baje mi mirada para ver a Nanoha con una sonrisa de lado, unos ojos brillantes por la lujuria y deseo, y sus manos tomaban mi miembro y hacían un movimiento de arriba abajo nuevamente, "Quiero que me mires en todo momento, si dejas de hacerlo en algún momento…", no termino su amenazante oración y reanudo su proceso de placer a mi miembro.

Yo solamente la seguía mirando, no quería que volviera a parar.

Como explicar la vista que me daba a la parte inferior, ella estaba arrodillada en el piso, con su uniforme de la escuela la cual consistía en un blusa de color blanco que comúnmente permanecía cerrada completamente con una corbata, pero que ahora estaba abierta hasta la mitad, dejando entre ver sus hermosos y suculentos pechos todavía no desarrollados completamente (Me imagino como serán con los años, Ufff…), llevaba una falda escocesa de color café, bastante corta para ojos enemigos, pero que para mí era simplemente un gusto recorrer con mi vista sobre todo por esas piernas pálidas, largas y delgadas (a pesar de su estatura promedio) que estaban protegidas por unas pantis color blanco hasta los muslos y terminando con sus zapatos escolares cafés debidamente lustrados (¿quién será el profesional de su debido lustre?... Ja, ni se imaginan).

Su rostro es pálido pero ahora sostenía un lindo sonrojo, su pelo es de un color cobrizo amarado en una coleta ladeada hacia la izquierda, sus ojos que ahora me miraban vigilantes (seguramente para ver si seguía su mandato) tenían un hermoso color entre azul cielo y lavanda intenso (Dependiendo de su estado de ánimo), que nunca antes había visto en otra persona y que la hacía aún más especial para mí (¡Estoy totalmente perdida!) y por ultimo esos labios delgados y rosados con sabor a fresas que ahora estaban ocupados saboreando a mi compañero de una manera profesional, cual fuera un dulce (¡A veces pienso que tiene mayor experiencia de la que muestra!).

"Ahhh….mmmm…", estaba por tener un orgasmo, "Nanohaa…" ella parecía expectante ante mi llamado alarido por la excitación "Me vengo…" pero ella hizo caso omiso y parecía que con más ganas chupaba mi pene, acelerando aún más los movimientos, "Joder Nanoha, realmente me ven…", no alcance a terminar la frase y con un último movimiento me vine en su boca, donde ella parecía saborear hasta la última gota de semen expulsado.

Nanoha se paró relamiéndose sus labios y arreglándose su uniforme, mientras yo seguía sentada en mi asiento tratando de regular mi respiración, ahora tenía los ojos cerrados luego del orgasmo que me hizo sentir la boca de Nanoha, no me había movido ni un centímetro, cuando escuche el ruido del seguro de la puerta de mi despacho y recién hay abrí mis ojos solo para observar como Nanoha abría la puerta y salía sin mirar ni decir absolutamente nada.

¿Cuándo se convirtió nuestra relación en solo encuentros sexuales?... ¿Dónde está la pequeña Nanoha inocente que conocí hace un año y de la cual quede prendada al segundo de verla?... No me malentiendan no es que no esté prendada de ella ahora, pero su actitud para conmigo, me ha dejado con un sentimiento de vacío… realmente me siento como un juguete sexual, como un objeto inanimado que usa cuando quiere y luego deja cual pañuelo usado.

Les explicare brevemente mi situación pero antes me presentare, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, tengo 21 años, soy profesora de Educación Física, y tengo nacionalidad italiana, me vine a vivir a Japón con mi padre luego de su divorcio, del cual tanto mi madre como mi hermana mayor viven en Italia como una nueva familia, mientras yo y mi padre formamos una nueva aquí en Uminari un estado de Japón, donde mi padre se volvió a casar.

¿Cuál es mi problema?... ninguno hasta llegar a Japón, no hasta que mi padre me presento la cual sería mi nueva familia.

 **Flashback (1 año y medio)**

Estábamos en el departamento que mi padre y yo compartíamos desde hace 3 años, mientras el entusiasmadamente me contaba sobre su viaje y estadía en Japón. Mi padre es profesor de lenguas, fue a Japón porque le ofrecieron un trabajo nuevo del cual la paga es bastante buena, mucho mejor que acá en Italia.

"Fate te va a encantar Uminari, es simplemente hermoso", mi padre le brillaban los ojitos de hablar de ese lugar del cual solo conocía por fotos, "Tiene una cultura un poco distinta de la europea, pero igual es genial, las personas son amables con los extranjeros, se reverencian para saludar como en los animes jajaja…", a estas alturas parecía un niño pequeño, no lo había visto hace de hace muchos años, pero igual había algo que me decía que no era lo único que debía contarme sobre su estadía en aquel lugar, tenía un tic en sus brazo, el que consistía en frotar su hombre contrario, de forma nerviosa, lo sabía porque yo herede ese tic de él.

Me arme de valor he interrumpiendo su risa le dije: "Padre…", el me miro por interrumpir sus cabalidades, "dime lo que sea que estas guardando, sabes que no hay secretos entre nosotros, yo te apoyare en todo".

Él se sorprendió por mi repentina confesión, he embozo un amplia sonrisa," Sabia que no podría guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero no se puede contigo", yo también sonreí con amor y espere a que me dijera el secreto, "Espero me comprendas y me apoyes como dijiste que lo harías…", me miro atento a replica, yo solo lo seguía mirando y mi sonrisa se ampliaba más en comprensión y amor, lo cual le di el pase para que se confesara de una vez, "iré directo al grano; Querida hija, he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida en Japón, por lo cual me quiero volver a casar", ante eso mi sonrisa de ser amplia decayó de un segundo a otro, no sabía cómo tomarme su confesión, ¿Había encontrado a la mujer de su vida?, joder realmente no sabía que decir, solo me limite a procesar la información recién obtenida, luego del divorcio nunca se le noto con ánimos de rehacer su vida con alguien, es por eso que me había mudado a vivir con él para no dejarlo solo y que sufriera una depresión.

No supe cuánto tiempo abre estado en silencio, cuando levante la vista del piso para responder, vi a mi padre pálido, se le notaba mal por su repentina confesión, pensé que estaba a punto de llorar, por lo que me arrepentí de haber callado tanto tiempo, en mi desespero me levante y lo abrace con todo cariño, "Padre usted sabe que lo quiero mucho y como mencione anteriormente lo apoyare en todo… si realmente quiere rehacer su vida con una linda japonesa, aquí estoy para acompañarlo en el proceso", le di una de mis mejores miradas de amor, lagrimas salían de mis ojos y entonces el comenzó a llorar, nos abrazamos un par de minutos, entre sollozo y sollozo, nos separamos, "¿Y dígame como la conoció, cómo es?", el ahora alegre y frotándose los ojos comenzaba a relatarme todo lo ocurrido….

6 meses después nos mudamos a Uminari, cuando llegamos, tomamos un taxi, el recorrido por el lugar realmente no se comparaban con las imágenes por internet, la vista real era esplendida, tenía unos hermoso paisaje, cerros verdes, llenos de árboles de sakuras, estábamos en plana primavera por lo cual era una época bastante preferencial de conocer.

Llegamos a la famosa casa donde estaba la que sería mi nueva familia, donde según mi padre se componían de tan solo dos integrantes, la madre de 38 años (tres años menor que mi padre), y la hija de 16 años. Cuando le pregunte a mi padre como eran ambas el solo menciono que eran dos gotas de agua.

Bajamos del taxi, y cogimos nuestro equipaje, mi padre entro primero ya que tenía la llave de la casa, yo entre tras él, no paso ni un segundo y una mujer de cabello cobrizo se le abalanzó a mi padre, "Clear amor", lo envolvió en un abrazo lleno de afecto, yo me quede pasmada en la entrada de la puerta ante la acción. Ella después de tan efusivo abrazo, se percató de mi presencia, y con un lindo sonrojo, se separó de mi padre y camino a hasta mí y ligeramente me envolvió también en un abrazo no tan efusivo como con mi padre, pero igual dejando en evidencia su afecto y calidez fraternal, nunca antes sentida, ni siquiera con mi madre, ¡Ella definitivamente era cálida!, "Tú debes de ser la hermosa Fate de la que tanto tu padre me ha hablado", no sabía que responder, ella no me preguntaba, estaba afirmando, simplemente me sonroje por su comentario, "¡KAWAII!".

Luego de un par de horas, donde nos presentamos formalmente, contáramos como estuvo el viaje, un par de sus anécdotas y más, se sintió la puerta de la entrada abrirse, "Estoy en casa", era una voz ni tan infantil, ni tan madura, tenía un toque de ambas, y cuando levante mi vista del café que tenía en mis manos, hice contacto con los ojos de un ángel, si no estoy bromeando cuando les digo que ante mí, al otro extremo de la sala, ¡había un ÁNGEL!, yo no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba totalmente perdida en sus ojos, y ella no se inmuto a romper nuestro contacto visual.

Me sentía en un universo paralelo, ¿Estaba en el cielo?, porque eso es lo que me hizo sentir con su presencia, tenía un rostro hermoso, tenía una tez blanca, unos ojos de un intenso color ¿lavanda? ¿Azules? ¿Añil? Realmente eran indescifrables, un cabello cobrizo con una coleta ladeada, descansando en su hombro izquierdo, una nariz respingada y pequeña con unos labios de un color rosado, que se le notaba que estaban retocados con un brillo, llevaba una polera rallada naranja y blanca descotada, dejando ver parte de su hombro izquierdo y su bien formado abdomen, llevaba unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, más arriba de su rodilla y terminando con unas bans color blanco. Me tuve que contener, estoy a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal. Si tuviera que describirla con una sola palabra seria: Ángel, no hay otra con la cual la identifique más, aparte de las ya convencionales, como hermosa, preciosa, linda, bonita, etc…

No repare en mi entorno y tampoco supe cuánto tiempo la estaba observando perpleja, cuando sentí que alguien carraspeaba, donde saliendo de mi ensoñación y de manera aturdida por este sentimiento nunca antes vivido, mire a la persona que había terminado con mi estado etílico, era mi padre que me miraba con un rostro que no entendí muy bien, luego me percate de la persona a su lado, la cual era la mujer que se había presentado como Momoko, que me miraba de la misma forma, y entonces volví mi mirada a mi pequeño ángel, el cual ahora estaba con su rostro hacia abajo, mirando el piso, con un enorme sonrojo. ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Se abra incomodado por mi mirada?, ¿Quién no lo estaría, si casi y me la como con la mirada?... ¡Trágame tierra!

Yo baje mi mirada en frustración por mi comportamiento, pero también estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta, cual pequeño siendo descubierto en un pleno acto indecoroso, ¡Genial ahora deben de pensar que soy una pervertida en potencia!

Estaba en un momento de reproche interno, cuando sentí unas sonoras risas, y levante mi vista, eran de mi padre y Momoko los cuales no paraban de reírse, yo estaba entre sorprendida, no sabía cuál era el chiste, ¿Que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había hecho?, entonces Momoko se paró sin dejar de reír y rodeo a Nanoha por detrás, "Fate querida, entiendo, o mejor dicho entendimos tu sorpresa ante esta pequeña adolecente que estás viendo, todos me han dicho que somos extremadamente parecidas, a pesar de mi edad jajaja", ahora comprendía, Momoko pensaba que yo estaba observando detenidamente y por lagos minutos a la chica, por su parecido a ella, ¡Ufff de la que me salve!, "Te presento a mi hermosa hija Nanoha", ¿Era su hija?, Que imbécil, era obvio, mi ángel levanto su mirada y clavo sus ojos aun indescifrables hacia mí, esperando respuesta.

Yo trague saliva, relamí mis labios, busque las palabras correctas, la observe de una manera adecuada esta vez, ¡No quería ser descubierta mirándola, como hace poco!, "Gusto en conocerla señorita Nanoha, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, espero nos llevemos bien"

Ella aun sonrojada y temblorosa me respondió "E- El gus-to e-es mi-oo", que chica más linda, ¡Espero no haberla intimidado!, me llevare bien con ella, realmente me gusta.

Entonces siento que mi padre me abraza y con una sonrisa me dice "Se llevaran bien sobre todo ahora que serán hermanas", eso es genial, ESPERA, ¿QUÉ?

 **Fin de Flashback**

Me levanto de mi asiento para arreglar mi bóxer y pantalón, luego de acomodar tanto mi ropa como el escritorio de mi despacho, me voy hacia la ventana de esta y observó a todos los estudiantes pasar a lo lejos, mi despacho se encuentra en un extremo del campo de deportes de la escuela Uminari High School, lejos de las aulas de clases, este espacio es solamente mío por ser la profesora de educación física.

Seguía en mis cabalidades, recordaba cuando conocí a Nanoha, lo hermosamente tímida y frágil que era, como con el tiempo se fue abriendo a mí, mostrando en el procesó todos sus cambios de ánimos, teníamos una excelente relación, prácticamente pasábamos todo el tiempo juntas, yo estaba feliz de verla feliz a mi lado, salíamos a comer helado, cocinábamos, horneábamos dulces (mi preferido pastel de chocolate), íbamos al cine, al parque. El tiempo pasaba y para pasar aún más tiempo a su lado solicite trabajo en su escuela como profesora y por medio de contactos de mi padre, que también impartía clases aquí, me aceptaron. En esos primeros meses estaba en la gloria.

Se preguntaran ¿Y cómo llegaste a tener esta relación con ella?, simplemente puedo decir que por PERVERTIDA y CALIENTE me paso.

 **Flashback**

Estábamos en casa solo Nanoha y yo, ya que mi padre y Momoko salieron a cenar, sabía que estarían hasta muy tarde fuera, por lo cual con Nanoha no queríamos salir y decidimos ver una película que ella había elegido, yo coloque la película, acomode los cojines en el suelo del living de la sala, apagué las luces, dejando solo encendida la lámpara al costado del sofá, para que Nanoha no se tropezara, me acomode para esperarla, y no paso más de dos minutos y sentí como Nanoha me pasaba las palomitas, dejando en los refrescos sobre la mesa de centro, "Hey", ella me sonrió y se acomodó a mi lado.

"Hey, ¿esperaste mucho por mí?", yo sonreí, ella era muy de piel, entonces yo por reflejo la abrace.

"No tanto, pero te extrañe de igual modo", la mire he hice un puchero, del cual sabía que no se resistiría.

"Owww, Kawaii", y se abrazó aún más a mí, ¡Moriría en este momento!

"Espero que la película sea buena, no como las romanticonas que me haz obligado a ver", se decide del abrazo y la acomode a mi lado, apagando la luz de lámpara en el proceso.

"Te gustara, lo presiento", sin decir más pulse play.

Pasaron unos 40 minutos, estábamos concentradas mirando la película, cuando en la pantalla apareció una escena demasiado explicita para mi gusto, ¡Estaba una pareja teniendo sexo oral! Joder que hago, ¿Paro la película?, de reojo miro a Nanoha, estaba sonrojada mirando expectante la escena de la pantalla, cual chica matea prestaba atención a su asignatura preferida. Entonces comprendí que ella no quería que parara la película, yo solo pude seguir observando la escena, hasta que acabara, pero no terminaba nunca, empecé a sentir mi cuerpo más caliente de lo normal, ¡Me estaba excitando! ¡Y con Nanoha a mi lado!, maldita sea el pendejo que creo estas películas.

Comencé a tener minis pensamientos obscenos, en diferentes ángulos, ¡Estaba imaginando a Nanoha haciéndome sexo oral!, Csm estoy jodida

Salí de mi ensueño cuando sentí el aliento de Nanoha en mi cuello, su mano que estaba estática en mi abdomen, ahora se movía en un sutil masaje sobre el suéter, yo que tenía mi brazo alrededor del cuello y hombro de Nanoha la atraje aún más a mí, acariciando su cuello y cabeza.

Yo no estaba con mis 5 sentidos buenos en esos minutos, cerré mis ojos y solo me deje llevar por las carisias mutuas. ¡La película fue historia!, estaba nuevamente entre mis pensamientos indecorosos, cuando siento que Nanoha detiene su movimiento en mi abdomen "Fate", abro los ojos y la observo con un brillo en los ojos ante la oscuridad de la sala, pero algo no andaba bien ella no me estaba mirándome, estaba mirando aún más debajo de mí, entonces yo miro donde ella mira, y me doy cuenta que había una muy prominente tienda de campaña en mi pantalón, ¡CSM, tenía una erección del porte del Monte Everest!, ¡Me había excitado con una película! ¡Trágame tierra!, me levanto de golpe y agarro un cojín en el proceso para que ella no viera aún más mi vergüenza.

Cerré mis ojos y espere a que ella me regañara o golpeara, pero no pasaba nada, entonces abro los ojos de a poco, y veo que Nanoha estaba sentada observándome con una mirada de ¿Deseo? ¿Lujuria?, ella se para frente a mí y yo abro completamente los ojos pálida, esperando ahora su reacción ante lo acontecido. Pero lo que llega me deja aún más en Shock, ella me quita el cojín, con el que tapaba mi erección, lo bota al suelo, me mira y yo la miro, entonces la veo arrodillarse ante mí, yo me quedo como una estatua estática, ella con una mano masajea por sobre el pantalón, y yo reprimo un gemido por su acto, ella levanta su vista y yo desvío la mía, no quería que me viera.

Seguía acariciando por encima, yo no daba más de la excitación sentía que mi pantalón se había achicado, mi miembro estaba ahogado en su interior, deseaba ser liberado, pero no hice absolutamente nada para liberarlo, no quería que Nanoha se molestara, yo seguía reprimiéndome en mi posición con los ojos totalmente cerrados y siento como mi pantalón se desabrocha y el cierre se baja, abro mis ojos de par en par, doliéndome, bajo la mirada "N-Na-no-ha", ella ni se inmuta ante el chirrido de llamado que di, baja mi pantalón hasta mis rodillas y se queda un momento mirando mis bóxer, yo si antes estaba como estatua, ahora era de piedra, ella sin más bajo mi bóxer de a poco, hasta llegar a mis muslos, donde mi miembro al momento de ser liberado golpea en mi abdomen cual resorte, se notaba hinchado, pero no estaba completamente erecto, sin más preámbulos ella lo tomo con una de sus manos y lo masajeo de arriba abajo "N-Nano... Ahhh", mierda su mano era realmente cálida y suave, si pensaba que esto se iba a terminar, estaba equivocada, ella lo mete completamente en su boca, "NANOHAA… MMMM… AHHH", que sensación más placentera, ella con una mano en mi miembro para que este no se escapara y la otra en mi cadera, comenzó un vaivén, que me llevaba más arriba del cielo, su boca es sensacional, tengo que admitir que lo está haciendo realmente bien, aunque se nota su inexperiencia, lejos se está convirtiendo en el mejor sexo oral hasta ahora sentido en mi experiencia, ¡Si, como lo dije, ya me han practicado sexo oral antes, no solo oral, yo deje de ser virgen a los 17 años con mi entonces novia!, lo que no he practicado es el sexo anal, no alcance a ello, siempre hubo un pero, para esos momentos, pero me recompensaba de las otras formas. Yo no aguantaba más mi excitación y moví mis caderas para hacer esto aún más placentero "Aaahhh", mis gemidos iban aumentando, mis movimientos de caderas seguían los movimientos de su boca.

Cuando creí estar en la cúspide del orgasmo, sentimos la puerta abrirse y risas sonoras se escucharon, ¡Mierda eran mi padre y Momoko!, No supe como pero Nanoha ya no estaba y yo con agilidad me subí el pantalón y los bóxer, abrochándomelo en el proceso, me tire en el sofá y me hice la dormida, "¿Fate?, hija despierta", era la voz de mi padre, me dio golpecitos en mi cara y me hice la que recién despertaba.

"Mmm… ¿Padre?", me estire en mi posición, levantándome del sofá.

"Hija es tarde ve a tu habitación a descansar, si duermes aquí despertaras incomoda por la mañana", me dijo dándome una cara de preocupación.

"Si, tienes razón, me iré a dormir a mi habitación, buenas noches padre", me dirigí a las escaleras directo a mi cuarto, seguido de mi padre.

"Buenas noches hija", tanto yo, como el entramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, yo al cerrar la puerta, me pegue a la puerta y deje escapar un suspiro, me tire de un salto sin quitar mi ropa y me acomode boca abajo, pensando en el sexo oral que Nanoha me practicaba en la sala. No podía creerlo, ¡Estaba practicando sexo oral con mi "hermanastra", con Nanoha!...

Y haci serían mis jornadas de sexo oral con ella… secretamente, todo era de alguna manera ¿Feliz?, por haci llamarlo hasta que hace un mes y medio, estaba en el despacho en la escuela y recibí una visita totalmente inesperada, estaba mi ex Ginga Nakajima en la puerta con una sonrisa radiante, yo estaba en shock ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?, me abrazo efusivamente, y yo bueno correspondí, no la veía hace uso 2 años luego de que termináramos y ella se mudara de Italia a Japón, nunca imagine encontrármela ni menos aquí.

"Fate, quien iba a pensar que te encontraría en esta escuela" me dijo separándose de mí, sin soltar su agarre de mis hombros, "cuando vine aquí solicitando una entrevista de trabajo, y mencionaron tu apellido, no dude y vine a tu despacho para ver que eran ciertas mis sospechas, ¿Quién más tendría un apellido Testarossa, en Japón y que fuera profesora de educación física?", yo solo la observe y sonreí, no había ni que responder a eso, era obvio no.

Espera dijo ¿Entrevista de trabajo?, "Vas a trabajar aquí? dije sorprendida.

"Si, seremos colegas de ahora en adelante, no de rama pero colegas de igual modo", dijo riéndose en el proceso, Ginga es profesora de literatura.

"Genial, entonces bienvenida a Uminari High School", dije con una amplia sonrisa.

"Gracias, espero cuides de mí, como en los viejos tiempos", dijo eso gañéndome el ojo, mirándome subjetivamente y yo cual farol me sonrojo por su acto, sabía que le gustaba jugar con esas cosas.

"Ginga, no digas eso", y puse un puchero.

"No sabes cómo me gustan tus sonrojos", lo dijo dando un risa privada y me observó nuevamente, "Viéndote mejor están realmente mejor, bastante más sexy que la última vez que estuvimos juntas", eso lo dijo en un doble sentido, hasta yo con mis despistes, podía notarlo.

"Ginga", me puse aún más roja, y no sé porque le seguí el juego, "Yo mirándote también, realmente estas más, mmm, como definirlo bella, bueno siempre lo ha sido y sexy también, la buena mano con el tiempo puede que perdure jajaja"

"Ni te imaginas, pero siendo sincera nadie con mejor mano que la tuya", dijo eso acercándose más a mí.

Yo estaba nuevamente en shock, esto se estaba saliendo de papel, ella estaba a punto de besarme, cuando un carraspeo se siente detrás de Ginga, ambas nos separamos, bueno yo bruscamente de ella, sobre todo cuando sentí esa aura que me era familiar, ¡Que no sea ella, por favor! ¡Espero estar equivocada!, pero como un baldé de agua fría, Nanoha me mira con unos ojos decepcionados, fríos e inexpresivos que nunca antes había visto.

"N-Nanoha…", mencione su nombre en un susurró, estaba nerviosa, me sentí siendo descubierta totalmente infraganti, cometiendo una infidelidad de palabra ¿Abra escuchado nuestro poco sutil conversación?, "N-Nano…", pero no me dejo terminar y sentí que se volteaba de una manera que demostraba su enojo.

"Solo vine a preguntarte si te irías a casa conmigo", eso lo dijo de espaldas hacia afuera, estaba enojada "Pero como veo, estas bastante ocupada", eso lo dijo girándose mirando a Ginga, muy muy molesta, "puedes continuar con su " _conversación_ ", la palabra conversación lo recalco muy bien, ella había escuchado todo, y antes de salir se volvió hacia mí y me miro demostrando su furia "Y Fate, cierra la puerta antes de tener este tipo de " _conversaciones",_ y cerró la puerta de golpe, si antes era mera afirmación ahora estaba segura que ella había escuchado TODO, quería que alguien me matara en ese momento.

"Fate ¿Ella es tu novia?", yo aún descolocada negué con mi cabeza de forma automática, "Pues por como hablo y reacciono, ella estaba celosa", no sabía qué hacer, ya ni siquiera escuchaba a Ginga hablar, ¿Que había hecho?, ¿Nanoha?, ¿Fue solamente es desliz de palabras insignificante, no es que me haya pillado en un acto poco acto del cual tenga que rogar por perdón?, pero entonces ¿Por qué siento mi pecho doler? ¿Por qué siento que la he traicionado? ¿Nanoha? ¿Nanoha?

 **Fin de Flashback**

Y ahora véanme, a pesar de que Nanoha y yo seguimos teniendo nuestros encuentros de sexo oral, ya no es como antes, ella me trata como un simple objeto, en este caso sexual, ya no hay nada de relación de cariño y afecto por su parte, desde ese día mi ángel Nanoha, no me ha perdonado mi falta para con ella, ¡Si volviera atrás no hubiera seguido el juego de Ginga!...

 **Espero les haya gustado, espero sus review de sugerencias u comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2:

**¡NUEVO CAPITULO!**

 **Agradezco los Review y sugerencias (Sobre todo por las faltas de ortografía jaja)**

 **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

 **AVISO: CONTIENE FUTA, DRAMA, CONTENIDO EROTICO, MUCHO MUCHO SEXO (No digan que no se los advertí)**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **UN MATRIMONIO CON SABOR AGRIO-DULCE**

Estaba en la oscuridad de una bodega, solo se veía la tenue luz del pasillo que conducía a la sala por los bordes de la puerta, a lo lejos se escuchaba la música de celebración por el nuevo acontecimiento.

"Mmmm…N-na…e-espera...", Estaba apoyada completamente de pie en una de las paredes, "Aahh…", gemía de placer por el momento experimentado,

"¿Que pasa Fate… No te gusta?", ella dijo eso con un tono erótico, aun lamiendo mi miembro, No sabía si era la poca costumbre de beber alcohol o no, pero me sentía más ardiente que en otras ocasiones, ¿O será que cada vez que tengo sexo oral con ella, todo se vuelve más intenso?. No le respondí, estaba ocupada en el cielo del placer de su cálida boca, "¡Eso imagine!", no espero respuesta y empezó un vaivén infernal.

"Mmm…Aahh…See-ee.. Aahhmm", trataba de reprimir mis gemidos mordiendo mi mano, pero era realmente difícil, ¡Ósea quien lo lograría teniendo a una diosa del Sexo oral como ella", habían pasado unos 30 minutos, mas quizás, no lo sé, ¡joder nadie en su sano juicio miraría la hora!, ya no aguantaba más de la excitación, con mi mano libre, la posicione tras su pequeña cabeza, y seguí sus movimientos con mis caderas, "N-Nanoha.. Mmmm… tu boca es realmente el cielo", le dije con una respiración entre cortada por la excitación.

"¿Te gusta como lo hago Fate?", dijo Nanoha chupando más fuerte, quería responder pero sus movimientos no me lo permitían, ¡Ya ni palabras me salían! ¡Esta chica es mi perdición!,

Paro un segundo, "Responde cuando te pregunto", se le notaba molesta por mí no respuesta.

"¿N-Nanoha?", no quería que se molestara, y tampoco que parara, "Siii… adoro tu boca, me encanta como lo haces", y así reanudo el acto, pero de una forma más apresurada y brusca que antes, "N-Nano… me v-vengo… j-joder me veng…", en una mítica chupada de muerte, me mando a la cúspide del orgasmo.

"Arréglate mi madre y tu padre desearan que nos despidamos de ellos antes de su viaje", dijo acomodándose el vestido y su cabello. Abrió la puerta de la bodega.

"Espera…", la sujete de un brazo para retenerla, ella se voltea con esa mirada fría e inexpresiva de cual ya me estaba acostumbrando a que tuviera, bueno solo conmigo "Y-Yo…", baje mi rostro para tratar de decirle que la había extrañado.

"Como dije arréglate y sal a despedirte", me dijo, "Aparte _tu colega_ debe de estar esperando por ti, ¿no querrás dejarla sola o no?, bruscamente se deshizo de mi agarre y sin más salió.

Yo quedé de piedra, ¿Mi colega? ¿Esperando por mí? ¿Dejarla sola?

Me acomode mi traje y Salí, pero antes de ir al salón, quería ir al tocador, este se encontraba vacío, moje mi cara, y mire mi labio inferior que se estaba a punto de poner morado, también vi mi cuello, ¡Nanoha me había mordido!, ¡La verdad ni me dolía!, seguía sonrojada pero pensaba en lo que me había dicho ¿Que abra querido decir Nanoha con eso?

Me estaba mortificando demasiando, ¡Volvamos a la fiesta será mejor!, sin muchos ánimos, estaba de vuelta en el salón, se notaban todos muy alegras, sobretodo mi padre, hace un par de horas se había convertido nuevamente en un hombre casado, lo veía feliz con la novia, hacían una hermosa pareja, yo estaba contenta de que el por fin fuera feliz, después de todo lo que mi madre le hizo.

Me acerque a despedirme, ya estaban por salir a su viaje. Hawái seria el destino de su luna de miel, ese era un regalo que mi tío a distancia le obsequio por no poder estar presente en el matrimonio. ¡Qué mejor, todos los gastos pagados de hotel y restaurant! ¡Se lo merece!

"Que tengas un buen viaje padre, disfrútalo al máximo", lo abrace con mucho afecto no lo vería por un mes, ¡Si señores Una mes!

"Gracias hija, prometo disfrutarlo", correspondió mi abrazo. Besando mi mejilla y espero a la novia que en esos minutos estaba despidiéndose entre lágrimas y en un efusivo abrazo con su hija.

Terminaron las despedidas, y antes de que partieran rumbo a su viaje, la novia se coloca de espaldas, gritando algo que no logre entender, vi a todas las mujeres amontonadas esperando, no sé qué, y de pronto siento que algo me golpea en la cara y lo agarro con las manos ¿Quién mierda se le ocurre tírame un…? ¿Ramo floral?, no sé porque levanto mi mirada del ramo y veo que todos me observan expectantes, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, no sé qué hacer, ¿Por qué todos me están mirando?

Por la vergüenza de ser el objeto de miradas curiosas, agacho mi mirada para ver el ramo y siento un abrazo por detrás, "Felicidades Fate, espero ser parte del futuro evento", era Ginga quien me lo susurro a mi oído, ¿Futuro evento?

"Hija, espero que ha mi regreso me des las buenas nuevas, jajaja", yo esta sin comprender nada, "Sabia que la vuelta de Ginga sería un indicio de buenos augurios", me guiño un ojo, se subió al auto y se fue. Yo no hice más que desviar mi mirada a cierta persona que estaba en un extremo mirándome con una expresión que no conocía hasta este momento, sentí un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo, ¿Nanoha quería matarme?

¡Pero qué diablo, todo iba de mal en peor!, habían pasado ya 5 días desde el matrimonio de mi padre y Momoko.

Nanoha y yo prácticamente ni nos veíamos, ella parecía evitarme olímpicamente, ya ni en casa estaba, según lo que logre averiguar, se quedaba en casa de una compañera, Suzuka Tsukimura. Por lo menos sabía algo de su paradero, en la escuela trataba de acercarme, pero ella me evitaba a toda costa, tenía excusa para todo, ya ni siquiera para ser su juguetito sexual me buscaba. ¡Si, 5 días sin nada de nada!, pero no solo por eso sentía un vació, a pesar de todo lo sexual y su actitud, con tan solo tener la presencia de Nanoha cerca de mi hacia que mi días fueran cortos, me encontraba con "ánimos", ahora las horas me son eternas y vacías.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación, recostada en mi cama, mirando el techo y pensando, los hechos ocurridos en el matrimonio.

Aunque no lo crean pasaron tantas cosas, incluso estuve a un pelo de golpear a un niñato ¡Si, maldición estuve a punto de acriminarme con un mocoso!, todo porque el muy imbécil se estaba acercando demasiado a Nanoha.

 **Flashback**

Estaba en la iglesia esperando la ceremonia, acompañada de Ginga (Mi padre la había invitado, y bueno ella se auto-invito-acompaño conmigo, no podía rechazarla, sería un desaire), yo llevaba un traje negro completamente ajustado a mi cuerpo, con mi pelo rubio suelto con un amarre en la punta. Ginga llevaba un vestido color morado, que combinaba con su pelo del mismo color, bastante ajustado a sus bien formadas curvas, se había maquillado ligeramente, lo más destacable era el rojo de sus labios, mi ex es realmente bella, ¡Pero no como ella!

Mi padre se encontraba junto al cura esperando la llegada de la novia, con un traje azul marino bastante oscuro, ¡Se veía bastante elegante mi viejo querido!

Yo miraba a todos lados tratando de buscar a Nanoha, pero ni señales de ella, debe de estar con su madre. "Fate, ¿Pasa algo?", Ginga me miro con preocupación.

"No, nada", y se siente una música en la iglesia, era la entrada de la novia, lo supe porque todos se voltearon, a mirarla caminar a la entrada, ella vestida un lindo vestido blanco ¡Woow se veía hermosa!

La ceremonia había dado inicio, se habían dicho sus votos y todo, ¡Sinceramente nunca me gusto asistir a estas cosas, son aburridas!, pero estar aquí junto a mi padre en el momento feliz de su vida, ya no era aburrido, era gratificante.

Cuando termino la ceremonia, todos nos fuimos al salón donde se realizaría la celebración, aparte de que mi padre y Momoko, en ese momento también firmarían su matrimonio civil. Y yo todavía no lograba ver a Nanoha, ¿Le abra pasado algo?, Estuve a punto de entrar en un mini estado de pánico, cuando escucho que unos jóvenes hablan de una chica, y en eso veo entrar por la entrada principal del salón, a Nanoha con un vestido blanco bastante corto, y descotado, dejando ver sus delgados brazos, su cuello, hombros y por ultimo sus largas y tonificadas piernas, se había maquillado de forma tan natural, sus finos rasgos resaltaban aún más, y traía el pelo en su mítica coleta ladeada ¡Esta chica no parece de 16 años!, ¡Se veía hermosa y Sexy a la vez!, ¡Y todos estos pubertos estaban mirándola, incluso unos viejos pervertidos la miraban!, ¡Quería partir cabezas en esos momentos!, pero mi furia no se definió, hasta que vi que Nanoha venia junto a un Chico rubio de lentes, que vestía un traje despreocupado color caqui y una camisa blanca, se notaba en su aura que era hijo de papi.

¿A, la mierda que hacia junto a MI Nanoha?, ella ni se inmuto ante las miradas y se apegó al brazo del susodicho, apreté mis puños y volví donde deje a Ginga ¡Estaba furiosa!

La celebración había dado comienzo, tuvimos una cena de entrada, veía a Nanoha feliz riendo con el chico, y francamente se me había escapado el apetito, no supe del tiempo, cuando la música del vals estaba sonando, lo que quería decir que todos debíamos levantarnos a presenciar tal acontecimiento, mi padre tomo a Momoko de la cintura y bailaron el primer baile. Yo sabía que debía ir a por Momoko para continuar con la tradición o algo haci era lo que me habían dicho, me acerque a ella, y le pedí la venia a mi padre para continuar el baile, por lo que con un simple gesto con la cabeza, me autorizo a hacerlo, yo sonriente tome igual que mi padre a Momoko y bailamos al son del vals, la felicite, mientras que de reojo veía que mi padre bailaba con Nanoha.

Pasamos unos minutos bailando con nuestros padres, para detenerme y conceder a alguien más la pieza, hice contacto con los ojos de Nanoha, nos quedamos viendo, ¡Se veía hermosísima! yo iba a acercarme a ella para bailar, pero como nada en mi vida, puede ser fácil, el susodicho con el que había venido Nanoha la toma por la cintura y la voltea de tal manera, que nuestro contacto, se fue a la misma mierda, ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Quién se cree que es?, me iba a acercar para separarlos, y sentí mi brazo ser sujetado, me volteo enojada y veo a que es Ginga quien me mira preocupada, me lleva lejos, específicamente al lugar donde se encontraban todos los tragos. ¡Ni se imaginan como bebí, uno tras otro!, ¡Veía a Nanoha desde lejos y un trago para dentro!

No sé cuánto abre bebido, estaba un poco mareada, Ginga hablaba sola, yo seguía mirando a Nanoha, que ahora estaba en una esquina con el imbécil hablando no sé qué. Y de un momento a otro escucho el cambio de música, esta se sonaba más romántica, ¿Quién era maldito Dj?, como si la música fuera de esos sonidos de _encantadores de serpientes,_ todos se fueron a la pista a bailar románticamente, yo seguía en mi lugar mirando y riendo burlescamente, de tal acontecimiento.

Pero la risa se fue por drenaje cuando veo a Nanoha y el _escuálido_ rubio abrazados muy pegados; ella con la cabeza en su hombro con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y el… ¡Él estaba susurrándole cosas al oído! Y ¡ACARISIANDO LA ESPALDA DE NANOHA CON SUS SUCIAS MANOS! ¡Hijo de P….!

Me tomé un trago al seco, agarre a Ginga del brazo y la lleve a bailar a un lado de Nanoha, veo que se percata de mi presencia, se despega del chico, y yo por reflejo apretó más a mí a Ginga de la cintura (bueno un poco más abajo, sentí su trasero bien formado en mis manos), de tal manera que ella se recuesta sobre mi hombro, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Ella estaba sorprendida y yo no pensaba en nada ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? ¿Quería que Nanoha se pusiera celosa? ¡Bueno la verdad es que si! ¡Quería devolverle la mano!

No paso ni dos minutos y de un agarré me veo arrastrada por el salón, ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Las luces son cada vez menos visibles, ¿Sera el alcohol?, Ni idea; fijo mi vista en la persona que me está sujetando, ¡Y no es nada más ni nada menos que Nanoha!, ella de manera poco sutil abre una puerta, que al parecer era la bodega de almacenamiento, me tira a una muralla, cierra la puerta y se abalanza a mi besándome bruscamente, ¡Como extrañe sus besos, no me besaba hace ya meses!, ese fue mi castigo por lo de Ginga.

Yo seguía disfrutando de sus besos, eran apasionados, su lengua maestra recorría todo el interior de mi boca, y yo no me quedaba atrás, teníamos una batalla por el dominio de la otra, la sujete por sus caderas pegándola más a mí ya parado miembro, sobándolo con su cuerpo, ella tenía sus manos en mis pechos por encima de la blusa, hasta que ella de una manera brusca e excitante muerde mi labio inferior, no sé si fue por el alcohol o la calentura, pero no sentí dolor, sino placer, ¿Seré masoquista?, me deje, ella con efusivos besos, lamidas y chupadas se fue de mi boca a mi cuello, mordiéndole también.

Siento sus manos bajar de mis pechos ya erectos por sus masajes, a mi abdomen, y sin más, mete su mano a mi pantalón, siento el contacto de su mano con mi miembro, solo masajeándolo cual objeto de cristal, ¿Me estará torturando?, "N-Nanoha…", ella de estar entretenida con mi cuello, levanta la vista, "P-Por Favor…", le digo casi en desespero por mi excitación.

No veo en la oscuridad pero puedo saber que me mira de forma burlesca, por mi suplica, ¿Se estará burlando de mí?, acerca su boca a mi oído y susurra de forma divertida "¿Qué quieres que haga Fate?", pero qué diablos ¿Desde cuándo era tan sádica?, "Dime lo que quieres y lo haré", dijo y continuo, "Se especifica en tu petición", ella quería que le suplicara mi petición.

Cual rebajada por la excitación, le suplique, me siento de lo peor, a la mierda el orgullo, necesitaba a Nanoha abajo, "Q-Quiero q-que t-tu s-suave b-boca r-recorra m-i p-pene a-ahora", trate de decírselo de la manera más fluida, estaba tartamuda por la calentura, " F-favor..", termine mi suplica.

Ya no supe más, ella libero mi miembro de la prisionera ropa y con sus dos manos lo masajeo, "Ok… así será", susurró y se arrodilló. Me dio unas lamidas y chupadas que ni se imaginan.

Y bueno… ya saben el resto….

 **Fin de Flashback**

Me remuevo de mi cama, salgo de la habitación no tengo ningún ánimo, ni de dormir, cuando estoy en el pasillo donde se encuentran cuatro puertas, me fijo en una de ellas y es la más lejana, perteneciente a Nanoha, no sé porque pero voy hacia a allá, les debo mencionar que yo soy de las personas que más respetan la privacidad ajena, pero con Nanoha todo es distinto, abro la puerta, entro y veo un pequeño desorden, su ropa esta regada en el piso y sobre la cama, me acerco a un más sin cerrar la puerta, me recuesto en el colchón, para sentir su presencia por medio de su aroma aun en el ambiente de su habitación, no sé como pero con mis manos tomo algo de sus ropas, y entre ellas hay ropa interior bastante provocativa color rojo, la llevo a mi cara y siento su fragancia a fresas, ¡Maldita sea me siento aún más pervertida y acosadora!, su esencia me llena, bajo mi mano hasta mi entrepierna meto mi mano a mi pantalón y saco mi miembro al exterior, lo masajeo de arriba abajo, de manera constante, mientras huelo cada vez más su ropa interior, "Nanoha", gimo su nombre, "Ahh.. mm, N-nanoha", me imagino como seria si yo le practicara sexo oral a ella, ¿Cómo será su vagina?, ¿Sera pequeña o grande?, ¿Cómo será su monte de venus?,¿Estará depilada?, ¿A qué sabrá?, me voy más lejana en mis cavilaciones, ¿Cómo sería hacer un 69 con ella?, ¡Oh dios Santo!, con esta imaginación mi mano se mueve más rápido sobre mi palpitante miembro, "Ahhh…", y me vengo en mi mano de solo pensar. ¿Desde cuando me masturbo pensando en ella?, o mejor dicho ¿Cómo es que tan solo con su ropa interior me hizo venirme?.. ¡Soy de lo peor! Y no solo eso ¡Me gusto esto!, y tratando de regular mi respiración me quedo dormida.

 **Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, se va a empezar a poner buena la cosa de aquí en adelante, espero sus review de sugerencias u comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡NUEVO CAPITULO, ESTOY MOTIVADA!**

 **Agradezco los Review y sugerencias (Sobre todo por las faltas de ortografía)**

 **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

 **AVISO: CONTIENE FUTA, DRAMA, CONTENIDO EROTICO Y MUCHO MUCHO SEXO (No digan que no se los advertí)**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **REDONDO, ESPONJOSO, Y CON SABOR A FRESAS**

¡Voy a morir!, dos malditas semanas sin Nanoha, sin su presencia, me he tenido que conformar con mirarla a la distancia, o cuando estamos en clases de educación física, su indiferencia me tiene de los pelos, trato de acercarme pero nada, ¡Ya hasta parezco acosadora de tanto buscarla!

Extraño todo de ella… a veces pienso que es como mi pequeña obsesión, o quizás algo más, no sé, nunca he pasado por este sentimiento antes, ni siquiera con Ginga, con la cual estuve por casi 2 años. Lo que sí puedo decir con toda seguridad con respecto a Nanoha es que la siento necesaria en mí día a día, ¡No ven mi desesperación!, esto nunca lo sentí con _nadie_.

Con decirles que de no tenerla a mi lado, mis ánimos se han ido en picada. Lo único que ha incrementado es que me enojo con facilidad, en las reuniones de profesores sufren conmigo, he sido algo injusta e exigente con las notas de mis estudiantes. ¡Ha estas alturas me va a odiar toda la escuela!, ¡Hasta el conserje!

Y ni que decir con la frustración sexual, me siento hasta apenada por eso, ¡No me juzguen!, últimamente tengo sesiones con su ropa interior en su habitación, ¡Tan pervertida soy que me he dedicado a masturbarme con sus ropas, insisto soy de lo peor, me doy asco!

¡Basta de pensar tanto Fate!

Me levanto de mi cómoda cama, suspiro, no he dormido en toda la noche, camino a la ducha, necesito despabilar un poco, hoy es viernes último día de clases de esta semana, es por eso que debo ir con ropas deportivas (Los lunes son formales, y de martes a viernes semiformal o en mi caso deportiva). Bajo a desayudar, un típico café cargado para mantenerme despierta, mientras bebo mi dosis mañanera de cafeína, recuerdo los días que Nanoha me preparaba el desayuno. Siempre sorprendiéndome con menús distintos. El primero viene a mi mente, de un pequeño incidente paso a ser uno de los mejores…

.

 **Flashback**

Eran las 8 de la mañana de un día domingo, estaba aún dormida, me sentía algo cansada, el día de ayer estuve toda la tarde ocupada de paseo en el parque, con Nanoha, y luego de eso en la noche nos habíamos quedado viendo una maratón de películas, por lo que me acosté muy tarde. Pero un rico olor despertó mi sentido del olfato abruptamente, cual hipnotismo me levante, aun somnolienta, y seguí el delicioso olor, hasta la cocina.

En esta se encontraba una muy contenta Nanoha bailando, con audífonos en las orejas, con un lindo y descotado piyama de un color anaranjado, que consistía en una polera sin mangas y un pantaloncito bastante corto, ella movía su trasera al son de la música, Abrí mis ojos de par en par, tapándome la nariz para que no me diera una hemorragia nasal, no estaba acostumbrada a verla en piyamas tan tan ¡Cortos!...

Como si se percatara de mi presencia, deja de bailar, se gira y me observa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se quita los audífonos, "Muy buenos días rayito", me encantaba el apodo que me había puesto.

Yo saque la mano de mi nariz, posicionándolas a mi espalda, la mire con cariño y le di una de mis mejores sonrisas, que eran solo para ella, "Buenos días _angelo mio_ ", si mi apodo era bastante cursi, pero era lo que la identificaba, aparte que le gustaba cuando le hablaba así.

Me acerque a ella, y le di un suave beso en su frente, mientras mi mano izquierda descansaba en su cintura y la derecha la eleve hasta una de sus mejillas, acariciándola en el proceso, "Me encanta cuando me hablas en italiano", dijo en un audible susurro.

"Lo se… por eso lo hago", le dije, mirándole detenidamente, a esos ojos que ahora eran de un hermoso color lavanda.

Nos quedamos ambas sumergidas en nuestras miradas, y de pronto sentimos un olor a quemado que venía de atrás de Nanoha. ¡Se estaban quemando los panqueques!, salía humo del sartén. Nanoha lo tomo con las manos sin protección y lo tiro al lavaplatos, mientras yo apagaba el gas de la cocina. Me acerque a ella preocupadamente y le tome la mano con la que había agarrado el mango. ¡Mis sospechas eran ciertas, tenía leves quemaduras!

Ella vio mi preocupación, "Fate no es nada, no me duele", me dijo para tranquilizarme.

"Nanoha tienes quemaduras, no me quedare tranquila, iremos al hospital ahora mismo", le dije un poco alterada, pero de preocupación.

"No, espera", me dijo casi en un grito, "La verdad es que no duele…tanto", se asincero, pero no quería dejarla así, debía llevarla a que le vieran la mano. Baje mi vista al piso debatiéndome en qué hacer. "Fate", me llamo, levante mi vista y la mire, "Estoy bien, mira son solo pequeñas heridas, no es nada", me dijo calmadamente.

Seguía preocupada. Suspire, "Bien, pero prométeme que si te duele más, me lo dirás"

"Lo prometo", dijo sonriente.

"¿Por la garrita?", le dije extendiendo mi mano, mostrándole mi dedo meñique.

"¡Por la garrita!... es una promesa", me respondió, agarrando mi dedo meñique con el suyo y apretándolo (era así como hacíamos nuestras promesas).

"Bien", dije terminando nuestra promesa, "Dime, ¿hay algún botiquín en casa?"

"Si, hay uno en el baño de la primera planta"

"Ok, iré a buscarlo, mientras quiero que pongas tu mano herida bajo agua, ya vuelvo", me dirigí al baño a buscar el botiquín. Cuando lo encontré dentro de un estante lo tome y Salí a toda prisa hacia la cocina. Veo a Nanoha que tenía su mano bajo el agua de la llave del lavaplatos. Me acerque a ella, le doy una palmada suave en su hombro, dirigiéndonos al mesón de la cocina, donde abrí el botiquín, mientras Nanoha se sentaba en la silla más cercana, verifique que en el estuche, tenía un Kit completo de primeros auxilios. ¡Perfecto!

Extendió su mano a mí, para que yo la curara, tome su mano cuidadosamente y vertí un poco de agua oxigenada sobre las heridas, la mire para ver su reacción, pero se notaba tranquila. Continué con mi trabajo, había una pomada, que según las instrucciones en japonés eran para quemaduras, entonces con mis dedos índice y medio lo esparcí por toda las leves quemaduras de su palma, terminando con vendarla. ¡Buen trabajo!

"¿Cómo se siente ahora?, le dije.

"Mucho mejor", me dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

"Excelente", le dije, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Nos miramos otra vez como hace unos minutos, y un sonoro ruido proveniente de mi estómago, hizo desviar mi vista al piso de la vergüenza.

"Nyhahaha", su característica risa, era música para mis oídos, pero ahora no ¡Estaba avergonzada!

"N-Nanoha no te rías de mí", le dije, haciendo un puchero.

"Oww Kawaii", dijo efusivamente, se levantó de la silla, extendiendo su mano sana, "Ven ayúdame a preparar el desayuno"

Yo simplemente asentí, y tome su cálida mano.

El mesón estaba lleno de variedades de alimentos; frutas picadas en un recipiente, y jugo de naranja exprimido a mano (ambos cortesía mía), pero el platillo principal o estrella del menú de esta mañana eran unos suculentos y bien apetitosos panqueques de chocolate con crema chantilly y fresas. ¡Si vieran están delicias se mueran! , ha esto se le llamaba un desayudo de campeones.

Probé los panqueques, "MMMMmmmm….", estaban riquísimos, "Nanoha están exquisitamente deliciosos", la halagué, "Vas a ser una excelente esposa", eso lo dije sin pensarlo.

La mire y ella estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, "G-Gracias", dijo tratando de cortar un panqueque torpemente.

¿Se sentirá bien? ¿Le dolerá la mano?, me apresure a quitarle los cubiertos de las manos, y los corto en trocitos para mejorar su consumo, "Di Ahhh, _angelo mio_ ", le extendí el tenedor con un trocito de panque, para darle de comer en la boca.

Nanoha tenía la cara más roja que antes, me miraba sorprendida, pero aun así se acercó al tenedor, abrió su boca y metió todo el trozo de panque, masticándolo en el proceso, "Gracias, siempre tan _caballera_ Rayito", dijo riendo, tapando su boca.

"Contigo siempre", le dije y me sonroje.

Definitivamente un desayuno para el recuerdo…. El primero de mi vida.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Y ahora véanme aquí bebiendo café, sola, recordando todos los desayunos que tuvimos. Dejo escapar otro suspiro. ¡Mejor me voy andando!

Salgo de la casa, me dirijo al auto de mi padre, es un Nissan X-Trail, color rojo, era bastante elegante y espacioso, aunque me gustan más los autos rápidos. ¡Adoro la adrenalina!

Prendo el estéreo del auto, para pasar el tiempo de viaje mejor, y suena una canción que me gusta mucho, es de Elvis Presley, me gusta el rock, mi padre me digo que ese gusto lo herede de él. Subo el volumen y me dispongo a cantar al estilo del rey de Rock….

 _(Elvis Presley- Don´t be cruel/_ _No seas cruel)_

 _You know I can be found, / Usted sabe que se puede encontrar,_

 _sitting home all alone, /quedarme en casa sola,_

 _If you can't come around, / Si usted no puede venir alrededor,_

 _At least please telephone. /_ _Al menos, por favor llame._

 _Don't be cruel to a heart that's true. / No seas cruel a un corazón que es verdad._

 _Baby, if I made you mad / Bebé, si lo hizo enojar_

 _for something I might have said, / por algo que podría haber dicho,_

 _Please, let's forget the past,/ Por favor, olvidemos el pasado,_

 _the future looks bright ahead, / el futuro se ve brillante por delante,_

 _Don't be cruel to a heart that's true. / No seas cruel a un corazón que es verdad._

 _I don't want no other love, / Yo no quiero otro amor,_

 _Baby it's just you I'm thinking of. / Bebé es sólo que estoy pensando._

 _Don't stop thinking of me, / No deje de pensar en mí,_

 _don't make me feel this way, / no me hagas sentir de esta manera,_

 _Come on over here and love me, / Ven aquí y me aman,_

 _you know what I want you to say. / sabes lo que quiero decir._

 _Don't be cruel to a heart that's true. / No seas cruel a un corazón que es verdad._

 _Why should we be apart? / ¿Por qué debemos estar separados?_

 _I really love you baby, cross my heart. / Realmente te amo bebé, cruza mi corazón_

 _Let's walk up to the preacher / Vamos a caminar hasta el predicador_

 _And let us say I do, / y digamos que hago,_

 _Then you'll know you'll have me, / Entonces sabrá usted que yo tengo,_

 _And I'll know that I'll have you, / y yo sé que voy a tener,_

 _Don't be cruel to a heart that's true. / No seas cruel a un corazón que es verdad._

 _I don't want no other love, / No quiero otro amor,_

 _Baby it's just you I'm thinking of. / Bebé es sólo que estoy pensando._

 _Don't be cruel to a heart that's true. / No seas cruel a un corazón que es verdad._

 _Don't be cruel to a heart that's true. / No seas cruel a un corazón que es verdad._

 _I don't want no other love, / No quiero otro amor,_

 _Baby it's just you I'm thinking of. / Bebé es sólo que estoy pensando._

Termino la canción, me aparco en el estacionamiento de la escuela, en el sector donde solo estaba permitido para uso de profesores, apago el motor, me bajo del auto, coloco la alarma, y me dirijo a la entrada de la escuela.

"Buenos días, señorita Fate", me dijo Largo Kiel el conserje, un viejito de tez morena, calvo y con una barba blanca.

"Buenos días, Don Kiel", le respondí con una sonrisa, "¿Cómo ha estado?", le pregunte ya que hace unos días estuvo ausente por enfermedad.

"Bastante bien, necesitaba volver jeje", se hecho a reír, con una voz algo ronca, ¡La vejez le está pegando duro!

"Me alegra mucho que se encuentre mejor, lo eché de menos estos días", le dije de manera cálida, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Yo igual la eché de menos señorita, no hay nadie con su sonrisa", me dijo, "Pero parece que hoy no me bendecirá con ella", me dijo mirándome con sus ojos caídos, "¿Pasa algo señorita?

"Bueno últimamente he estado algo cansada, pero nada que una buena siesta no recupere", le dije.

"Si usted lo dice", me respondió con algo de duda, "solo le diré que todo tiene solución, menos la muerte", dijo eso con una sonrisa cálida, se reverencio en despedida y volvió a la caseta.

Me quede sorprendida, ese hombre es un hombre realmente sabio.

Seguí mi camino hasta el despacho que tengo, tenía que hacer una clase con el 3°,a primera hora y después finalizar con el 2° , ambos de preparatoria.

Abro la puerta de la oficina, dejo mi bolso sobre el escritorio, me dirijo a abrir las cortinas y ventanas para ventilar un poco la habitación, era una mañana un poco calurosa. Yo vestía un traje deportivo a juego color negro; que consistía en una polera sin mangas bastante apretada a mi parte superior, dejando entre ver, muy definidamente mis normales pechos (usaba un sostén deportivo que los apretaba, para que estos no se notaran tan prominentes), llevaba también un buzo no tan apretado, no quería que se notara mi miembro. Varias ocasiones vi a varias alumnas mirarme de forma bastante extraña. Y por último unas vans del mismo color.

Ah se me había olvidado mencionar que soy "hermafrodita" o "intersexual", poseo órganos sexuales femenino y masculino (vagina y pene), aún tengo el femenino no me sirve de nada ya que no lo tengo desarrollado, sin mencionar que no tengo útero y mucho menos ovulo, las únicas características femeninas desarrolladas son mis pechos y trasero (Tengo un cuerpo y apariencia femenina exteriormente); mientras de parte masculina, está demasiado desarrollado, más, que todo el resto de mi cuerpo junto. No es por presumir ni nada, pero tengo una extensión de unos 18 a 20 cm, por lo que deja a evidencia su porte en ocasiones, también tengo testículos y según exámenes que me hicieron hace años mis espermatozoides pueden ser utilizados para fecundar. ¡Es decir que puedo embarazar! Nunca tuve problemas, ni en Italia, ni aquí en Japón, todo lo contrario las chicas me asechan.

Miro la hora en el reloj mural y quedan 30 minutos para el comienzo de las clases, me dirijo al asiento de mi escritorio, me acomodo en él, saco mi celular reviso un par de mensajes de Whatsapp, tenía mensajes de amigos en Italia, con los que seguía manteniendo el contacto, y unos de mi padre, por los mensajes, audios e imágenes se veía feliz en su viaje.

Estaba a punto de hacerle una llamada flash, cuando siento unos golpes en la puerta de mi despacho, y dejo el celular en la mesa. Debe de ser Ginga, últimamente por las mañanas viene a saludarme.

Me paro a abrir la puerta, y grande es mi sorpresa. Cuando veo al otro lado de la puerta a la dueña de mis pensamientos. ¡Si parada frente a mí, esta Nanoha!, se veía bastante guapísima, vestía una polera larga sin manga hasta los hombros color negro con un estampado, unos short blancos hasta los muslos que no se notaban mucho por la polera larga, pero logre verlos aun así, unas alpargatas blancas terminaban el conjunto. Llevaba su fiel coleta ladeada. No sé cuánto me abre quedado mirándola aturdidamente. Cuando carraspea.

"¿Te vas a quedar viéndome toda la mañana o me vas a dejar entrar?", me dijo de manera burlona.

"Oh, claro pasa, pasa", nerviosamente me hice a un lado, para dejarla entrar. Cuando entra yo cierro la puerta, y me vuelvo a mirarla nuevamente. ¿Qué hacía aquí? No es que me importe de verdad, por mí que estuviera todo el día, con tal de que este junto a mí.

Ella se sienta apoya en el escritorio mirándome de igual forma, "¿Te preguntaras que hago aquí?", me dijo como si adivinara mis pensamientos.

"B-Bueno algo así", le dije tartamudamente.

"Con la manera que me miraste, puedo deducir que te diste cuenta que no llevo mi uniforme, ¿O me equivoco?"

"Oh", tendría que ser una mentirosa si les digo que me fije en ese enorme detalle, pero ella no debía saberlo, "Mmmm… siii", ¡muy bien Fate!, eso no te lo crees ni tú, espero no se haya dado cuenta de mi mentira.

"Ok….", no me creyó ¡Fate idiota!, "Tuve un problema con mi uniforme, y el de repuesto lo deje aquí en tu oficina, hace unos meses, ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Ah sí claro, que me acuerdo, lo tengo aquí en el casillero", le dije, acordándome, que hace unos meses tuvo un incidente, del cual quedo toda mojada, y no tenía un uniforme de repuesto, por lo que para evitar posibles más adelante, dejamos uno de repuesto aquí. "Te lo paso de inmediato", me dirijo al casillero, saco mis llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón, abro el casillero, saco el uniforme que está colgado, y se lo entrego.

"Gracias Fate", me dijo, con un brillo especial en los ojos, por un segundo pensé, que quizás quedaba esa Nanoha de hace unos meses.

"De nada", le dije con una sonrisa, "Bueno saldré para que te cambies tranquilamente", no quería incomodarla.

"No tengo ningún problema con que te quedes Fate", me dijo tranquilamente.

¿WHAT? ¿Dónde está la reservada Nanoha?, ¡Nunca, y cuando les digo nunca me dejo ver su cuerpo!, lo más descotado y que dejaba algo de piel a la vista eran sus cortos piyamas. No podía creer que ahora quería que me quedara, bueno no precisamente a verla pero ¡Quería que me quedara!

No me dejo ni responderle, si me quedaba o me iba. Y la veo de espaldas bajando su short, De arriba abajo dejándolo a sus pies, y luego volvió a subir con sus manos a los costados de sus piernas, bastante sensualmente ¡Joder! Su pose dejaba a la vista sus bien formados y paraditos glúteos, solo cubiertos por una tanga color negro, bastante provocativa. No deja pasar ni un segundo y saca su polera, ¡CSM! me estaba mostrando su espalda desnuda, ¡Y no lleva sostén! ¡Tengo los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abierta con la lengua hasta el piso! ¡Parecía el lobo de tex avery! ¡Tenia a Nanoha casi completamente desnuda frente a mí! ¡Hemorragia nasal 2.0!

Como si se percatara de que la estaba viendo, me mira de reojo, "¿Te gusta lo que vees Fate?", me dice de manera juguetona. Aun de espalda.

"Ehhh…", me doy la vuelta por haber sido descubierta, me suda todo el cuerpo, me pongo roja de la vergüenza, y cierro los ojos fuertemente, "Y-Yo…", trataba de excusarme, pero no había excusas.

Me quedo de piedra, Cuando siento un par de pechos apoyados a mi espalda, y cerca de mi oído, ella susurra, "Respóndeme Fate ¿Te gusta lo que vees?"

Estaba muy nerviosa, mi cuerpo aún caliente, los ojos cerrados fuertemente, trague un poco de saliva, "S-Si", le respondí tartamudamente, "L-Lo siento mucho", me excuse.

"¿Porque te disculpas?", me dijo frotando sus pechos y manos en mi espalda. ¡Esta mujer quiere tortúrame!

"P-Por h-haberte q-quedado v-viendo", le dije más que nerviosamente, tratando de sonar coherente, la sensación de sus senos y manos en mi espalda me tenían en las nubes.

Su mano derecha que estaba acariciando mi espalda toma mi mano derecha, se despega de mí, ¡Siento un vacío!, hace que me voltee de apoco, estábamos frente a frente, pero yo no abría mis ojos. Eleva mi mano con su agarre y hace que toque algo que es bastante blandito, esponjoso, cálido, y suavecito (Por así decirlo), mis manos son algo grande para ser femeninas, esto que toco es de forma redondita y calza a la perfección en mi mano. Ella deja mi mano sola, para que masajee el objeto.

"Mmmm…", siento a Nanoha gemir, abro los ojos, y sorpresa me da que el objeto esponjosito que estaba tocando es el pecho derecho de Nanoha, ¡Abro mis ojos y boca de la sorpresa, estoy en shock, ¡iba a retroceder mi mano!, pero Nanoha como si se percatara de lo que pensaba hacer, se adelanta y me dice, "Fate, no te alejes, no me voy a molestar si eso es lo que te preocupa", me dijo con una mirada añil intensa, "A menos claro que no quieras", me dijo con un toque de pena.

No les mentiré, me sorprendí y descoloque por su actuar, ella aparte de no dejarme ver nunca su cuerpo, jamás me dejo tocar nada de su cuerpo, excepto sus hombros, brazos, manos, espalda y cintura, ¿Estaré soñando?

¡Ya deja de pensar Fate! ¡Actúa mujer Actúa!

Me deje llevar por el momento y le acaricie su seno cuidadosamente, ¡Que maravillado es sentirlo!, entre masaje y masaje, no sé cómo pero Nanoha estaba sentada sobre el escritorio y yo parada delante de ella, mi mano libre estaba en su cintura apretándola sutilmente hacia mi cuerpo, y mis labios estaban sobre los suyos, nos besábamos de manera necesitada, nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla, ella y yo mordíamos nuestros labios mutuamente. Me estaba calentando a más no poder, ya sentía mi erección ser revivida, bajo mi apretado buzo.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, nuestras respiraciones eran dificultosas, nos miramos con deseo mutuo, y volvimos a besarnos más desesperadamente, ¡Pero yo quería más! Me separe de ella un poco y la mire intensamente para que recibiera el mensaje. Ella lo entendió y solo asintió con la cabeza. La volví a besar unos minutos y luego baje a su delgado y cálido cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo delicadamente, baje a su clavícula, llenándola de besos, hasta llegar a sus pechos ¡Que Oh dios mio son perfectos!, un poco pálidos, redondos, bien formados y paraditos, sus pezones eran rosaditos, estaba para comérselos. ¡Y eso haría!

Con mi mano aun en uno de ellos, lo moldee, luego lo acerque a mi boca, succionándolo, lo bese, lamí de arriba abajo de lado a lado, dejándolo absolutamente erecto ¡Sabía a fresas! ¡Su sabor era exquisitamente delicioso! Repetí el mismo proceso con su otro seno. Mientras seguía apretando su seno ya degustado.

Sentía como gemía, era música para mis oídos, ¡Quería aún más! ¡Mucho más! Sobre todo cuando Nanoha había llevado su mano a mi pantalón y metiéndolo en el interior sacando mi pene al exterior, este estaba erecto completamente, ¡Me palpitaba de una forma! Ella lo masajeo de arriba abajo, en un vaivén constante. ¡Oh por dios como extrañaba sus expertas manos cálidas sobre mi miembro!

Ella seguía masturbándome, mientras yo seguía lamiendo sus senos, ¡Iba a ir por más!, y sentimos unos golpes en la puerta, paramos nuestros movimientos, nos quedamos congeladas, volvieron a golpear y no salíamos del estado de estatuas vivientes en el que nos encontrábamos hasta que una voz tras la puerta se escuchó.

"¿Profesora Fate?, ¿Se encuentra aquí?", golpeo nuevamente. Palidecimos. Era uno de los paradocente de la escuela Allex.

¿No sabía qué hacer?, si me encontraba con Nanoha así en este estado, me echarían, y no solo eso me meterían a la cárcel por abusar de una menor de edad. ¡Que aparte de tener 16 años, estudiante de esta escuela! ¡Es mi "hermana" para todos aquí! ¿Qué pasaba si se enteraban nuestros padres? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Nanoha me saco de mi debate mental "Fate, debo esconderme, no nos puede ver así", me dijo en un susurro preocupadamente para que solo yo la escuchara.

Deje de lado todo mi estado de aturdimiento, la mire, y luego mire todos los posibles escondites, "Mm…Escóndete debajo del escritorio", le dije en voz baja.

"Ok", y se escondió, llevándose toda su ropa con ella.

Me acomode la ropa y mi cabello, con el shock se me paso hasta la calentura, "¿Profesora F…?", no lo deje terminar de llamarme y abrí la puerta.

"Buenos días Allex", le dije tranquilamente, no quería sospechas.

"Buenos días profesora Fate, pensaba que no estaba", me dijo con una sonrisa, acomodándose los lentes. Allex es un chico rubio, de mi estatura más menos (1.75 o 1.78), algo delgado y simpático.

"Jaja, no estaba ordenando un par de cosas aquí adentro, pero dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?", le dije sin dejarlo ver más allá dentro de la oficina.

"Oh, bueno, la venia a buscar ya que su clase debía haber empezado hace 30 minutos, y sus alumnos la están esperando", me dijo eso, y yo palidecí, me volteo a mirar el reloj de la pared y claramente debía haber estado con el 3° de preparatoria hace 30 minutos. Con la calentura no me había percatado del timbre y mucho menos de la hora.

"Oh… bueno voy de inmediato", me vuelvo hacia adentro de la oficina, me dirijo al centro del escritorio, tomo mi estuche donde se encontraban mis herramientas de trabajo, un silbato y un cronometro. No me detengo ni siquiera a ver si Nanoha está bien. Y salgo de la oficina con mi amigo Allex ¡Más tarde la vería y le preguntaría, como se encontraba o lo que más curiosidad me daba el porqué de su actuar! Con una sonrisa feliz, y unos ánimos renovados, me dirijo a impartir las clases.

 **¡Capítulo 3!, y subieron la intensidad de sus encuentros.**

 **¿Por qué ese actuar de Nanoha? ¿Abra perdonado a Fate? ¿Qué habría pasado si Allex no les hubiera cortado el rollo?**

 **¡Vamos a ver como evoluciona esta relación!**

 **Pequeño spoiler,**

 ***Próximo capítulo se titula: ¡RECONCILIACION PROFUNDA!**

 **Espero sus review de sugerencias u comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡NUEVO CAPITULO, INTENSIDAD AL 50%!**

 **Agradezco los Review y sugerencias (Sobre todo por las faltas de ortografía)**

 **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

 **AVISO: CONTIENE FUTA, DRAMA, CONTENIDO EROTICO Y MUCHO MUCHO SEXO (No digan que no se los advertí)**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **RECONCILIACION PROFUNDA**

Desperté por la tenue luminosidad del sol colar por las ventanas de mi habitación, me removí un poco de mi posición para estirarme, pero siento un bultito sobre mi cuerpo que no deja moverme. Abro los ojos de a poco, para enfocar mi vista en los cabellos cobrizos que están regados por todo mi torso. Sonrió radiantemente. ¡Señores/as!, ¿Si es lo que se imaginan?, están completamente en lo cierto. Sobre mi cuerpo esta Una Nanoha semidesnuda! ¡Bueno lo estamos ambas!

¡Pero no piensen mal!, bueno un poco, pero no es todo completamente como piensan, ¡Nooo! No tuvimos _sexo_ por así llamarlo completamente, ¡Arg! ¿Mmmm cómo explicarlo? Seré breve. Probé el dulce manjar hecho por los dioses, de Nanoha ¡Oh nunca probé algo sin igual! Me relamí los labios. Uff que recuerdos. Pero eso no es todo, ¡Nooo! ¡La penetre! ¡Pero no vaginalmente, Sino Analmente! ¡SIII Por fin he probado el Sexo Anal y que mejor experiencia que con el traserito de Mi Nanoha!

No todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, para llegar a este estado, ¡Nooo!, tuvimos una _pequeña_ pelea por celos desmedidos que término de una manera algo salvaje.

Como llegamos a esto bueno se los explicare….

 **Flashback**

Había terminado de hacer clases al 3° de preparatoria, me dirigía a mi oficina, abrí la puerta, lo mire unos segundos, bueno el escritorio, entre y cerré la puerta, me fui directo al escritorio, lo acaricie, recordando todo lo que había sucedido, estaba feliz porque había estado con Nanoha hace unas horas, ¡Y había probado sus redonditos pechos dulce! Pero aparte de pensar en su lindo y sexy cuerpo, me preguntaba ¿Qué paso para que Nanoha me dejara verla y tocarla? Ella siempre evitaba ese tipo de contacto, siempre fue ella la que me tocaba, veía y probaba (Específicamente ya saben que), pero ¿Por qué ahora? La verdad no sabía, no tenía una explicación coherente para tan _magno_ acto, me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

Necesitaba verla, para preguntarle, pero debía aguantarme las ganas, en menos de una hora tenía que hacer clases a su curso el 2° de preparatoria. Y hay la vería.

Estaba con mis pensamientos a full, y alguien toca la puerta, voy a abrirla, era una muy sonriente Ginga con dos cappuccino en las manos.

"Buenas Fate", dijo sonriente, "Te traje un cappuccino de la cafetería", genial me encanta el cappuccino.

"Hola Ginga, no debiste molestarte", le dije, tomándolo de entre sus manos, "Gracias", le agradecí, dándole un trago. ¡Estaba rico!

"¿Como esta?, le eché uno de azúcar como a ti te gusta", no podía creer que se acordara de eso.

"Oh, si esta rico", le respondí, dándole otro sorbo, "No puedo creer que todavía recuerdes esas cosas", no podía evitar comentar.

"Cuando se trata de ti, puedo recordar absolutamente _todo_ ", me dijo eso con un doble sentido. No sé por qué lo logre intuir. Tan solo por la palabra todo.

"Oh…", no dije nada más, no quería crear un malentendido o que pasara algo por seguirle el jueguito. Miro hacia el exterior por si las moscas.

"¿Tienes ahora clases?", me dije para continuar la conversación.

"Si, con el 3°, ¿y tú?"

"Me toca con el 1°"

"Espero que acabe luego el día, quiero irme a casa a descansar"

"Es viernes Fate, los descansos son los domingos, hay que salir a divertirse"

"Naaa, sabes que no me gusta salir mucho"

"Si lo sé, pero pensé que con el tiempo ibas a cambiar, pero al parecer seguimos con el mismo pensamiento de abuelita"

"No te burles, no soy una abuelita, simplemente no me gusta salir", le dije, "Aparte a ti te gustan las discos y eso, yo soy más de…

"Casa, cantinas y pub de rock and roll"

"Exacto", le dije con una sonrisa de lado.

"Nunca cambias", dijo, "Sabes todavía recuerdo cuando me llevaste a una cantina donde habían puros viejos y te pusiste a pelear con uno porque no te quería pagar"

"Si me acuerdo, el viejo sinvergüenza no quería pagarme después de perder en los naipes"

"Jajaja pero no era para tomarlo por el cuello y pegarle"

"¡Era una apuesta! Tenía que pagarme"

"Siempre al límite Fate"

"Así soy yo, nunca apuestes si sabes que vas a…", no me dejo terminar.

"Perder", completo la oración, observándome con una mirada que no entendí del todo.

"Ese es mi lema", le dije.

"Jajaja", se rio, y continuo "Y hablando de peleas, te acuerdas cuando con tu prima Rein se pusieron a pelear con un viejo, y luego se metieron como cinco más"

"Como no recordarlo, el muy degenerado le había tocado el trasero a Rein, debía romperle la madre al muy imbécil pervertido"

"Si Fate, pero no sé cómo pudieron ustedes dos con seis de ellos"

"Eso es gracias a que con Rein siempre practicamos Karate"

"Bueno chica karate, espero que se te haya pasado la maña de ir a cantinas a pelear"

"Mmmm… no lo sé, no he ido a una en mucho tiempo", le dije con una mano en mi mentón, cual chica pensante, "Pero podría probar un día de estos, tengo que expulsar un poco de adrenalina del cuerpo"

"Hay otras _formas_ de expulsar esa adrenalina Fate", eso lo dijo con una obvia doble intención.

No le respondí, y sentimos el timbre de inicio del segundo periodo de clases. ¡Salvada por la campana!

"Bueno me voy", dijo Ginga.

"Mm, si yo igual", le dije cerrando la puerta ya que seguíamos en la entrada.

Nos dirigimos en silencio a nuestras clases yo al gimnasio y ella al aula de literatura.

"Nos vemos Fate", se despidió Ginga.

"Nos vemos", le respondí, y me dirijo a mi destino, y siento un beso de Ginga en la mejilla. ¿What? ¿Que fue eso?

Me encojo de hombro, no le di mayor importancia. Ginga era algo de piel. Me vuelvo para dirigirme esta vez sí a mi destino. El Gimnasio.

Ya todos los estudiantes estaban aquí, incluso ella, quien permanecía con su grupo de amigos y compañeros, la mire unos segundos y me dirigí a ellos para empezar la clase.

Con un silbato les di a todos a entender que tomaran atención, "Bien chicos en la clase de hoy jugaremos un partido de quemados", vi caras de disgusto y otras de felicidad, "Pero antes quiero que empecen con un calentamiento, por eso quiero que todos, den 3 vueltas el gimnasio en un trote suave", y silbo para que empiecen.

Mientras ellos trotaban, yo fui a buscar la pelota y petos para jugar por equipos.

Cuando todos terminaron sus tres vueltas. Volví a dirigirme a ellos, "Bien, ahora realizaremos unos ejercicios de estiramientos", les dije, "Empezaremos con Inclinación de tronco con combinación de giros", me pose en posición, "Nos paramos con las piernas rectas, los pies a la anchura de los hombros, el tronco en relación a las piernas doblado a 90 grados, los brazos extendidos a los lados y realizamos un extenso movimiento hacia la izquierda y derecha", les mostré el ejercicio para que todos lo siguieran, "Repitan el ejercicio 15 veces a la izquierda y 15 veces a la derecha", termine de decir, haciendo sonar el silbato.

Seguí los ejercicios de estiramiento con rotación de caderas, brazo, antebrazos, muñecas y piernas.

"Muy bien chicos, ahora quiero que se junten en parejas para realizar abdominales", les dije dirigiéndome a las colchonetas.

Vi como todos se juntaban en dúos. Y no pude evitar mirar en dirección a Nanoha quien ahora estaba junto a una pequeña pelirroja, si no me equivoco es Vita Wolkenritter.

"¿Profe Testarossa?", me llama a mi costado una chica de cabello rosado atado a una coleta de caballo, era Kyrie Florian, chica popular, capitana de porristas de la escuela.

"Si, señorita Florian", le dije.

"¿Le molestaría ser mi pareja?, no tengo compañero para realizar los ejercicios", me dijo un poco sonrojada.

No podía negarme, tenía que ser empática, si no tenía pareja bueno ni modo, "Ok, déjame dar las respectivas instrucciones y te ayudo", le dije, "Chicos quiero que cada uno realice 100 abdominales combinando de frente y costados tanto derecho como izquierdo, para luego darle el pase a su compañero", termine mis instrucciones, "Listo, vamos", le dije, dirigiéndome junto a la chica a una colchoneta.

La alumna Florian se acostó en la colchoneta y yo me arrodille a sus pies, con mis manos y piernas apreté sus respectivas piernas que se encontraban juntas y flexionadas de tal forma que yo las sostenía para que no se moviera al momento de realizar los abdominales.

Hizo todos los ejercicios de manera pausada, llegaba un poco más arriba de lo normal, como queriendo acercarse a mí. Menos mal yo era más alta si no con su exagerada extensión de cuello podría llegar a mi cara. Lo cual sería bastante incómodo.

Sentí un pequeño escalofrió en mi espalda. Como si alguien me estuviera observando. Volteo mi vista hacia tras mi espalda para ver quién era mi asechador. Sorpresa es la mía cuando veo la mirada asesina de Nanoha a lo lejos. ¿Porque me miraba así? Nos miramos mutuamente unos minutos. Ella con su mirada de ¡Te voy a matar! Y yo con cara de ¿Qué hice?

"Profe Testarossa, ya termine mis abdominales", me dijo la alumna Florian, sacándome de mi debate de miradas con Nanoha.

"Perfecto, ven levántate", le dije mirándola y extendiéndole la mano para que se parara. Ella tomo más de lo normal mi mano. "¿Pasa algo señorita Florian?", le dije un poco extrañada, no me quería soltar.

"No, es solo que sus manos son algo… grandes", me dijo de una manera ¿Coqueta?

"Oh bueno, es que soy alta", le dije, incómoda.

"Yo pienso que debe de ser por otra cosa", me dijo ahora de manera ¿Sensual? Y acariciando mi mano, con sus dos manos juntas.

¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?, siento un aura oscura tras de mí, me recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Alguien carraspea llamando mi atención, me volteo y es Nanoha con su mirada asesina, pero no precisamente mirándome a mí, sino mi mano, que está entre las de la alumna Florian.

Yo la retiro bruscamente, "Na… Señorita Takamachi, sucede algo", le dije con una gota resbalando por mi frente, estaba nerviosa.

"Si, profesora Testarossa, me sucede algo", dijo mirando asesinamente a la alumna Florian, luego dirigió su mirada a mí, "Terminamos todos de hacer los abdominales, ¿Cuando empezamos con el juego?", me dijo molesta, "O prefiere que le demos más tiempo para que esta... perdón la _señorita_ Florian le masajee la mano", dijo eso destacando muy bien la palabra señorita.

¡Quede de piedra! ¿Estaba molesta por eso? Me estaba mirando con unos furiosos ojos ahora de un azul intenso, esperando que le respondiera, trague saliva, "B-bueno, e-empezaremos e-el j-juego l-luego d-de u-un r-receso d-de 10 m-minutos", trataba de decir lo más tranquilamente posible, pero no me funciono de nada ¡Estaba que me orinaba en los pantalones por cómo por su fulminante miraba!

No me dijo nada más y se volteo dándome la espalda, se dirigió a los alumnos y repartió las instrucciones a toda la clase. Y yo viéndola con cara de ¿Porque a mí?

¿Porque me tenía que pasar una cosa mala, tras de otra? ¿No podía tener un minuto bueno aunque sea? ¿Estaré maldita? ¿Yo no hice nada, porque se molestaba conmigo? Por ser cortés, corte mi propia cabeza. Suspiro.

Pasaron los 10 minutos, y yo seguía maldiciendo, mil veces en mi cabeza. Pero debía continuar con la clase. Suspire una última vez. Me mentalice. Y me dirigí a la clase con un sonoro silbatazo.

"Chicos vamos a comenzar el juego de quemados, necesito dos voluntarios para que sean capitanes de los respectivos equipos", les dije.

"Yo quiero", levanto la mano un chico castaño que identifique como Otto Scaglietti, ya que al igual que Kyrie Florian es popular, este por ser una estrella del futbol de la escuela.

"Bien, acércate y toma un peto", le dije entregándoselo, "¿Algún voluntario para ser el otro capitán?", me dirigí a la clase nuevamente.

"Aquí yo", dijo una peli castaña que reconocí como Fuka Reventon, esa chica es popular por ser la capitana de karate de la escuela.

"Perfecto", le dije entregándole el peto, "Ahora de forma intercalada ambos elegirán sus respectivos integrantes", les dije a ambos.

Ya listo los dos equipos. Azul Scaglietti y Rojo Reventon. Dimos inicio el juego.

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora jugando, ya que eran más o menos 40 alumnos, por lo que el juego terminaba cuando todos los integrantes fueran quemados por la pelota. El equipo ganador para mi sorpresa fue el Rojo, al parecer al estar compuesto en su mayoría por chicas, era un punto a favor, por la agilidad. No todo se gana con la fuerza, como lo quería hacer el azul. Que decir que el equipo Scaglietti, se excusaba que el equipo de Reventon había ganado con trampa. Que chicos más molestos, y mal perdedores. Que les constaba asumir que habían perdido, con un grupo en mayoría de chicas. Les di un silbatazo para anunciar el término del periodo de clases. Los mande a todos a los camarines a ducharse. Para posterior irse a sus respectivas casas. Los viernes la jornada de escuela es corta. Lunes a Jueves de 8 a 17 hrs. Viernes de 8 a 13:35 hrs.

Yo siempre salía una hora más tarde. Al término de cada jornada debía realizar un informe al director con avances, propuestas y más.

En todo el juego de quemados, trate de hacer contacto con la mirada de Nanoha. Pero nada. No me miro ni un segundo. Ni siquiera cuando repartí los petos. Se notaba molesta. Otras semanas sin verla. Estoy más que segura. Pero no dejaría pasar el asunto. Hablaría con ella ahora. Si no. No la vería en semanas.

Me dirijo a los camarines de chicas. Hago guardia en la entrada. La esperaría hasta que saliera. No voy a dejar que escape. No esta vez.

Pasan los minutos. Veo pasar alumnas. Pero de su presencia nada. Estoy empezando a impacientarme. Cuando se trata de Nanoha mis sentidos y personalidad cambian drásticamente. Estaba en mi momento de Nanoha. Cuando alguien me llama.

"¡Fate Testarossa!", me medio grito una chica pelirroja. Me parecía conocida.

"¿Nove?", le dije en duda. Era igual a esa persona.

"Si Fate, ¿No te acuerdas de tu ex cuñadita preferida?", me respondió. Confirmando mis sospechas. Era Nove Nakajima, hermana de Ginga.

"Jejeje, claro que me acorde de ti", le dije con una pequeña risa, rascándome la nuca.

"Cuando Ginga me dijo que estabas trabajando aquí, no le creí", me dijo sinceramente, "Pero mírate ahora, sigues igual de despistada que siempre", me dijo burlándose de mi

"¡Hey!, yo no soy despistada", le dije tratándome de defender.

"Jajaja, claro que lo eres", nos reímos mutuamente. Esta chica siempre fue genial conmigo. Nos llevamos de maravilla desde que nos conocimos.

"Y Nove, ¿Vienes a buscar a Ginga?", le pregunte, ya que es raro ver gente de afuera aquí. Son algo estrictos con eso.

"Fate, yo trabajo aquí", me dijo con orgullo

"¿Qué?, me estas vacilando", le dije percibiendo la broma.

"No Fate, hace 1 semana trabajo aquí como entrenadora para el equipo de karate", me dijo muy seria. No era broma.

"Oh", dije bajo, por la impresión.

"¿Te sorprende?", dijo riéndose.

"Un poco la verdad", le dije sincera. "No eres del tipo entrenar a alguien", agregó reflexiva.

"¡Porque todos dicen eso!", exclama agitando los brazos.

"Sera porque cada vez que alguien te pedía que lo entrenaras, lo mandabas a freír espárragos", le dije en burla.

"Eso era antes, ahora estoy cambiada", me dijo con un puchero.

"Ok, veremos ese…", le iba a responder el comentario. Pero escucho unas voces y risas conocidas. Eran las amigas de Nanoha. Suzuka Tsukimura, Vita Wolkenritter, Arisa Bunnings, Subaru Nakajima y Teana Lanster. Pero de la susodicha ni luces.

"¡Hermana!", dijo la de cabellos azulados. Subaru Nakajima. Hermana de Ginga y Nove.

"Subaru, no te me pegues", le dijo tratándose de soltar del agarre de su hermana

"Pero si te extrañe hermanita", respondió frotándose en un abrazo exagerado, "Aparte cuando estamos en casa nunca te quejas", añadió inocente.

"Subaru, no digas eso", dijo sonrojándose.

Las deje que siguieran su interacción entre hermanas. Y me dirijo a la alumna Tsukimura.

"Señorita Tsukimura", la llame para que me prestara atención.

"¿Si profesora Testarossa?", me dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Cuánto le falta a la señorita Takamachi para salir de los camarines?", le pregunte sutilmente.

"¿Nanoha?", dijo dudando, "Ella no está en los camarines, se fue a penas termino la clase", comento.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se había ido?

"¿Sabe dónde ha ido?", le pregunte expectante.

"No me dijo, solo vi que recibió un mensaje y se fue", dijo haciendo memoria.

Quería preguntarle de quien era el mensaje, pero me aguante la curiosidad. No quería parecer controladora.

"Ok, gracias señorita Tsukimura", le agradecí con una reverencia.

"De nada profesora Testarossa", se reverencio de igual manera.

No espere continuar socializando más. Y me fui a mi oficina. ¿Dónde abra ido Nanoha? ¿De quién era el mensaje que recibió? ¿Se abra ido con alguien?

Mejor me enfoco en realizar mi informe. Me quiero ir a casa. Quizás Nanoha ya está ahí.

Termine el informe. Lo dejo en secretaria. Y me voy. Con dirección a casa. Ni siquiera enciendo el estéreo. No tengo ánimos de escuchar nada.

Cuando llego a casa estaciono el auto en el Garage. Me bajo. Coloque la alarma. Me dirijo a la entrada. Abro la puerta despacio. Me asomo a ver si alguien está en casa. Pero nada. Cierro la puerta. Nada cuesta verificar. Recorro toda la casa. Y que creen Nada. Suspiro. Son las 15:38 hrs. Es temprano. Me dirijo a darme una ducha a la segunda planta. Cuando termino me voy a mi habitación. Me coloco mi piyama. Que consistía en un conjunto plomo de polera y buzo. Bajo a la cocina a prepararme algo para comer. No he comido nada. Solo he bebido café y el cappuccino que me dio Ginga esta mañana.

Cuando estoy en la cocina me preparo unos _spaghetti con salsa de tomate y queso rallado_. Cuando termino de cenar me dirijo a la sala. Me siento en el sofá. Y me quedo profundamente dormida. Despierto a las 21:00 hrs. Esta todo oscuro. Solo se veía las luces de los postes de luz de la calle. Suspiro. Me iba a dirigir a mi habitación a seguir durmiendo. Y escuche el rugir de un auto afuera de la casa. Me asome por la ventana de la sala y vi desde mi posición un Porsche Cayman GT4, color amarillo que estaba estacionado en el frente de la casa.

¿De quién es ese auto? ¿Y que hace estacionado frente a la casa? No seguí preguntándome nada más. Cuando veo a Nanoha bajar del lado del copiloto, seguía con su uniforme. Iba a entrar a la casa. Y de lado del piloto baja un rubio de lentes. Con un pantalón negro y camisa rosa. Era el mismo sujeto que Nanoha había llevado consigo el día de la fiesta de matrimonio de mi padre y Momoko.

¿Qué hace ese escuincle con Nanoha? ¿Abra sido el, quien le envió el mensaje? Pero quedo aturdida cuando veo que el imbécil, sujeta a Nanoha del brazo la voltea y la besa. ¿Qué mierda? ¡La está besando! ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Y porque Nanoha no hace nada? Me hierve la sangre de todo el cuerpo. Apretó los puños y mis dientes de la rabia. Nanoha se separa de él le dice algo. El asiente se sube al auto y se marcha. Nanoha se da la vuelta en dirección a la casa nuevamente. Abre la puerta. Entra cerrándola al momento. Se iba a ir a la segunda planta. Pero yo la intercepto.

"¿Quién es el Nanoha?", le pregunto parándome frente a ella. Furiosa.

"F…?", se sorprendió, pero cambio su cara de sorpresa a una enojada al instante. "Que te importa", me dijo tratando de pasar por mi lado.

"¿Que, que me importa?", le digo agarrando de su brazo, bruscamente. "¿Quién es él?", le volví a preguntar con una mirada aún más furiosa.

"Y yo te digo a ti ¿Qué te importa?", me vuelve a decir, tratando de quitar mi agarre.

"A la mierda con tu ¿Qué te importa?", le digo apretando mas mi agarre. "¿Respóndeme quien es él?"

"¿Qué te importa maldita sea?", me dice desesperada pero enojada, cuando vio que no la soltaría se detuvo y me miró, "No eres nada mio", me dijo fijamente, "Puedo hacer lo que quiera", me escupió esa oración en cara.

"¿Lo que quieras dices?", le pregunto entre dientes. Apretando al extremo su brazo.

"¡Si, YO hago lo que QUIERA!", dijo, "DONDE yo quiera", continuó diciendo, "A la HORA que quiera", continuó diciendo más fuerte, "Con _QUIEN YO_ quiera", término recercándome cada palabra en mi cara.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente. Ella con unos asechadores ojos expectantes de réplica y una sonrisa burlona. Y yo con mi ceño fruncido a más no poder y los dientes apretados de la furia. Colmo mi paciencia. ¿Quién se cree?

 **Recomendación insertar música**

 **(Inspiración:** **watch?v=8SCaWesth9U** **)**

La empujo a la pared. La aprisiono con mi cuerpo. Mis dos palmas están contra el muro a los costados de su cabeza. Ella se nota sorprendida por mí actuar. Iba a replicar. Pero no la dejo. La beso bruscamente. No me corresponde de inmediato. Esta aún impactada. Paralizada. Yo continúo besándola bruscamente. Pasaron unos segundos. Y me corresponde con la misma intensidad. Sus brazos subieron a mi cuello atrayéndome más hacia ella. Nos besamos intensamente. Yo baje mis manos por sus costados a su trasero, debajo de la falda. Agarro sus glúteos y los levanto. Ella cruza sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Seguíamos con nuestros besos necesitados. Teníamos una batalla por el dominio. Ninguna se doblegó a la otra. Yo fui a más. Le mordí su labio superior y luego el inferior. Mientras mis manos masajeaban y apretaban su trasero. Con mi cuerpo comencé un vaivén aprisionándola aún más a la pared, ella jadea entre besos. Mi miembro estaba erecto a más no poder. Lo presiono a su entrepierna en un vaivén constante. ¡Quero más! Dejo de masajear su trasero. Mis manos siguen un recorrido de su trasero, a los muslos, luego vuelven, suben por sus caderas, costados y se paran en sus pechos. Los masajeo por sobre su camisa. Ella gime. Yo me excitó más. Le abro la camisa bruscamente. Sus pechos están al aire desnudos. No llevaba sostén. Los masajeo con ambas manos. Ella se estremece. Pero no deja de besarme. Me atrae más a ella. Sé que quiere más ¡Y yo se lo daré! Dejo de besarla, bajo a su cuello besándolo, lamiendo y mordiéndolo. Luego su clavícula. Hasta llegar a sus pechos que están siendo masajeados por mis manos. Me acerco a uno de ellos, succionándolo completamente, lo muerdo y lamó. Su pezón se erecto al instante. Luego me voy a su otro seno realizando el mismo procedimiento. Me tomo mis minutos para seguirlos desguntando. Mientras Nanoha gemía y gemía. Mi miembro que pedía a gritos ser sacado. Debajo de mi buzo. Sentía la humedad de su entrepierna. ¡Eso me excito aún más!

Bajo una mano a su entrepierna, ella se estremeció.

"F-Fate... ", Me llamo dificultosamente.

"Si", le dije sin dejar de chupar su seno, mientras mi mano izquierda lo masajeaba y la derecha acarician sobre la tela de la tanga de Nanoha. Sintiendo su humedad.

"L-Levamé… a-ahh… la… h-habitación", me dijo entre cortado. Estaba excitada.

Yo automáticamente dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Me quedo de piedra. ¿Me dijo que la llevara a la habitación? ¿Escuche mal? Sabía que estaba excitada. Yo igual lo estoy. ¿Abre escuchado mal? No quería ilusionarme. Así que pregunté.

"¿Qué dijiste Nanoha?", le pregunto con voz ronca. A la altura de sus pechos.

"Que me lleves... a la...habitación", me dijo agitadamente con voz ronca también. Mirándome desde su posición.

Ya no había dudas. Ella quería que la llevara a la habitación. No pregunte nada más. Yo lleve mis dos manos a su trasero. Levante su cuerpo. Ella tenía sus piernas todavía alrededor de mi cintura. Y Llevo automáticamente sus manos a mi cuello para sujetarse. Cuando la despegue de la pared. La cargo. Camino con ella en brazos. Sin dejar de besarnos. Subo la escalera. Cuidadosamente. Escalón a escalón. No quera que sufriéramos algún accidente. Cuando llegamos a la segunda planta. La pieza más cercana era la mía. La abro con el pie. Estaba entre abierta. Y la cierro de la misma forma. Sin dejar bajar a Nanoha en ningún momento. Llego a mi cama. Y la acuesto sin despegarme de ella. Me posiciono sobre ella. Seguimos besándonos. Estuvimos unos minutos así. Pero yo bajo una mano a su pecho masajeándolo. Y la otra se fue a su muslo acariciándolo de arriba abajo. Ella gime ante el contacto.

Muerdo sus labio inferior y lamó su contornó. Bajo entre besos a su cuello. Creo un juego con mi lengua. Lamó de su garganta hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Donde muerdo y succiono. Me quedo unos segundos.

"FF-atee", ella gime mi nombre. Le gusta.

Bajo hasta sus pechos con cortos besos. Me posiciono ante ellos. Los admiro. Ambas manos están moldeándolos en círculos. Acerco mi boca a su seno izquierdo. Saco la lengua. Lamó su pezón de abajo arriba. Derecha a izquierda. Circularmente. Muerdo y chupo. Luego realizo el mismo procedimiento con su pezón derecho. ¡Me quedo unos minutos jugando con ellos! Pero mi lengua desea probar más de su cuerpo.

Alejo un poco mi cara de sus senos. Bajo mí vista a su plano vientre. Es delgada. Tiene una cintura pequeña. Su ombligo es adorable. Me acerco mi a su parte abdominal la acaricio con mi mejilla. Reparto besos por todos lados. Y lamo dentro de su ombligo.

Pero mis ojos y boca no quieren parar hay. ¡Quieren probar aún más! Aun con mis manos masajeando sus pechos. Me levanto de sobre ella. La miro directamente con mis rojizos ojos. Cegados ahora por el deseo de probar más de su cuerpo.

Ella se percata de mi mirada. Y no es tonta. Sabe lo que quiero. Pero desea que se lo diga. La conozco.

"¿N-Nanoha p-puedo?….", le pregunte. Necesitaba su aprobación.

"Mmm…", asiente con la cabeza. A pesar de la oscuridad. Podía ver por la luminosidad reflejada por la ventana. Su azules profundos de deseo.

Sin más y con su aprobación. Deje de masajear sus pechos. Abrí sus piernas con las mías. Y me arrodillo frente a ella. Extendí mi cuerpo de tal forma de darme mejor acceso a su entrepierna. Acerque mi cara a su intimidad. Pero antes beso la cara interna de sus muslos unos segundos. Para luego llevarla a su vagina. Saque mi lengua y lamí por sobre la tela de la tanga. Estaba húmeda. Quería sentirla aún más. Con mis manos deslice cuidadosamente su conjunto interior para sacárselo. Lo tire a un lado. ¡Oh dios estaba brillante por la humedad! Era pequeña. Tenía unos pocos bellos. Que por la luz del exterior pude ver que eran cobrizos. Me mordí el labio. ¡Su vagina es hermosa!

Me quede maravillada unos segundos.

"¿F-Fate?", me llama Nanoha.

Subí mi vista a su rostro y se veía que estaba impaciente. Sonrío en comprensión. Y vuelvo nuevamente a ir a su entrepierna. Le doy un beso a su vagina. Saco mi lengua y le doy una lamida por toda la extensión de sus labios mayores. ¡Son exquisitos! ¡Y tiene un aroma a esencias de fresas! Subo la mano izquierda a su vagina. Con mi dedo pulgar e índice abro sus labios mayores. Me relamo los labios. Saco nuevamente mi lengua. Y le doy una lamida a sus labios menores. De abajo a arriba. Sucesivamente. ¡Confirmado esta mujer es completamente hecha a base de fresas!

"F-Fatee… aahmm", gemía Nanoha.

"Mmmm…", yo degustaba su interior.

"Aaahhh…", seguía escuchando sus gemidos

"¡Nanoha sabes tan bien!", no pude evitar comentar. ¡Sabia exquisito!

"Aahmm…", Nanoha se estremecía al tacto de mis lamidas.

Mi lengua juguetona se quedo sobre su clítoris. Donde la succione. Mordí y lamo necesitadamente. Sentí su clítoris erecto del pacer.

"F-Fatee Aaahh… más rápido", me suplico.

Yo obviamente que no dejaría tal suplica al aire. ¡Noo! Lo hice más rápido.

"Aaahhh Fateee… más más!, me rogaba.

Pase mis manos por debajo de sus piernas. Quedando sobre mis hombros. La tome de las caderas. Levante su pelvis. Para un mejor acceso. Y Lamí más rápido. Chupando más profundo.

" .Ah…Aahmmm…Mmmm", Nanoha arqueo su cuerpo. Su cabeza se hecho hacia atrás. Y sus manos sujetaban fuertemente la almohada. "Mmmm…ahhh", gemía y gemía.

Sus gemidos me calentaban aún más. Comencé un vaivén. Aprisionando aún más su pelvis a mi cara.

"Aahhh… Fateee", gimió mi nombre, estremeciéndose, "M-mee V-vengo…", dijo eso a cada vaivén abrupto que realizaba.

"Córrete para mi Nanoha", le dije aun en su entrepierna. Sin parar.

"Aaaahhh….", eso fue lo último que grito. Antes de caer rendida.

Sus jugos eran como un néctar delicioso. Me trague y limpie hasta el último rincón de su vagina. "No sabes cuánto soñé con sentir tu sabor", me asincero.

Luego de terminar mi labor. Me relamí los labios. Mi miembro me palpitaba por atención. Solo ella acabo. Pero yo estaba prendidísima. ¡Quería más de ella, mucho mucho más! ¡Estaba Cegada por el deseo! Baje su cuerpo. Saque mis brazos debajo de sus piernas y me deslice hacia arriba. Por sobre su cuerpo. La bese. Sintiendo la mezcla de sabor de nuestras lenguas. Yo la de su dulce boca. Y ella la de sus juegos.

Puse ambas manos a los costados de sus hombros. Abiertas sobre el colchón. Mi cuerpo estaba todo sobre ella. Mis pechos sentían los suyos desnudos. Y mis piernas juntas descansaban sobre su abierta entrepierna. Mi miembro erecto hizo contacto con su ahora nuevamente húmeda vagina. Bajo mi mano derecha a su pierna y la deslizo de arriba abajo. Luego de abajo arriba. La llevo a su vagina. Con mis dedos índice y anular abro sus labios mayores. Y con el medio acaricio su clítoris. Su humedad era cada vez mayor. Yo jugué un rato con mis dedos. Pero quería algo más que solo caricias. ¡Quería penetrarla!

Cuando mi dedo índice iba a hacer contacto con su entrada vaginal. Ella se removió de entre besos.

"¿N-Nanoha?", la llame. "¿Sucede algo?", le pregunte.

"N-No", me dijo con la cara desviada.

"Nanoha ¿Dime que pasa?", le beso el cuello para que me responda.

"Soy virgen", me dice en un susurro bajo, pero yo la escucho. Paro el beso.

"¿Qué? enserio", le pregunto dudando un poco.

"Que creías, ¿Que era una cualquiera?", se volteo a mirarme fijamente.

"N-Noo", me apresure a decir. "S-Solo que bueno", no sabía cómo decírselo. Suspiré. "Te seré sincera, pensé que tenías experiencia", le dije. Y continúe. "Te manejas… M-Me haces un excelente sexo oral y eso"

"No porque te haya realizado sexo oral, significa que tenga experiencia", me reprocho. "No aria eso con cualquier persona", quería preguntar.

"¿A cuántas…?", pero me paro y ella termino la oración.

"¿personas les he practicado sexo oral?", me pregunto. Y yo solo asentí. Suspiro. "Solo contigo", me dijo.

¿QUEE? ¡Solo Conmigo! No lo podía creer. Estaba realmente sorprendida por su confesión.

No sabía que decir. Ella vio un deje de dudas en mi cara.

"Fate para mí el sexo no existía hasta que tu llegaste a mi vida", me confeso sin más.

"Oh", yo estaba totalmente choqueada. Procese sus palabras. Me recupere. Y pregunte algo se me vino a la cabeza. "¿Q-Quieres… que sea tu primera?"

"Si Fate, quiero que tu sea mi primera", me dijo con unos intensos lavandas.

"Y-Yo…", iba a corresponder a su confesión. Pero estaba tartamuda de la impresión.

"Fate no tienes que decir nada", me corto mi tartamudeo.

"No Nanoha… y-yo si quiero decir algo", le dije apresuradamente. Suspire. Y le sonreí con todo el cariño que guardaba dentro. "Me siento honrada de tener el privilegio de ser tu primera", le dije mirándola con mi rojiza mirada llena de sentimiento.

"Fate quiero que me hagas tuya", me dijo ahora con sus azules intensos

Me agarro del cuello y me beso desesperada. Llena de deseo. Yo la bese de la misma forma. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron. Mordimos nuestros labios mutuamente. Así estuvimos unos minutos. La ambiente se volvió a calentar. Y mi miembro me pedía ser usado. Deslizo mi mano derecha a mi entrepierna. La meto bajo el buzo y lo saco. Estaba totalmente erecto. Me lo masajee un poco. Y lo dirijo a la entrepierna de Nanoha. Acaricia con la punta de mi pene sus labios menores. De abajo arriba. Y lo posiciono su entrada vaginal.

"Estas lista", le dije. Cortando el beso.

"S-Si", me dijo un poco nerviosa.

Estaba a punto de penetrarla. Pero me detengo. ¿Porque no podía? ¿Qué me pasaba? Porque siento una punzada en mí pecho ¿Por qué siento que no es correcto?

"Nanoha no puedo", le dije suspirando en su oreja.

"¿Porque?", me pregunto tomando con ambas manos mi cara para que yo la mirara.

"Quiero que tu primera vez sea especial", le dije. "Quiero que recuerdes, recordemos ese momento siempre", le volví a decir. Con ojos soñadores. "Quiero hacer el amor contigo Nanoha", le dije fijamente con mis rojos intensos.

Se sorprendió. Ella suspiro. Y me dio un corto beso. "Bien", me dijo con nuestras frentes pegadas.

La abrace por la cintura fuertemente. Apegándome más a ella. Y me acomodo en su cuello. Frotándome con su cuerpo. Y sentí un gemido de Nanoha en mi oreja.

"¿Nanoha?", le pregunte levantando la cabeza de su cuello. Para mirarla.

Ella hizo un gesto con la vista hacia abajo. Yo seguí su mirada.

"Oh", no dije nada más. Ahora entendida su reacción. Mi pene erecto seguía al aire. Y sobre la entrepierna de Nanoha.

"Quieres que haga algo Fate", me dijo entretenidamente.

"Mmm… bueno", le dije pensando. Necesitaba una cura para mi gran malestar.

"Ok, veremos qué podemos hacer entonces", dijo relamiendo sus labios.

Eso me excito aún más. No lo podía negar. Pero antes de que empezara a bajar. Para hacerme sexo oral. Se me vino una idea a la cabeza. Y la pare en seco. Ella me miro sin comprender mi reacción. Me arme de valor para proponer mi idea.

"¿T-Te gustaría… probar algo nuevo Nanoha?", le pregunte sin tartamudear tanto.

"¿Qué cosa?", me pregunto. "¿No quieres que te la chupe?", me hizo otra pregunta. Entrecerrando los ojos.

"Nanoha", la llame por ser tan directa con sus palabrotas. "Bueno no sería malo, me gusta mucho….p-pero m-mi idea es o-otra", le dije mirándola.

"¿Qué?", me pregunto fijamente.

"Bueno yo…", trataba de decirle lo que quería. "Este…", pero no me salía.

"Fate", me llamo Nanoha ya al borde de la impaciencia. "Dime que es"

"Ok ok", dije para que no se molestará. Suspiro. Tenía que decirle. "Yo nunca he probado ese tipo de sexo y bueno me gustaría probarlo contigo", le dije exponiendo el punto.

"¿Qué tipo de sexo?", me pregunto expectante.

"A-Anal", le dije sonrojada.

"¿Qué?", casi medio grito. "No quieres penetrarme vaginal, pero si anal", me dijo como si fuese chistoso. Se entre rio unos segundos. "¿Quieres meterme esa anaconda en mi trasero?" me dijo burlona.

"Era solo una sugerencia", le dije suspirando de la decepción. ¡Rechazada!

"Hagámoslo", me dijo.

"¿Que?"

"Hagámoslo", me volvió a decir.

"¿Que?"

"Fate", me llamo. Estaba impactada otra vez. Esta mujer cada vez sorprendiéndome más. "Quiero probarlo, tengo algo de curiosidad… que tanto duele"

"Nanoha no tienes…", pero me corto.

"…que hacerlo si no quiero", siguió la oración. Suspiro. Mirándome. "Bueno la cosa es que si quiero", me dijo.

"¿Estas segura?", le pregunte. Estoy realmente impactada.

"Completamente", me dijo con seguridad con esos azules intensos.

"Bueno", le dije. Dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Me posiciono nuevamente sobre ella. Nos besamos. Ella me abraza por el cuello atrayéndome más así. Yo masajeo todo su cuerpo. Empiezo con las piernas. Muslos. Caderas. Cintura. Hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los acaricio circularmente. Mis manos dejan sus pechos. Les cruzo alrededor de su cintura. Me arrodillo. La levanto. Ella con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Y sus brazos aun en mi cuello. Nos sentamos al borde de la cama. Ella sobre mí. Acaricio su espalda. Sin cortar el beso apasionado. Llevo mi mano a su trasero levanto su falda. Con mi dedo anular preparo su ano. Lo masajeo por fuera. Y la penetro. El cuerpo de Nanoha se estremece. Pero no paramos de besarnos. Luego muevo mi dedo. De adentro hacia afuera. Luego circularmente. Con movimientos contantes.

Me paro. La cargo. Sin dejar de penetrarla con mi dedo. Luego la acomodo sobre el borde de la cama. Nos separamos de entre besos. Nos miramos con deseo mutuo. Y volteo su cuerpo. La pongo en cuatro. Vuelvo a levantar su falda. La dejo enrollada en su cintura. ¡Su trasero es pequeño pero paradito! Le doy una pequeña nalgada. Nanoha gime. Me excita aún más. Con mi dedo de la mano derecha la vuelvo a penetrar. Mientras mi mano izquierda toma mi miembro y me masturbo un poco antes de entrar en ella. Lo llevo a su entrada anal, y lo masturbo un poco con mi glande. Mi mano derecha a mi pene hacer su trabajo y acaricia sus nalgas.

"¿Estas lista Nanoha?", le pregunte con voz ronca.

"S-Si", dijo. "Solo se amab…", Trato de decir pero no la deje la penetre profundamente. "AAAHHHH", grito.

"N-Nahohaaa… ¡Oh dios!"; le dije. ¡Estaba tan apretada!

Me recuesto sobre ella. Nanoha está tratando de respirar. Se estremece. ¿Está temblando?

"¿Nanoha estas bien?", le pregunto preocupada. Sin sacar mi miembro de ella.

"S-Si, bueno un poco", me responde.

"¿Quieres que continúe?", le pregunto. "Podemos hacerlo otro…" pero me corta.

"NO", me dijo en un grito.

"¿Estas segura?", le pregunto con duda.

"Si…. Solo se amable ahora Fate", me dijo con algo de reproche.

"Ok-k lo siento", le dije. Y me disculpe. "Seré amable lo prometo", termine diciéndole. Dejando un beso en su espalda.

Empecé a mover mi pelvis. Ella se estremeció. Pero no dijo nada. Me levante de sobre ella. Con ambas manos en sus caderas empecé a hacer movimientos circulares. Luego de adentro hacia afuera.

"Aahhh… ", gemía Nanoha.

"¡Oh dios mio santo!...¡Nanoha!...Estas tan apretada", le dije moviendo más mi pelvis a ella.

"Aaahhh… Fate más rápido", me dijo.

No dije nada. Solo hice lo que me pidió. Me moví más a ella. La penetré con fuerza.

"AAHH", Gemía. "MÁS", Me ordeno. "DAME MAS _FATE-CHAN_ ".

¿Fate-chan? Joder me prendí más todavía. Con mis manos tome completamente sus caderas. Y la penetre más profundamente. Comencé unas embestidas constantes. Una y otra vez. Más y más.

"AAAHHH", grito gimió Nanoha.

Ya no daba más sus paredes eran tan apretadas. Que ya sentía venirme.

"M-Me vengo", le dije. "Aahhh", Ya no aguantaba más. "Na-No-Ha", y acabe dentro de ella.

Sus piernas se tuercen y caen. Estira su cuerpo por sobre la cama. Yo me recuesto sobre ella. No he sacado mi pene de su ano. La abrazo por detrás. Y beso su cuello. Respiramos agitadamente.

"¿T-Te gusto?, me pregunto entre jadeos. Bajo de mí.

"¡Es el mejor sexo que he tenido hasta ahora!", le digo sinceramente. Feliz de mi experiencia con _mi_ Nanoha.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Nanoha se remueve un poco entre mis brazos. La veo que va despertando.

"Muy Buenos días", le digo con mi mejor sonrisa.

"Buenos… aahhuu", dijo en un alarido

"¿Qué paso?", le pregunte preocupada.

"Me duele el trasero", me dijo.

"Oh", le dije. Y me reí un poco con mi mano en la boca.

"¿Oh?", me miro fijamente. "¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?", me pregunto medio molesta.

"No es mi culpa, yo t…", le iba a decir pero me corto

"No me digas nada, tú y tus propuestas, no te hago mas caso en nada", me dijo recostándose en mi pecho.

"Pero si tu q...", le quería replicar. ¡No toda la culpa era mía! ¡Ella quería también! Pero me corto nuevamente la oración.

"Fate calla", me ordeno.

Nos quedamos abrazadas unos minutos. Eran las 11 de la mañana. Del día sábado. Hoy mi plan era permanecer todo el día con Nanoha acostaditas. Sonreí por mi panorama. Pero había una pregunta que quería hacerle a Nanoha.

"Nanoha ¿Quién era el tipo del Porsche amarillo de ayer?"

Se levantó de mi pecho y me miro. "¿Porque?"

"Curiosidad", le dije. ¡Fate mentirosa! ¡Dile que estas celosa!

"¿Celosa?", me dijo burlona.

"No", le dije. ¡Eres la peor mentirosa en la faz de la tierra!

"Nyhahaha", se rio en mi cuello.

"Nanoha no te burles de mí", le dije con el ceño fruncido. Me crucé de brazos. He hice un puchero.

"Ok. Ok", dijo. Carraspeo un poco. "Se llama Yuuno Scrya, tiene 18 años, estudia en la Universidad de Midchilda. Es un amigo de la infancia"

La escuche atentamente, pero no pude evitar preguntar. "¿Besas a tus amigos?"

Me miró fijamente. "No", me dijo.

"Nanoha no me mientas"

"No te miento, desde que llegaste, eres con la única que me he besado", me dijo confeso.

"¿Entonces porque te besaste con el ayer?"

"No lo bese", se defendió. "Me dio un beso sí, pero fue en la mejilla"

"Yo te vi Nanoha"

"Fate te juro que no nos besamos", me dijo con una mirada que decía no mentía.

"Bueno, te creo, lo siento, a lo mejor vi mal", le dijo suspirando. ¡Ahora que recuerdo era de noche y realmente no vi que se estaban besando!

Se acomodó en mi pecho nuevamente. La abrasé más fuertemente. Pero algo me vino a la mente. ¿Qué éramos las dos? ¿Qué tipo de relación teníamos? ¿Era mi novia ahora? ¿Lo quera ser? No pude evitar hacerle la pregunta clave.

"¿Nanoha?", la llame.

"Si", me dijo.

"¿Nanoha quieres ser mi novia?", le propuse.

"No", me dijo directa.

"¿Pero porque?", le pregunte. Impactada por la respuesta.

"Porque no", me volvió a decir.

"Nanoha", la llame. Haciendo que se volteara a mí. "¿pero porque no?", le pregunte fijamente con mis rojizos ojos..

"Porque no, es no", me dijo tajante. Sin más. Se volvió a recostar.

Me quedé de piedra. No quería ser mi novia. ¡Me había rechazado! ¡Quería llorar! Me removí de ella. Y me acosté de lado en forma fetal. No quiera nada conmigo. Mi cabeza me decía: ¡Rechazada! ¡Rechazada! ¡Rechazada! Una y otra vez.

Sentí que me abrazo por la espalda.

"Fate", me llamo. "Mírame", susurro a mi oído "Fate Mírame", me volvió a susurrar.

Pero yo no me moví de mi posición.

"Fate cuando sea completamente tuya", me dijo abrazándome mas a ella por la espalda "Cuando te entregue mi virginidad, cuando hagamos el amor, seré tu novia", me termino decir.

Yo levante la cabeza. La mire fijamente con mis rojos ilusionados.

"Lo prometes", me dijo. Moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo.

"¿Por la garrita?", le pregunto. Y le estiro el dedo meñique.

"Por la garrita", me dijo. Y entrelazamos nuestros meñiques en promesa.

"Y ahora entonces que somos", le dije mientras me acomodaba con ella encima nuevamente. "¿Amigas con derecho?", le pregunte en juego.

"Yo diría más bien", me dijo pesando. " _Hermanas_ con derecho"

"Eso suena bastante incestuoso", le dije entendiendo el chiste. "Pero me gusta", le seguí el juego con una risa.

"Fate eres una pervertida", me dijo jugando.

"Solo contigo _Angelo mio_ ", le dije de forma cariñosa.

"Nyhahaha", se rio. "Solo conmigo _mi_ _rayito_ ", me dijo cariñosamente.

¡Me encantaba cuando me decía así! Me quiera fundir en su cuerpo, me emocione tanto que pase a llevar su trasero.

"Auu", medio grito de dolor.

"¿Te sigue doliendo?", le pregunte preocupada.

"Un poco", me dijo suspirando. "Te emocionante con la reconciliación", me reprocho. Dándome un beso corto en los labios.

"Jajaja", me reí entre sus besos. "Si es mi reconciliación Profunda", le dije con mi sonrisa de lado.

"¿Reconciliación profunda?", me pregunto con una pequeña risa.

"Sip", le dije. Inflando el pecho.

"¿Porque profunda?", me pregunto ahora con duda.

"Eso no se dice", le dije llevando mis manos a su trasero. "Se muestra", la tome y la volteo.

"Oh"

 **FIN**

 **NAAA!**

 **QUEDA NANOFATE PARA RATO…. ESTE ES SOLO EL COMIENZO**

 **¡Capítulazo!, Vibra el amor por todos lados hacía falta un poco de Love…**

 **Las aguas se van calentando compañeros, la intensidad de sus encuentros van subiendo como fumarse uno bien bueno jajaja**

 **¡Fate se pone los pantalones y le da duro a Nanoha! ¡Castigo al estilo Fate! ¡No le quedo de otra a Nanoha que ser la sumisa! ¡Y por lo que se vee le gusto!**

 **¡Hasta le entrego el potito! ¡Pobrecita ahora le duele!**

 **¿Qué piensan con la actitud de Fate, de esperar el momento adecuado a que Nanoha le dé su flor?**

 **¿Cuánto tendrá que esperar para que por fin hagan el amor?**

 **¿Qué piensan de la relación: "** _ **Hermanas con derecho**_ **"?**

 **¿Les gusto el lado dominante de Fate? ¡A mi siii, yo quiero una Fate así en casa!**

 **Capítulo 5 una Nanoha sin poder sentarse bien por una semana (Jajaja broma o quizás no)**

 **Pequeño spoiler,**

 ***Próximo capítulo se titula: ¡Un ducha caliente!**

 **Comentario capitulo anterior:**

 ***Saizoouuuh: ¡Esta es una reconciliación profunda al estilo Fate!, (Según me dijo Fate en sueños quiere ir de menos a más con Nanoha, por eso no se fue a la más profunda) ¡Aquí Fate muestra algo de su lado dominante! ¡Pero Nanoha siempre va a tener esa esencia de dominatrix, sobre todo con Fate!...Con respecto al ¿Por qué no Chrono al interrumpir el momento NanoFate en el Cap. Anterior? Es fácil, pero sería** _ **spoiler**_ **… Mmm solo te diré que Chrono tendrá un papel fundamental más adelante, va a ser un hombre bastante influyente (Muy Muy influyente).**

 ***Sachiko: Hay que expandir la mente. No diré nada más. *-***

 **Ririshiyo. Love novels. Sachiko. YO NO SOY NADIE. Mimy. Saizoouuuh. darklove00.**

 **Agradezco sus review, me motivan a seguir.**

 **Espero sus review de sugerencias u comentarios**

 **SecretFerr**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡NUEVO CAPITULO, INTENSIDAD AL 60%!**

 **Agradezco los Review y sugerencias (Sobre todo por las faltas de ortografía)**

 **Comentario capitulo anterior:**

 ***** **AmorChicaxChica: La intensidad llega hasta más allá del 100% (Por lo menos para mí jeje)**

 ***** **Curiosa-Chan: Primero agradezco que leas y comentes. Y con respecto a tus preguntas…Mmm sería un Spoiler muy abierto. Por eso, solo te diré que si tienes la mente muy muy amplia "Te va a gustar"…. (Eres de las mias-chocalé compañera)**

 ***** **Saizoouuuh: Chrono será toda una revelación (jajaja). Definitivamente NanoFate tendrá drama. Y mucho. Como dice el dicho "No todo puede ser color de rosas" se viene dura la cosa (Y no lo digo por Fate…Bueno un poco). Seguí tu humilde consejo y ocupe otros términos. Gracias por el datito. Y por último Nanoha la lleva. Aunque Fate va a empezar a mostrar mucha más dominación. O posesión en este caso.**

 ***** **YO NO SOY NADIE: Gracias por esperar y comentar. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste.**

 ***** **nadaoriginal: La "rikura" incrementara a límites insospechados. Te lo aseguro. Con mi imaginación… el Kamasutra será una cagada. Jaja**

 **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

 **AVISO: CONTIENE FUTA, DRAMA, ROMANCE, EROTISMO Y MUCHO MUCHO SEXO (No digan que no se los advertí)**

 **AQUÍ EMPIEZA UN NUEVO CAPITULO….**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **UNA DUCHA CALIENTE**

"Fate", me llama Nanoha en un susurro.

"Mm", le contesto entre sueños. Estamos acostadas en cucharitas. Yo abrazándola por detrás.

"Es temprano ", me dijo. "Domingo", me dijo bostezando. "Y son despertado las 7:30 de la mañana", dijo levantando la cabeza para verificarlo.

"Mm", le respondí nuevamente. Tenía sueño.

"¿Mm?", me dijo imitándome. Se estaba molestando por falta de palabras.

"¿Qué pasa con eso Nanoha?, sigue durmiendo", y la acurruque más a mí.

"Lo haría si tu amigo no me despertara", me dijo con un deje de reproche.

"¿Que amigo?", me medio desperté. Atenta a la respuesta.

"Este", me dijo. Y siento mi polla ser agarrada.

"N-Nahohaaaa", medio grite. Asustada. Me la tenía firmemente posicionada en su mano izquierda.

"Es bastante madrugador", me dijo masajeándola.

Me sonroje de la vergüenza por mis típicas erecciones mañaneras. Pero aun así disfrute de sus caricias.

"N-Nanoha… L-Lo siento", le dije entre cortado, con mis ojos cerrados por sus movimientos en mi miembro de arriba abajo.

"¿De verdad lo sientes Fate?", me dijo ahora volteando para estar frente a frente. Sin dejar de masajeármela.

"Mmm", le dije con un movimiento de cabeza. Estaba sin habla de la excitación.

"¿Quieres que haga algo con ello?", me dijo cerca de mi oído en un susurro sensual.

"Y-Yo…Bue…", le iba a aceptar, pero Nanoha me corto con un beso. " _Fresas mañaneras"_ pensé.

Se posiciono sobre mí, con sus piernas abiertas a los lados de mi cuerpo. Sus manos seguían en su trabajo con mi mañanero amigo. Mientras seguíamos besándonos. Yo lleve mis manos a sus muslos acariciándolos con delicadeza. Su suavidad era alentadora. El ambiente estaba algo caliente. No teníamos sexo desde la noche del viernes. Luego de la pelea. El sábado dormimos casi todo el día. Nos levantamos solo por las fundamentales necesidades fisiológicas. ¡Ahora realmente quería tener sexo con Nanoha!

"Nano…", le iba pedir más, pero el sonido de un teléfono me corto el rollo completamente.

(RING RING –Tono: Coro de Moonlight- Grace VanderWaal)

Nanoha rápidamente paro todo proceso. Se bajó de sobre mí. Y tomo el celular que estaba en el velador. No respondió la llamada. La vi teclear un par de letras. Y enviar un mensaje.

"Creo de deberíamos levantarnos", me dijo de espaldas a mí.

"¿Por qué?", le dije aun recostada. Con mi miembro más erecto que un tronco.

"Fate", me llamo. "Prácticamente hemos estado todo el fin de semana aquí", me reprocho.

"No quiero levantarme", le dije. Volteándome a la muralla. Dándole la espalda. Me palpitaba el pene de tan excitada que estaba.

"No lo hagas, pero yo si lo haré", me dijo levantándose de la cama.

"No quiero", me voltee a agarrarla por la cintura. No quería que se fuera.

"Fate déjame ir", me dijo tratando de deshacer mi agarre. Pero débilmente.

"No", le dije cobijándola con las sabanas. Entre mis brazos.

"Fate tengo hambre", me dijo medio molesta.

"Tengo unas barritas de cereal en el velador", le dije como excusa para que se quedara.

"Fate", me llamo. Dejando de tratar de forcejear. "Ni se te ocurra", me advirtió. "Una barra de cereal que coma y me muero", me dijo indignada.

"Nanoha exagerada no es para tanto", le dije. De verdad que exageraba. Las barras de cereal son nutritivas.

"Fate quiero comer, tengo hambre", me dijo fijamente. "Aparte es domingo y quiero hacer algo productivo"

"Mmm… Ok", le di la razón. Estaba siendo demasiado aprensiva con ella.

"Iré a la cocina a preparar el desayuno", me dijo levantándose. "Y tu ve a ducharte con agua fría", me dijo mirando fijamente una tienda de campaña bajo la sabana.

"Mmm", asentí con mi cabeza avergonzada. Llevando un cojín para taparme.

"Te espero abajo", me dijo, dándome un corto beso en los labios y salió.

Después de unos 7 minutos me levante. Me dirigí al baño. Lave mis dientes. Abrí la llave del agua fría necesitaba que bajara un poco la calentura. Me quite mi piyama. Me ducho tranquilamente. Pensando en el fin de semana que hasta ahora tenía junto a Nanoha. Todo estaba volviendo a ser como antes. Bueno mucho mejor. Sonreí. Termino mi ducha. Voy a mi habitación me coloco una camisa negra, una bermuda y unas alpargatas blancas. Bajo a ver a Nanoha a la cocina, pero no se encuentra. Veo que esta la mesa preparada para desayunar.

"¿Me buscabas?", me dijo Nanoha a mi espalda.

"Si bueno pens.a.b.a…", le iba responder, pero quede con la boca totalmente abierta.

Frente a mi estaba una Nanoha con un vestido veraniego color blanco, estilo hippie, de tirantes, hasta los muslos. ¡Dejando muy poco a la imaginación! Su conjunto terminaba con unas botas cortas color café. Su mítica coleta ladeada. Un maquillaje ligero, pero original.

"Fate cierra la boca te pueden entrar moscas", me dijo burlona con una risita. Tapándose con la mano izquierda.

"Nanoha te vees hermosa", le dije mirándola de abajo arriba. ¡Se veía más que hermosa!

"Muchas gracias Fate", me dijo acercándose a mí. "Tú también te vees guapa", me dijo llevando sus brazos a mi cuello y dándome un beso en los labios.

"No hay nadie más guapa y hermosa que tu", le dije abrazándola por la cintura y esta vez yo dándole un beso. Pero más intenso. ¡Esta mujer me altera los sentidos!

"Fate vamos a desayunar", me dijo cortando mi beso.

"Si vamos", le dije dándole el último beso.

Nos sentamos en la mesa a desayunar. Nos dimos de comer en la boca, como solíamos hacerlo hace meses. ¡Estaba feliz!

"¿Nanoha que te gustaría hacer hoy?", le pregunte tomando un poco de jugo de naranja.

"Mmm… es domingo no hay muchos lugares abiertos, pero me gustaría ir a comprar un par de cosas que faltan en la alacena y después no se…", me dijo llevándose una pedazo de pan a la boca.

"¿Qué tal una maratón de películas?", le propuse.

"Mmm…está bien pero yo elijo la primero película", me dijo sonriendo.

"Ok, pero nada de romance", le dije. Ya que conocía sus gustos. Siempre era una romántica.

"Fate mala", me dijo haciendo un lindo puchero.

"¡Que linda!", pensé. ¡Ya Fate concéntrate! Terminamos de desayunar. Y Reposamos unos minutos entre anécdotas.

"Bien que te parece si vamos andando", le dije. Levantándome de la mesa. Y llevando los platos al fregadero.

"Bueno iré a buscar mi bolso y vamos", me dijo levantándose, para ir a buscar sus pertenencias a la segunda planta.

Ya listo toda en la cocina. Voy a buscar las llaves del auto. Verifico que este mi celular y billetera en mi bolsillo. Y salgo a sacar el auto del Garage. Me estaciono al frente de la casa a esperar a Nanoha.

La veo salir. Y dejar la puerta cerrada. Corre hacia el auto. Antes de que llegue. Me bajo y camino rápido al asiento del copiloto. Y Le abro la puerta.

"Señorita", le dijo estirando mi mano cual elegante caballero. Para que entre al auto.

"Nyhahaha…Gracias que caballerosa _rayito_ ", me dijo sujetando mi mano. Y sentándose en el asiento.

"Siempre _Angelo mio_ ", le dije, con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

Cerré la puerta cuidadosamente. Y volví a mi asiento. Nos colocamos los cinturones de seguridad, prendí el estéreo antes de partir. Y salió una canción muy buena de Aerosmith, le subí el volumen, mientras sonaba la intro, partí el auto en dirección al centro comercial…

 _ **(Aerosmith – Angel / Ángel)**_

Empecé a cantar al ritmo de Steven Tyler, mirando al frente.

 _I'm alone yeah I don't know if I can face the night / Estoy solo, si, no sé si podré enfrentar la noche_

 _I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you / Estoy llorando y el llanto que hago es por ti_

 _I want your love let's break the walls between us / Quiero tu amor, rompamos las paredes entre nosotros_

 _Don't make it tough I'll put away my pride / No lo hagas difícil, yo guardaré mi orgullo_

 _Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light / Lo suficiente es suficiente, yo he sufrido y he visto la luz_

 _Baby / Nena_

Mire a Nanoha unos segundos como dedicándosela. Ella se percató y sonrió.

 _You're my angel come and save me tonight / Tu eres mi ángel, ven y sálvame esta noche_

 _You're my angel come and make it alright / Eres mi ángel, ven y hazlo bien_

Termine de dedicarle esas estrofas, y mire al frente para virar a la derecha.

 _Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside / No sé qué voy a hacer con este sentimiento adentro_

 _Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride / Si, es cierto, la soledad me llevó a dar un paseo_

 _Without your love I'm nothing but a beggar / Sin tu amor no soy más que un mendigo_

 _Without your love a dog / Sin tu amor soy un perro sin un hueso_

 _What can I do? I'm sleepin' in this bed alone / ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy durmiendo solo en esta cama_

 _Baby… / Nena…_

La vuelvo a mirar de reojo, ella sabe que aún le estoy dedicando la canción. Le sonrió y se ríe con su risita característica.

 _You're my angel come and save me tonight / Tu eres mi ángel, ven y sálvame esta noche_

 _You're my angel come and make it alright / Eres mi ángel, ven y hazlo bien_

 _Come and save me tonight_ / _Ven y sálvame esta noche_

 _You're the reason I live /_ _Tu eres la razón por la que vivo_

 _You're the reason I die / Tu eres la razón por la que muero_

 _You're the reason I give when I break down and cry / Tu eres la razón que doy cuando me estropeo y lloro_

 _Don't need no reason why / No necesito razón_

 _Baby, baby,baby… / Nena, nena, nena…_

Estamos en rojo, me volteo, le tomo de las manos, la miro intensamente y le canto el coro con todo el sentimiento.

 _You're my angel come and save me tonight / Tu eres mi ángel, ven y sálvame esta noche_

 _You're my angel come and make it alright / Eres mi ángel, ven y hazlo bien_

 _You're my angel come and save me tonight / Tu eres mi ángel, ven y sálvame esta noche_

 _You're my angel come and make it alright / Eres mi ángel, ven y hazlo bien_

 _Come and save me tonight / Ven y sálvame esta noche_

 _Come and save me tonight / Ven y sálvame esta noche_

 _Come and save me tonight / Ven y sálvame esta noche_

 _Come and save me tonight / Ven y sálvame esta noche_

 _Come and save me tonight / Ven y sálvame esta noche_

Termino de cantar. El semáforo da la verde. Le beso la mano. Me volteo. Agarro el mamario y parto. Con los últimos acordes de la guitarra llegamos al centro comercial.

Me aparco en el estacionamiento de este. Me saco el cinturón y bajo rápidamente a abrirle la puerta a Nanoha. Le doy la mano para que se baje. Cierro la puerta y le coloco la alarma.

Entramos tomadas de la mano. Era tan natural entre nosotras. Parecíamos una verdadera pareja. Vimos un par de locales a la entrada. Después haríamos las compras de la alacena.

Entramos a un local de zapatos, ella se probó unos cuantos, llevándose dos pares. Cuando salimos vi varias miradas curiosas. Todas dirigidas a Nanoha. Fruncí el ceño. Los mire fulminantemente. Y la abrace por los hombros, atrayéndola más a mí. ¡Ni se les ocurra mirarla malditos!

Luego le propuse ir por un helado. Localizamos una mesa vacía. Le tendí la silla para que se sentara. Y deje las compras en otra silla a su lado. Mientras Nanoha las revisaba yo fui a pedir los helados. Pedí uno de chocolate con menta chip para mí, y para ella uno de chocolate con almendras. Cuando me dirigía de vuelta. Casi boto los helados de la molestia. Desde mi posición a no más de 20 metros. Vi como 3 chicos estaban parados frente a _mi_ Nanoha. Tratando de ligársela. ¿Qué se creen estos malditos? Reanude mi andar lo más rápido posible.

"Vamos pequeña", escuche decir a uno.

"Como dije no muchas gracias", le dijo Nanoha algo cansada.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte?", le dijo nuevamente el chico.

Me senté al lado de Nanoha. Sin dejar de mirarlos con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué pasa Nanoha?", le dije mientras le tendía el helado.

"Me están invitando a ver a su banda en vivo", me dijo dándole una lamida a su helado.

¿Banda en vivo? Mi culo. Quieren follársela, digan mejor. ¡Pubertos de mierda!

"Vamos preciosa, yo paso por ti a tu casa", le dijo el que parecía el líder de los tres.

¿Preciosa? Quien se viene a creer este Hijo de P...

"Como dije no gracias", le dijo Nanoha ya casi al borde de la molestia.

"Preciosura tengo un auto para ir a busc…", iba a decir otro pero le corte. Me levanto. ¡Ya me cansaron!

"Les dijo que no quería, ¿son tontos o qué?", les dije enojada.

"¿Y tú quién eres?", me dijo el tercero, pensaba que no hablaba. Grave error

"Soy su..", me quede pensativa. ¿Qué debía decir? Con Nanoha no tenemos nada definido. Estamos en una relación, pero sin nombre todavía.

"Hermana", me dijo Nanoha. ¿No sé porque me dolió que me llamara _hermana_? "No te preocupes ellos ya se van", continuo diciéndome, parándose en el proceso.

"¿Son hermanas?", dijo el segundo. Incrédulo. "No se parecen en nada"

"Si, somos hermanas", le dije. Abrazando como hermana protectora a Nanoha. ¡Ya que!

"Qué tal si las llevo a las dos entonces", dijo el muy maldito.

Lo iba a putear, para que se largara.

"¿Fate Testarossa?", me llamo una voz conocida a mi espalda.

Me voltee y quede sorprendida no era nada más, ni nada menos que Zafira Yagami. Un hombre alto, peliblanco, de tez morena y musculoso.

"¿Zafira?", le dije sorprendida.

"Que tal Fate, tanto tiempo", me dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes. Vestía una camisa blanca, con unos botones desabrochados en el pecho, con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Unos pantalones negros con cinturón. Y por último unos zapatos del mismo color.

"Mucho, ven dame un abrazo amigo mio", le dije dándole un abrazo.

Cuando nos separamos. Lo vi mirar tras de mi… a Nanoha.

"Y quien es la señorita a tu lado", dijo mirándola.

"Ah Si...disculpa, jeje", dije rascándome la nuca. "Zafira, te presento a Nanoha Takamachi hija de Momoko la actual esposa de mi padre", le dije a mi amigo. Aun lado de Nanoha. "Nanoha, te presento a Zafira Yagami, uno de mis mejores amigos, prácticamente un hermano", le dije a ella. Con una sonrisa.

"Un gusto señorita Takamachi", le dijo Zafira. Extendiendo su mano.

"Solo Nanoha, y el gusto es mio Zafira", le dijo Nanoha devolviendo el gesto sonriendo.

"Bien, señorita Nanoha", le dijo él. "¿No sabía que tu padre se había vuelto a casar?", me dijo mirándome.

"Bueno es una larga his…", le iba a decir, pero un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

Eran los tres pubertos nuevamente molestando. ¿Por qué no se iban? Imbéciles.

"¿Preciosa a qué hora paso por ti?", le dijo a Nanoha.

"Oye que no entiendes que te dijo que no, ya vete", le dije retirando bruscamente su mano del brazo de Nanoha.

"¿Qué te pasa?.. Quieres que te parta la c…", me iba a amenazar, pero el 2° puberto lo interrumpió.

"Dave vámonos", le dijo asustado.

"¿Que porque?", le dijo este. Molesto.

"Te digo que nos vamos", le dijo ya retrocediendo. Más asustado.

"A la mierda, le daré una lección", le dijo, se volteo con una mano en alto. Yo estaba preparada para golpearlo también. Pero lo vi abrir los ojos de par en par. Bajo su mano automáticamente. Y se fue corriendo con los otros dos. ¿Qué les dio a estos?

Y cuando me gire me di cuenta el porqué. Zafira estaba con sus brazos cruzados. Con el ceño fruncido mirándolos asesinamente.

"Nyhahaha, Zafira sí que los asustaste", dijo Nanoha a su lado.

"Realmente los hiciste correr amigo", le dije riéndome. Y alabando su proeza para con los pubertos.

"No dejo que nadie se meta con mi familia", dije él ahora deshaciéndose del cruce de brazos. Y embozando una sonrisa.

"Ese es mi hermano…", le dije dándole un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro.

Quería seguir platicando con mi amigo, pero una chica baja, peli castaña, con lentes oscuros. Se nos acercó.

"¡Zafira vámonos se nos hace tarde!", dijo la chica. Que vestía un conjunto formal gris. Falda y chaqueta, con una blusa un poco abierta.

"A si vamos, pero antes déjame presentarte a una gran amiga y su hermana", dijo él.

¿ _Hermana_? Eso me dolió de nuevo.

"Holaa, un gusto", dijo ella mirándonos a Nanoha y a mí con una sonrisa amistosa. "Soy Hayate Yagami, hermana del musculin a mi lado", dijo estirando su mano a Nanoha.

"Un gusto, soy Nanoha Takamachi", dijo Nanoha. Estrechando su mano con la de ella. Con una sonrisa.

"Yo soy Fate Testarossa un gusto", dije tendiendo mi mano en saludo.

"Un gusto chicas", dijo ella nuevamente, terminando las presentaciones. "No es por arruinar su plática, pero debemos estar en 10 minutos en una reunión familiar", dijo ella con un deje de pena.

"No se preocupen, no hay problema, podemos hablar en otra ocasión", dije mirando a Zafira.

"Si hablamos por celular", dijo él sonriendo. Reverenciándose.

"Nos vemos entonces", dijo ella moviendo su mano en despedida.

"Si nos vemos", les dije yo a ambos. Con una corta reverencia de cabeza.

Cuando quedamos a solas con Nanoha. Tome las bolsas de sus zapatos. Y nos dirigimos a hacer las compras de la alacena.

Entramos al supermercado del centro comercial. Dejamos nuestras pertenencias en custodia. Y tome un carrito para llevar los alimentos.

Con Nanoha metíamos y metíamos cosas, una que otra vez discutíamos cual marca de alimento era más conveniente. Parecíamos una pareja de recién casados en su día de compra.

"¿Qué quieres de cenar esta noche Fate?", me pregunto Nanoha.

"Mmm… lo que tu cocines está bien para mí", le dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal unos tacos caseros?", me dijo pasando su brazo por el mio.

"¿Sabes hacer tacos?", le pregunte con sorpresa. ¡Sigo insistiendo esta mujer cada vez me sorprende más!

"Sip, aprendí hace poco en casa de Suzuka", me dijo agarrando una lechuga. Más otras verduras. Y metiéndolas al carrito.

"Oh, bueno tacos entonces", le dije con una sonrisa. Ahora yendo a la sección de los helados. "¿Quieres que llevemos uno para el postre?", le dije apuntando las casatas.

"Está bien", dijo sacando un pote de chocolate con fresas. Y metiéndola al carrito. "Pero el postre es otro", me dijo al oído en un susurro, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y se separó con una mirada coqueta.

Me quede con la boca abierta. Un sonrojo patente se coló en toda mi cara. ¿Trato de decir, lo que creo que trato de decir? ¿Quiso decir que esta noche el postre seria…? ¡Fate respira! ¡Calma mujer! ¡Oh dios se me subió la temperatura!

"Nanoha", la llame avergonzada, con mi sonrojo aun a la vista.

"Nyhahaha", se rio de mí. Yéndose a la sección de carnes. ¡Esta mujer quiere matarme!

Cuando terminamos de hacer las comprar. Salimos del supermercado. Con todas las bolsas de las compras. Y de lejos divisé una local de mi interés.

Llegamos al auto y metimos todas las bolsas a la parte trasera. Le abrí la puerta a Nanoha y le estire mi mano para que se sentara.

"Nanoha espérame un momento, voy a comprar algo y vuelvo", le dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Mm ok", me dijo con un deje de extrañeza.

"Vuelvo en un minuto", le dije cerrando la puerta.

Corrí de vuelta al centro comercial. Me dirigí al local. Entre y me fui directo a mi objetivo. Tome lo que necesitaba, lo compre y me devolví al auto. Me tomo menos de 10 minutos.

Cuando me subí al auto. Vi a Nanoha escuchando música, y mensajeándose, con no que quien. Me coloque el cinturón y deje mi compra en la puerta del copiloto.

"¿Que compraste?", me pregunto, guardando su celular.

"Mmm… algo", le dije vacilante. ¡No quería decirle!

"¿Ese algo tiene nombre?", me pregunto ahora. Mirándome.

"No", le dije arrancando el auto.

No me pregunto más o dijo nada. Se cruzó de brazos y volteo a mirar a su ventana. ¡Estaba molesta! ¡La conozco tanto que apuesto a ello!

"Nanoha no es nada malo, luego te digo sí", le dije acariciándole su brazo con mi mano derecha. Ya que la otra estaba sujetando el volante. Ella solo asintió sin mirarme. Suspire.

Nos dirijamos a casa totalmente en silencio. Solo se escuchaba la música del estéreo. Miraba a Nanoha de reojo. Pero ella solo me mostraba su cobrizo cabello. No se volteo en ningún momento a mirarme. Otro suspiro.

Llegamos a casa. Aparque el auto en el Garage. Bajamos las bolsas. Y las llevamos a la cocina de la casa. Mientras Nanoha ordenaba todas las cosas yo fui al auto a buscar mi compra personal y colocar la alarma.

Cuando entre subí al segundo piso y lo escondí bajo la almohada. Luego baje nuevamente y ayude a Nanoha a ordenar todo. Eran las 14:25 hrs. Debíamos almorzar.

"Nanoha que tal si preparo yo el almuerzo", le propuse.

"Mm", me respondió, ¿Esa era una respuesta? Estaba dándome la espalda. Trataba de llegar a un mueble bastante alto para ella.

"Yo lo hago", le dije tomado lo que parecía ser café arábico de los que le gustaba a papa y a mí.

"Gracias", me dijo tomando otras cosas.

"Nanoha", la llame. Pero me ignoro. Me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda. "No te enojes", le dije en un susurro. No quito mi agarre de ella. Pero siguió callada. "Por favor Nanoha no me ignores", le dije casi en suplica.

"Dime que compraste y no te ignoro", me dijo ahora volteándose a verme.

Me sonroje. Si le decía, se iba a burlar de mí. Agacho la cabeza. Diablos si no le digo, sé que se va a enojar y me ignorara. Suspiro. Y voy a mi habitación a buscar el objeto. Cuando llegue me posicione frente a Nanoha con las manos atrás. ¡Dios estaba avergonzada! Ella estaba expectante a saber que era. Le estire la bolsa negra con el objeto dentro. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo saco de la bolsa. ¡Estaba acabada!

"Oh", la escuche decir. No quería mirarla. "A sí que esto compraste Nyhahaha", dijo riéndose de mí. ¡Comenzó el llamado "Burla a Fate"!

"Lo siento", le dije en un susurro. Me moría de la vergüenza.

"Porque sigues diciéndome "lo siento" cada vez que se trata de estas cosas", me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

"Porque no debí comprarlo, yo solo… Arg", le dije mirando al piso.

"Fate sabes, yo también quería comprar uno", me dijo. Levantando mi mentón. Y dándome un beso corto en los labios.

"Enserio", le dije con sorpresa.

"Sip pero este está perfecto", me dijo con una sonrisa. Mirando la botella de lubricante. "Es durex", dijo mencionando la marca. "¿y con sabor a fresa?", dijo mirándome.

"Si", le dije sonrojada. Besándola en los labios. "Me gusta mucho el sabor a fresas"

"Ya veo", me dijo. Dejando la botellita en el mueble. "En algún momento lo probaremos", me dijo guiñándome el ojo. "Ahora vamos a preparar el almuerzo", dijo dándose la vuelta. Y luego se volteo nuevamente mirándome. "¿Que podemos almorzar?", me pregunto con una mano en el mentón, de forma pensante. ¡Me encanta esta chica!

"Que te parece si yo cocino", le digo acercándola por la cintura. "déjame sorprenderte", le dije dándole un beso. "Mientras tú vas a preparar todo para ver la película", le digo esto dándole un beso en la frente.

"Mmm Ok", dijo esto y se fue a la sala.

¡Bien, quería sorprenderla! Así que cocine unos _Rabioles con vegetales salteados_ ¡Espero le guste! 1 hora y media después. Serví ambos platos cuidadosamente. Nanoha me ayudo con los cubiertos y los refrescos. Nos sentamos en el sillón a ver la película mientras almorzábamos.

"¿Qué película elegiste?", le pregunte ya acomodada en el sillón.

"Titanic", me dijo. Acomodándose a mi lado.

"¿Titanic?", me sorprendió su elección. Esa película la he visto por lo menos unas 20 veces. Por partes pero la había visto. "¿No la habías visto?", le pregunte.

"Si, pero nunca la vi entera", me dijo colocando play a la película.

"Oh", no dije más, había empezado la película.

Mientras veíamos la película almorzábamos tranquilamente. Luego de pasada una hora más o menos. Dejamos los platos en la mesa de centro. Nanoha se sentó entre mis piernas. Mientras yo la abrazaba por la cintura.

Estábamos sumergidas viendo el romance entre Jack y Rose. Como luchaban por su amor a pesar de las adversidades. En un momento me imagine a Nanoha como Rose y a mí como Jack. La primera vez que Jack vio a Rose quedo prendado de ella. Eso mismo me paso con Nanoha. Luego como Rose a medida iba conociendo a Jack se iba enamorando. O mejor dicho, mutuamente. A pesar de ser de distintas clases sociales. "Maldita clase social" pensé. Algo así nos estaba pasando a mí con Nanoha, nos estábamos enamorando más con el tiem… Espera…. ¿QUE?... "Enamorar" ¿Yo y Nanoha?...¿Nanoha y Yo?... ¿Yo?...¿Enamorada?...¿De Nanoha?... ¿Estoy enamorada de Nanoha? ¿La amo? ¿Amor?...Nunca antes me había enamorado, no sé cómo se siente ese sentimiento. Miro a Nanoha unos instantes de perfil por sobre su cuello. La admiro. ¡Es hermosa! ¡Preciosa! ¡Linda! ¡Guapa! ¡Es cariñosa! ¡Atenta! ¡Tiene carácter! ¡Es aguerrida! ¡Sabe cocinar! ¡Es estudiosa! ¡Sexy! ¡Tiene todo lo que un hombre o mujer desea en una persona!

¿Y yo estoy dentro de esas personas?... ¡Completamente!…

¡Oh dioses! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE NANOHA!

Mi corazón está palpitando más de lo sanamente debido. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que amo a esta mujer ¡Amo a Nanoha! ¡A _mi_ Nanoha! Por eso la sentía tan indispensable en mi vida. Por eso pensaba constantemente en ella. Por eso mis celos cuando alguien está cerca, la mira o toca.

Ahora estoy segura de dos cosas. La primera. Estoy irrevocablemente enamorada de Nanoha. Y la segunda. Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que este a mi lado para siempre.

Le doy un beso en su cuello sintiendo su aroma a esencia de fresas. Y la abrazo más fuertemente a mí. Como si no la dejara ir. Jamás. Ella se voltea un poco y me mira con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Entre mis pensamientos acerca de mi amor por Nanoha. No me había dado cuenta que la película ya estaba en el punto, donde Jack moría en el agua congelada. Y como Rose le daba un último beso en su mano. Diciéndole que cumpliría su promesa. "Continuar su vida, vivir muchos años, tener hijos y morir en una cálida cama por la vejez". Limpie los ojos lagrimosos de Nanoha con besos. Acaricie su mejilla, cerré los ojos y le di un beso en los labios. Cargado de amor por ella. ¡Nanoha te amo!

Nos besamos unos minutos. Sin importar que la película siguiera corriendo. Solo existía Nanoha y yo. Nadie más. La música de los créditos le daba un efecto romántico al momento. Ella se levanta sutilmente de entre mis piernas y se sienta sobre ellas. Me abraza por el cuello. Yo la abrazo por su cintura. Y nos volvemos a besar, como nunca lo hicimos antes. No me excito la posición. Como en otra ocasión lo haría. Porque esta vez era diferente. Ambas lo sentíamos. No era deseo. Era AMOR. Un sentimiento que nunca pensé sentir. Y lo vine a encontrar aquí. En Japón. En Uminari. En esta casa. ¡En mis brazos! Con la pequeña Takamachi. Un Angel pelirrojo, de mirada lavanda. Que ahora hace que mi corazón palpite a mil. Tan solo con su tacto. Que hace que sus besos me lleven al mismísimo paraíso. ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!... ¡Nanoha, mi Nanoha Te Amo!

Nos separamos por falta de aire. Juntamos nuestras frentes. Yo tenía mis ojos cerrados. Trataba de controlar la respiración. Estaba en un trance. Cuando calmo estos sentimientos. Abro los ojos. Y veo la mirada Lavanda de Nanoha mirarme como nunca la vi antes. Me trasmitía tanto. Confusión. Temor. Cariño. Pasión. **Amor**.

Llevo mi mano derecha a su mano derecha, y hago que toque mi pecho. Mi corazón. Sin dejar de verla fijamente. Le digo:

"Nanoha", la llamo en un susurro. "¿Sientes como palpita mi corazón?", ella asiente sutilmente. Sin interrumpir nuestra conexión. "Nunca, jamás, me paso esto con nadie", le confieso. "Y ahora lo hace por ti", le digo. Ella abre sus ojos un poco de la sorpresa. "Nanoha Takamachi", la llamo nuevamente. "Te amo", le confieso mi amor. Esta vez ella se agita. Su mano que está en mi pecho lo aprieta en un agarre. "Nanoha te amo", le vuelvo a confesar, besándola intensamente con este amor que ha surgido y que solo le pertenece a ella. Ahora y siempre.

Nos besamos por unos minutos más. Y siento como las lágrimas de Nanoha corren como cascada. Abro los ojos. Me aparto. Llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas.

"Nanoha _Amor_ no llores por favor", le digo limpiando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares. "Yo lo siento, no debí decirte nada", le digo mirando bajo.

"F-Fate n-no… lo sientas", me dijo aun llorando. Tomando con sus manos mi cara. Y Levantándola para mirarla. "No...", me trato de decir algo, pero no lo logro. Trago saliva un poco. "No lloro por lo que dijiste"

"¿E-Entonces porque lloras?", le pregunte. Dejando que una lagrima cayera por mi mejilla derecha.

"Porque estoy feliz Fate", me dijo. "Porque desde que te conocí", me dijo acariciando mis cara. "Al primer segundo de ver tus maravillosos ojos borgoña", me dijo besándolos. "Yo me enamore de ti", me confeso. Con un beso en los labios. Y yo abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa. "Si Fate-chan", me dijo nuevamente. Besando mi frente. "Yo te amo", me dijo eso. Mirándome fijamente. Trasmitiéndome su amor. Y yo deje que mis lágrimas fluyeran. Y nos volvimos a besar. Esta vez ambas trasmitiendo nuestros nuevos sentimientos en un beso. Que duraría toda la eternidad.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y juntamos nuestras frentes.

"Te amo Nanoha"

"Te amo Fate-chan"

Nos confesamos nuevamente. Abrazándonos mutuamente. Ella acostada sobre mi cuerpo con su cabeza en mi pecho y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Y yo con mi cabeza sobre la suya, abrazándola por la cintura. Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio por unas horas. Solo se podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones compactadas.

"Fate-Chan", me llamo Nanoha

"Si", le respondí.

"¿Qué opinas de la película?", me dijo. Acurrucándose más a mí pecho.

"Opino y aprendí muchas cosas de ella,", le dije sincera. Acariciando su espalda.

"Me las puedes decir", me dijo. Subiendo un poco su vista para mirarme.

"Bueno", le dije dándole un beso en la cabeza. "Me enseño que las posiciones sociales no influyen, cuando de verdad se ama", le dije. "Me enseño que hasta el amor más verdadero y profundo se hunde...Pero deja una huella imborrable en tu vida", continúe diciéndole con un poco de pena. "Que llega un día en que los buenos momentos vividos y la persona amada, solo existen en tu memoria", le dije besando su cabeza. "Al amor no le importa donde, cuando o por cuanto tiempo…siempre encontrará la forma de surgir", le dije tomándole la mano. Y acariciándola con el pulgar. "Y la moraleja que deja es: "Trata todas las cosas como un tesoro, sobre todo las que más te importan, porque puede ser la última vez que las veas"", le dije mirándola fijamente.

"Fate-chan me sacaste el pensamiento de la cabeza", me dijo con una sonrisa cálida. Ahora ella acariciando mi mano con su pulgar.

"Sera porque estamos conectadas", le dije. Llevando su mano a mi cara para sentirla.

"Puede ser", me dijo en un susurro, mirándome. Y acariciándome los labios con su mano que estaba bajo la mía.

Se acercó a mí. Y nos besamos nuevamente. Unos minutos más. Acariciamos nuestros cuerpos con cariño y amor. Ya se estaba oscureciendo.

"Nanoha es algo tarde, vamos a preparar la cena", le dije.

"Mmm ok", me dijo levantándose de sobre mí.

"Vamos", le dije dándole un beso corto en los labios y llevándola de la mano con dirección a la cocina.

"Vamos", dijo. Dejándose llevar.

Ya en la cocina. Nos repartimos las tareas. Ella prepararía la carne. Y yo los vegetales. Todo para cenar unos ricos _Tacos_ al estilo Takamachi. Como le puse yo. Jajaja. Cocinamos entre abrazos. Besos. Y miradas de amor.

Ya sentadas en la mesa. Dimos los debidos respetos antes de empezar a comer. Eso no lo hacía. Hasta integrarme a la familia Takamachi. Me prepare un taco gigantesco. Nanoha solo me miraba y se reía.

"Fate-Chan no seas glotona, se te va a esparramar en la ropa", me dijo Nanoha tendiente una servilleta en mi cuello.

"Pero tengo mucha hambre", le dije llevándome mi súper taco a la boca.

"Fate se te va a ", dijo eso. Y se me cayó la mitad de la preparación de la masita del taco al plato. Menos mal me siento de forma correcta, si no, se me cae todo a la ropa. "Fate-Chan es una verdadera niña pequeña", me dijo limpiándome la boca.

"Yo no soy una niña pequeña", le dije con un puchero.

"Fate-chan", me llamo y me dio una lamida a mi mejilla. "Es bastante rico comer de tu cara Nyhahaha", me dijo relamiéndose los labios y riéndose.

"Ven aquí", le dije sonrojada hasta las orejas. Y Dándole un beso.

Seguimos comiendo. Ahora más tranquilamente. Cuando quedamos satisfechas. Reposamos un rato en la mesa. Entre conversas fortuitas. Y Besos robados. Nos levantamos a lavar los platos.

"Fate-Chan yo termino aquí, solo me queda ordenar eso" dijo apuntando a los comestibles dentro de una bolsa. "Y listo", me dijo. "Ve a ducharte mientras tanto"

"Bueno", le dije dándole un beso.

Subí a la segunda planta. Me metí a mi habitación a buscar un piyama. De dos pies, color negro. Salí de esta. Y ahora me metí al baño. Me quite mi ropa y la deje en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Lave mis dientes. Es una costumbre cuando me ducho lavarme los dientes antes. Doy el agua caliente y la aleo con la fría. Me vuelvo agarro mi celular y coloco música. Y Me meto a la ducha. Mientras el agua corre por mi cuerpo. Canto la primera canción que aparece y es Don´t Cry de Guns and Roses…

 _ **Guns N' Roses - Don't Cry / No llores**_

 _Talk to me softly / Háblame con suavidad,_

 _There is something in your eyes / hay algo en tus ojos,_

 _Don't hang your head in sorrow / no dejes caer tu cabeza (arrastrada por) la pena,_

 _And please don't cry / y por favor, no llores._

 _I know how you feel inside / Sé cómo te sientes,_

 _I've, I've been there before / yo he, he pasado por eso,_

 _Something is changing inside you / algo está cambiando dentro de ti,_

 _And don't you know / y tú no lo sabes._

 _Don't you cry tonight / Esta noche, no llores,_

 _I still love you, baby_

 _Don't you cry tonight / Esta noche, no llores,_

 _Don't you cry tonight / Esta noche, no llores,_

 _There's a heaven above you baby / hay un cielo por encima de ti cariño,_

 _And don't you cry tonight / y no llores esta noche._

 _Give me a whisper / Dame un susurro,_

 _And give me a sigh / y dame un suspiro._

 _Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye / Dame un beso antes de que me digas adiós._

 _Don't you take it so hard now / No te lo tomes de forma tan violenta,_

 _And please don't take it so bad / y por favor, no te lo tomes tan mal._

 _I'll still be thinking of you / Todavía estaré pensando en ti_

 _And the times we had, baby / y en los momentos que tuvimos, cariño._

 _And don't you cry tonight / y no llores esta noche._

 _Don't you cry tonight / Esta noche, no llores,_

 _Don't you cry tonight / Esta noche, no llores,_

 _There's a heaven above you baby / hay un cielo por encima de ti cariño,_

 _And don't you cry tonight / y no llores esta noche._

 _And please remember that I never lied / Y por favor, recuerda que nunca mentí,_

 _And please remember how I felt inside / y por favor, recuerda cómo me sentí por dentro._

 _Now honey, you got to make it your own way / Ahora cariño, tienes que hacer tu propio camino,_

 _But you'll be alright now, sugar / pero estarás bien, dulzura._

 _You'll feel better tomorrow / Te sentirás mejor mañana,_

 _Come the morning light now baby / deja que llegue la luz de la mañana._

 _And don't you cry tonight / y no llores esta noche._

 _And don't you cry tonight / y no llores esta noche._

 _And don't you cry tonight / y no llores esta noche_

 _There's a heaven above you baby / hay un cielo por encima de ti cariño,_

 _And don't you cry / y no llores esta noche._

 _Don't you ever cry / No llores,_

 _Don't you cry tonight / Esta noche, no llores,_

 _Baby, maybe someday... / cariño, quizás algún día..._

 _Don't you cry, don't you ever cry / No llores, no llores,_

 _Don't you cry tonight / esta noche, no llores._

Cuando termina la canción, dejo de cantar y siento una suave voz conocida a mi espalda, me volteo y veo a Nanoha mirándome apoyada en la pared.

"Fate-Chan no sabía que cantaba también en la ducha", me dijo desarmándose su coleta y dejando totalmente su pelo suelto. Y desvistiéndose lentamente al compás de "Since I Don't Have You"….

Yo tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Mirándola de arriba bajo. Mientras ella movía sus caderas quitándose su vestido. Cuando llego a su ropa interior que solo consistía de una pequeña tanga de encaje negra. No llevaba brasier. Su largo cabello tapaba sus pechos. Se me atoro agua en la boca. Me la trague sin cerrar mis ojos. Me mordí el labio inferior. Se volteo mostrándome su espalda desnuda. Y sin dejar de mover sus caderas, con sus manos se quitó esa diminuta tanga sutilmente, con los pulgares, bajando suavemente de ella hasta dejarlas en el piso. Mostrándome su expuesta retaguardia bien proporcionada. Me mordí más fuerte el labio. ¡Oh dios mio, esta mujer es la sensualidad personificada!

 _ **Guns N' Roses - Since I Don't Have You / Desde que no te tengo a ti**_

 _I don't have plans and schemes / No tengo planes ni estrategias,_

 _And I don't have hopes and dreams / no tengo esperanzas ni sueños,_

 _I don't have anything / no tengo nada,_

 _Since I don't have you / desde que no te tengo a ti._

"N-Nano…", estaba tartamuda de la impresión.

"Sabes Fate-Chan me gusta mucha esa canción", me dijo ahora caminando sensualmente hacia mi celular. "Se ha convertido en mi nueva canción favorita", me dijo tecleando en él. Lo dejo en el mismo lugar. Se volteo. Me miro con deseo. Y camino en mi dirección de manera subjetivamente-provocativa. ¡Cielo santo!

"Nanoha…", Susurre. Ella se puso delante de mí, bajo la regadera.

"Fate-Chan te importaría refregarme la espalda", me dijo tomando todo su pelo con sus manos. Y llevándoselo a su hombro derecho. Dejándome a la vista desde su cuello, espalda, traserito, hasta sus piernas. ¡Ya no doy más!

 _And I don't have fond desires / Y no tengo deseos de afecto,_

 _And I don't have happy hours / y no tengo horas felices,_

 _I don't have anything / no tengo nada,_

 _Since I don't have you / desde que no te tengo a ti._

Yo solo tome la esponja. Trague grueso. He hice lo que me pidió. Comencé a refregarle su cuello. Hombros. Brazos. Espalda. Me arrodille. Pase mi mano por mi cara. ¡Dios dame fuerzas! Le paso la esponja por su redondito y paradito trasero. Lo masajeo con ambas manos. Y con toda mi palma abierta meto para limpiar dentro de este. Delicadamente. De abajo arriba. Sucesivamente para que quede bien limpio. Luego le enjabono las piernas. Y con ambas manos a sus costados me levanto perfilando su esbelta silueta. Ella termina de masajear su cabello, sacándose el acondicionador. Se voltea. Nos miramos. Y no hay necesidad de decir absolutamente nada. Yo llevo mis manos automáticamente a sus pechos. Ella cierra los ojos. Sintiendo el tacto de mis manos. Enjabono cuidadosamente con mis dos manos ambas tetas. Los miro detenidamente. Llevo mi boca a su seno derecho. Le doy una succionada completamente. Nanoha gime. Saco mi lengua. Y lamo varias veces sus erectos pezones. De abajo arriba. Chupo. Lamo. Así sucesivamente. Y termino con una mordida. Llevo mi boca a su seno izquierdo y repito el mismo procedimiento. Sin dejar de masajear el otro.

Bajo entre besos y con ambas manos a su entrepierna. Me arrodillo ante ella. Me deleito con su femineidad. Separo sus piernas. Con mi mano derecha enjabono toda su extensión. Con movimientos delicados. Levanto su pierna y la dejo en una extensión de la pared de la ducha donde están los utensilios de aseo personal. A la altura de mis pantorrillas. Su coño está totalmente expuesto a mí. Me relamo los labios. Con mi mano izquierda abro sus labios mayores y masajeo su clítoris con mis dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha. Nanoha gime fuerte. Llevo mi boca a su entrepierna. Saco mi lengua. Y lamo toda la extensión de esta. De abajo arriba. Sucesivamente Succiono su clítoris. Y muerdo. Esta se endurece. Tomo los glúteos de Nanoha en mis dos manos. Y hago que su pelvis se mueva al compás de mis chupadas.

"Aaahhhmm... F-Fate-Chan", gemía mi nombre Nanoha. Con sus manos en mi cabeza.

Como me excitaba escucharla decir "Fate-Chan" en estos momentos. Unos minutos más. Y ella se vino en mi boca. Respiraba dificultoso. Yo me pare. Y la bese intensamente. Ella paro el beso. Me miro sensual y mordió mi labio inferior.

"Es mi turno de enjabonar a Fate-Chan", me dijo. Tomando la esponja.

 _Happiness and I guess / La felicidad y yo, supongo_

 _I never will again / que nunca la tendré de nuevo._

 _When you walked out on me / Cuando tú me abandonaste (saliste de mí)_

 _In walked old misery / entró la vieja tristeza,_

 _And she's been here since then / y ha estado aquí desde entonces._

Cierro los ojos. Y me volteo. Dejo que Nanoha me enjabone el cuello. Los hombros. Los brazos. La espalda. El trasero. Lo masajea más de la cuenta. Incluso besa y pasa los dedos. Llega a mis piernas y las enjabona de abajo arriba. Con sus dos manos. Se levanta y besa mi cuello. Me voltea pasa la esponja por mi clavícula. Mientras le da besos y lamidas a mi cuello. Baja a mis pechos. Y los masajea.

"Fate-Chan tienes unos lindos pechos", me dijo. Metiendo mi seno izquierdo a su boca. Le da varias chupadas. Mete mi pezón a su boca. Y succiona fuerte. Lo lame sucesivamente. Y muerde.

"Mmm…aahhmm…N-Nanoha", gemí su nombre. Lo estaba haciendo realmente bien.

Luego repite el mismo procedimiento con mi seno derecho. Sin dejar de masajear el ya tratado. Cuando termina. Besa mi abdomen. Se arrodilla ante mí. Me mira desde abajo. Tiene sus ojos azules oscuros del deseo. Yo debo estar igual. O peor. ¡Me siento tan poderosa en estos momentos!

Respiro agitado. Cuando ella me agarra la polla. Y la masajea de abajo arriba. Con su mano izquierda. Sucesivamente. Por toda su extensión. Subo mi pierna al mismo lugar como lo hice con ella. Para sentirla mejor. Lo colócala entre sus labios. Mueve la boca a lo largo del pene de forma suave, pero provocativa. Cubre el glande con sus dedos unidos en forma de capullo. Inmediatamente después, presiona los lados de mi pene con los labios, alternando las caricias con los labios con suaves mordiscos.

"¿Lo disfrutas Fate-Chan?", me pregunta entre chupadas.

"¡Oh dios!... Aaahmm… no sabes cuánto amor", le digo llevando mi mano derecha a su cabeza. Y presionándola contra mi pelvis. Ella automáticamente lleva las suyas a mi trasero. Presionándolo.

Ella chupa mi miembro. Sucesivamente. Cada vez más rápido. Y luego para un poco. Presiona mi glande firmemente entre sus labios, mientras lo besas. Convierte esos besos en suaves movimientos de succión. Poco a poco va subiendo su intensidad. Introduce nuevamente mi polla, pero esta vez más dentro de su boca y lo saca de su boca. Y lo vuelve a repetir.

"¡OH MERDA!", grito en italiano. Curvando mi espalda.

Reduce un poco la intensidad y sostiene mi pene con su mano izquierda.

"Que pasa con ese vocabulario italiano Señorita Fate", me dijo Nanoha.

"¡Merda l'italiano ora Nanoha!", le digo en italiano, acariciando su cabeza. Y mirándola con mis rojos de deseo.

Ella sonríe. Besa mi polla. Y recorre toda su extensión con su lengua, sin dejar espacio de lamidas. Vuelve a introducir mi miembro en su boca, hasta más adentro posible ¿Esta mujer es de garganta profunda?, pensé entre gemidos. Y Comienza a succionar con movimientos fuertes. ¡Se lo está tragando! ¡Mujer donde me estas llevando! ¡No doy más! ¡Me vengo!

La paro con mis dos manos. La volteo. Con mis piernas separo sus piernas. Ella coloca ambas manos contra la pared Y le masajeo el culo. Le doy una nalgada. Y me acuerdo del bendito Lubricante ¿Dónde mierda está el maldito lubricante? Ella voltea su cabeza. Siente mi perdida.

"¿Buscas esto?", me dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa extendiendo su mano a un lado de la ducha. Junto a su ropa. Y pasándome el lubricante.

 _I don't have love to share / No tengo amor que compartir,_

 _And I don't have one who cares / y no tengo a nadie que se preocupe por mí,_

 _I don't have anything / no tengo nada,_

 _Since I don't have you / desde que no te tengo a ti._

Le sonrió. ¡Nanoha eres mi perdición!, pensé. Vuelve a su posición. Con sus manos contra la pared y las piernas abiertas. Yo me arrodillo. Le abro el culo con ambas manos. Saco mi lengua y le doy una lamida. Nanoha gime. Me hecho un poco de lubricante en mis dedos. Y los introduzco en su ano. Esparciéndolo por todo su interior. Me paro aun con mis dedos dentro. Le doy besos a su espalda. Subiendo a su cuello. Saco mi dedo. He introduzco de a poco mi pene dentro. Nanoha gime cuando llego hasta el fondo. Empiezo movimientos cortos de mete y saca. Luego circularmente. ¡Definitivamente el lubricante será mi nuevo mejor amigo! Comienzo a subir la intensidad. Llevo mi mano izquierda a su seno izquierdo. Y mi mano derecha acaricia su clítoris. Sin dejar de embestirla. Siento como sus paredes se aprietan. ¡El paraíso hecho Mujer!

"Oh F-Fate-Chan… Aaahmmm", gemía mi nombre Nanoha. "Dame más", me dijo. La embestí fuerte "Más", me dijo y la volví a embestir profundo. "DAME MÁS FATE", me grito.

Atraje mis manos. Agache un poco más su tronco superior. Y coloque ambas manos en sus caderas. Saque mi miembro de ella y lo metí de una. Profundo.

"¡OH CIELO SANTO FATE-CHAN!", grito Nanoha entre gemido.

"¿Te gusta?", le dije dándole una nalgada.

"Si", me dijo. Moviendo su culo. Con mi pene dentro de ella. "Dame con fuerza Fate- chan", me ordeno.

"Con todo el placer", le dije dándole un beso en la espalda.

Saco mi polla de ella. Y lo meto profundo. Nanoha gime fuerte. ¡Le gusta! Lo saco nuevamente y se la clavo con más profundidad. Comienzo embestidas constantes dentro de ella. Sucesivamente.

"Más rápido Fate-chan", me dijo ordeno Nanoha.

¡Qué mujer más insaciable!, pensé.

La embisto con más fuerza. Y más profundo. Llegando a su Punto G. A Nanoha le tiemblan las piernas. Unas embestidas más y me corro dentro de ella.

 _You, you, you... / Tú, tú, tú..._

"Dios mio Nanoha eso fue Ufff", digo sacando mi polla de dentro de ella.

"Sin comentarios", me dijo dándose la vuelta. "Me duele un poco la espalda", dijo eso moviendo sus caderas circularmente.

"Ven vamos", le digo colocándole su bata rosa. Y yo colocándome la mía de color amarillo. La cargo en mis brazos. Al estilo nupcial. Cierro las llaves de la ducha y salimos del baño.

La dejo sobre mi cama. Le seco el cuerpo con una toalla. Y un poco su húmedo cabello. Y le coloco su camisón rosa cuidadosamente. Ella se mete dentro de las cobijas. Mientras yo vuelvo al baño por mi celular. Deteniendo la reproducción de la canción que Nanoha coloco para nuestro encuentro "Since I Don't Have You" también será mi nueva canción favorita.

Sonrió. Vuelvo a mi habitación. Me coloco mi piyama que es un conjunto negro de polera y pantalón. Me meto bajo las cobijas. Extiendo mi mano para apagar la luz. Y me acomodo tras la espalda de Nanoha para abrazarla.

"Buenas noches amor", le digo besando su cuello.

"Buenas noches Fate-Chan", me dijo. Acomodándose más a mí de espalda. "Te amo", me dijo en un susurro.

"Yo también te amo Nanoha", le digo apretándola con más fuerza con mis brazos. "¡Realmente Te amo!", término diciéndole en un susurro.

Y nos dejamos llevar por los sueños de Morfeo.

 **¡UN CAPITULO CARGADO DE SENTIMIENTO! Por fin se confesaron, no todo es Sexo señores… Bueno es parte del conjunto…. Cof Cof**

 **¡NanoFate Forever!**

 **¡Fate tuvo que ver el Titanic para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Nanoha! (Eso salió de un sueño cursi mio jijiji No soy muy buena con las palabras románticas pero se confesaron de igual forma… *-* )**

 **¿Qué piensan de la Confesión mutua? Al estilo "My Heart Will Go On"**

 **Y aparecieron nuevos personajes a escena… ¿Qué papeles desempeñaran en la vida de nuestra parejita?**

 **¿Qué pasara de aquí en adelante? ¿Se vendrán dramas en su relación?**

 _ **Momento de reflexión:**_

 _ **-¿Alguien ha visto un NanoFate adaptado al Titanic? (Yo no, y se vee muy romántico)**_

 _ **-¿Cómo será el lubricante de fresas? (MmmmCofCof)**_

 _ **-¿Han hecho el amor con música sexy, como será hacerlo al estilo de la voz de Axl Roses y el guitarreo de Slash…. Y más con este temazo "Since I Don't Have You"…? (Ufff que imaginación la mía. ¡Señor apiádate de mi alma lujuriosa! Es todo culpa del Yuri Y Yuri-Futa)**_

 **Pequeño spoiler,**

 ***Próximo capítulo se titula: ¡El regreso de nuestros padres!**

 **Nuevos personajes, celos, romance y mucho sexo…..**

 **Espero sus review de sugerencias u comentarios**

 **SecretFerr**


	6. Chapter 6

**Agradezco los Review y sugerencias (Sobre todo por las faltas de ortografía)**

 **Comentario capitulo anterior :**

 ***** **Ririshiyo: ¡Que feliz!, saber que te gusto la confesión, gracias; espero sigas leyendo y comentando.**

 ***** **Nadaoriginal: Como mencione no soy buena con lo romántico, pero con lo carnal me émbolo Jaja, que bien que te haya gustado. Y obvio que esto no termina. Es el comienzo de grandes episodios.**

 ***** **Sachiko: Mucha acción se vendrá. Y créeme se les va a hacer bastante complicada la cosa en casa. Y el lubricante por ahora lo dejaran guardado. Se quedaran con el recuerdo de que lo ocuparon en el baño Jajaja**

 ***** **Saizoouuuh: Jajaja, te comentó que cuando veía Nanoha Strikes, me imagine tantas cosas que podrían llegar hacer esas dos en sus tiempos libres. O en Vivid cuando Fate llegaba de sus misiones a casa de Nanoha a pasar unas merecidas vacaciones. Uff que abra pasado en esas cuatro paredes…. Ya sabía que seguía a medias tu consejo, cuando te dejas llevar por tu imaginación en una escena tus manos escriben y ni te acuerdas de algunas cosas o consejos en este vaso (Pero en este Cap. Igual ocupe algunos términos). Chrono hará acto de presencia en un par de Cap. No hay apuro con él. (Creo imaginar que lo odiaras y vas a querer que no lo mencione nunca más en este Fic :/)… Y con respecto a la loquilla de Hayate, te informo que no estará emparejada con la pelirosa, más bien es…**

 ***** **AmorChicaxChica: El lubricante de fresas fue una buena inversión. Se dieron como conejos en ese baño jaja. La van a tener que hacer bastante piola. Pero va hacer bien difícil.**

 **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

 **AVISO: CONTIENE FUTA, DRAMA, ROMANCE, EROTISMO Y MUCHO MUCHO SEXO (No digan que no se los advertí)**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **EL REGRESO DE NUESTROS PADRES**

Día lunes. Comienzo de una nueva semana de clases. Mientras yo me doy una ducha, Nanoha prepara el desayuno. A pasado ya una semana desde que nos confesamos. Desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada por primera vez. Todo va súper bien. Ella me corresponde. Que feliz estoy que estemos juntas. No como novias. Ella no quiso. Pero juntas al fin y al cabo. Tendré que conformarme con "Hermanas con derecho" como propuso. Por ahora.

Cuando bajo por las escaleras, siento un delicioso olor en el ambiente. Sonrió.

"Buenos días Fate-Chan", me dice Nanoha al verme bajar.

"Buenos días Nanoha", le digo acercándome a ella y dándole un beso en los labios. "Mmmm… ¿que huele tan rico?", le pregunto. Al separarme de ella.

"Es nuestro almuerzo", me dijo dándose la vuelta.

"¿Me preparaste el almuerzo?", le dije abrazándola por la espalda.

"Fate-Chan te presento los obentos", me dijo sonrojada. Mostrándome un pocillo de plástico con comida. Tenía algunas figuritas. Un pulpo de salchicha. El arroz tenía una forma de gato. Había diversos vegetales. ¡Qué lindo! ¡Y que rico!

"Mmmm… se vee delicioso", le dije. Acercando mi mano para tomar una figura de pulpo.

"Fate es tu almuerzo, no lo comerás ahora", me dijo dándome un golpecito en la mano. Lo cerró y lo metió a una lonchera azul.

"Nanoha cruel, tengo hambre", le dije con un puchero.

"Tu desayuno está en la mesa", me dijo de espalda.

Mire en dirección a la mesa. Y estaba todo listo para desayunar. Me fui a sentar. Tome el cereal y la leche. Mientras Nanoha se sentaba a mi lado con unas tostadas.

"¿Quieres las Tostadas con mantequilla o mermelada?", me pregunto.

"Mermelada", le dije llevando una cucharada de cereal a mi boca. Nanoha me consentía mucho más que antes. Sonreí. Me encanta esta mujer.

Me dejo las tostadas con mermelada en un plato y me sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja.

"Nanoha", le dije tomando sus manos. Ella me miro. "Te amo", le dije besando el dorso de ambas.

"Yo también Fate-Chan", me dijo con una risita.

"¿Hoy almorzaremos juntas?", le pregunte. Nunca almorzamos juntas en la escuela. Ella siempre esta con sus amigas. Y yo con mis colegas.

"No lo sé, quizás", me dijo dándole un trajo al jugo.

"Vamos Nanoha solo por hoy", le digo poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

"Mmmm ok", me digo desviando la mirada sonrojada.

"¡Sí!", dije. Alzando mí brazo en triunfo.

Seguimos con nuestro tranquilo desayuno. Luego de un par de minutos nos preparamos para irnos. Como últimamente lo hacíamos. Juntas.

"Nanoha", la llame antes de que saliera. Ella se voltea y la beso intensamente contra la puerta de la entrada. "Ahora sí", le digo separándome de ella. Ambas estamos algo sonrojadas luego de eso. ¿Es idea mía o hace un poco de calor?

Nanoha abre la puerta y sale. Yo espero un poco. Hace 3 días con Nanoha no tenemos relaciones. No es porque no queramos, eso es obvio. Pero ella está en zona roja. Por lo cual hay que esperar. Me mentalizo. Me doy golpecitos en mis mejillas. Sentí vibrar mi celular. Pero no le di importancia. Y salgo. Cuando llego al auto. Nanoha ya está esperándome lista. Me subo y me coloco el cinturón.

"¿Quieres escuchar algo en particular?", me pregunto colocando el plus.

"Mmm no en realidad", le digo arrancando el auto. "Te cedo el honor", le digo guiñando el ojo.

"Nyhahaha, prepárate para escuchar Reggaetón", me dijo riendo.

"Sabes acabo de arrepentirme", le dije con cara de horror. No me gusta el reggaetón. Puedo pasar mucha música. Pero definitivamente esa no es de mi agrado.

"Nyhahaha", Nanoha seguía riéndose. Ella sabe mis gustos. Incluso a ella no le gusta. Me está vacilando.

"Ni se te ocurra", le digo. Parando el auto en rojo. Me acerco a Nanoha a hacerle cosquillas. Quito el plus del estéreo. Lo que provoca que por arte de los dioses se ponga la radio Fm.

"** _Repito chicos/as Ya están las entradas disponibles para Coldplay en vivo en el estadio de Tokio, el 15 de agosto no se lo pierdan_ **", término de anunciar el locutor.

Con Nanoha nos quedamos viendo. Escuchamos tanto el grupo como la fecha. Coldplay. 15 de agosto. Mi banda favorita y la de Nanoha. Y su fecha de cumpleaños. ¿Será coincidencia?

"Coldplay eh, eso es genial", le dije a Nanoha arrancando el auto.

"Muy genial", me dijo. Por reojo la vi que miraba el estéreo muy fijamente pensativa.

Sonrió. "Esto es perfecto", pensé.

Cuando llegamos al escuela. Deje a Nanoha a la entrada.

"Nos vemos al almuerzo, que tengas un buen día", le digo besando su mano.

"Si, nos vemos", me dijo abriendo la puerta.

Cuando se bajó. Arranque el auto con dirección al estacionamiento. Bastante pensativa. Pero sonreí. "Veremos qué puedo hacer", pensé.

Ya aparcada en mi lugar. Me dirigí a la entrada.

"Señorita que feliz se ve esta mañana", me dijo Don Kiel el conserje.

"Si muy feliz", le dije. "¿Y usted como a estado?"

"Muy bien, sobretodo de verla mejor", me dijo

"Muchas gracias", le dije sonriente.

"Que tenga un buen día señorita", me dijo.

"Usted igual don Kiel", le dije despidiéndome de él.

Me dirigía a mi oficina. Con una patente sonrisa. Y tarareando "Viva la vida" de Coldplay..

"Alguien tuvo un buen fin de semana", me dijo una voz femenina a mi lado.

"Ah, hola Ginga", le dije aun sonriente.

"Te vees bien cuando sonríes", me dijo acercándose más a mí. "Se puede saber el motivo", eso me lo dijo besando mi mejilla.

"Mmm... se puede decir que tuve lindos sueños", le dije separándome de ella levemente. Me sentía algo incomoda.

"Bastante lindos, para que tengas esa cara", me dijo tomando mi brazo. "Vamos por nuestra dosis de cafeína mañanera y me cuentas", me dijo arrastrándome a la cafetería de la escuela.

Cuando llegamos había unos pocos alumnos. Los saludamos cortésmente. Hicimos nuestros pedidos a la señora que atendía la cafetería. Y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa vacía.

"Te avisaron de la reunión", me dijo Ginga.

"¿Qué reunión?", le dije con una ceja levantada.

"Fate si contestaras las llamadas o mensajes lo sabrías", me dijo con reproche.

"Lo siento", le dije.

Ahora que me acuerdo anoche tenía varias llamadas y mensajes. Pero estaba tan metida en mi mundo de Nanoha. Que lo deje totalmente en el olvido. ¡Y hoy no me he dado el tiempo de revisar nada!

"Uff nunca cambias", me dijo suspirando. "Hay una reunión a las 10"

"¿Sobre qué?", le dije dándole un sorbo al cappuccino.

"Sobre el aniversario de la escuela", me dijo.

"¡Oh! ¿Y las clases?", le pregunte.

"Tiempo libre, hasta que terminemos la reunión", me dijo sin más. "Y hoy que tenía preparada una prueba para los de 1°",

"Jajaja, deben de estar felices", le dije riendo.

"Saltando de un pie", me dijo ella riendo también.

"De la que se salvaron, conociéndote se las hiciste complicada", le dije. Sin dejar de reír.

"Jajaja, no tanto", me dijo moviendo su mano derecha de arriba abajo.

"Tu risa malvada dice lo contrario", le dije. Riéndonos con más fuerza.

"Pero miren estas tortolitas", digo en un medio grito Nove. Acercándosenos.

"Nove defiéndeme, Fate me llamo malvada", le dijo Ginga con un puchero a su hermana.

"Hermana lo eres, lo siento", le dijo Nove, guiñándome un ojo. Para seguirle el juego.

"Jajaja, Una mujer malvada y despiadada", dije dándole los cinco a nove. Siempre bromeando juntas.

"Que crueles, ustedes dos siempre en mi contra", dijo Ginga. Mirando a ambas alternadamente. Con las cejas un poco fruncidas aun con su puchero.

"Nove te acuerdas de Cruella de vil, jaja", le dije a Nove. Realmente quería seguir bromeando. Estaba feliz.

"Como olvidarlo, _cuñadita_ ", me dijo Nove riéndose más fuerte.

¿Cuñadita? ¡Qué va! No le di importancia. Nos seguimos riendo y suena el timbre.

Nos levantamos. Y todas nos fuimos en distintas direcciones.

"Nos vemos en la reunión chicas", dijo Nove.

"Nos vemos", dijimos Ginga y yo al unísono.

"Nos vemos Fate", me dijo dándome un beso bastante largo en la mejilla.

No me dejo despedirme y se fue. ¿Se estará pasando algún rollo conmigo? Vamos a tener que dejar algunas cosas claras, si es que quiero evitar malos entendidos.

Me dirijo a mi clase. Con el 1° de secundaria. Chicos de entre 11 a 12 años. Son bastante imperativos. Pero buenos cabros. Cuando llegué todos se levantan para recibirme.

"Buenos días Alumnos", les dije a todos. Parándome al frente.

"Buenos días profesora Testarossa", dijeron todas al unísono.

"Pueden sentarse", les dije. Ya todos sentados continúe. "Chicos hoy todos los profesores tenemos una reunión a las 10, por lo cual no tendremos gimnasia", dije y todos gritaron emocionados. "Pero", dije y todos cambiaron sus caras de felicidad a pánico. Sonreí. "Debemos quedarnos en la sala hasta la hora, por lo cual quiero sugerencias de que podemos hacer por mientras", les dije apoyándome en el escritorio con mis brazos y pies cruzados, mirándolos.

"Qué tal si jugamos a la botella", dijo un peligris con mirada pervertida. Era Kurt Grendel. El revoltoso de la clase.

"Ni se te ocurra Kurt", dijo Rio Wesley. Una pelimorada bastante agradable.

"Que aburrida", dijo el chico subiendo los pies al escritorio. Yo lo deje pasar. Ese chico no va a cambiar nunca.

"Ya sé", dijo Luca. Una castaña con coletas risadas. Levantando su mano. Todas la miramos "Corre el anillo", dijo y todos casi nos caímos de espalda. ¡Que inocente!, pensé.

"Hablando de aburridas e infantiles", dijo Kurt.

"Cállate Idiota", dijo la mejor amiga de Luca. Linda una rubia con mascarilla en la boca. ¿Siempre me he preguntado, porque nunca se la quita? ¿Será alérgica?

"Verdad o reto", dijo Mía. La otra chica del trio.

"Solo preguntar y responder", dijo Rinne Berlinetta. La matea del curso. "Sin consecuencias o reto", término diciendo a todos amenazantemente. Todos los chicos asintieron. Esa chica es algo intimidante a pesar de tener una carita de ángel.

"Ok, yo quiero hacer la primera pregunta", dijo Kurt. "Y es para la profe", dijo eso y todos me miraron. ¡Creo que no me va a gustar para nada este juego!, pensé. "¿Qué relación tiene con la profe Ginga?", pregunto y todos me miraron expectantes a la respuesta.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? No le voy a decir que es mi ex. Si no los rumores serán de la historia.

"Somos colegas y también es mi amiga", le dije tranquilamente, con una gota resbalando por mi frente.

"Vamos profe, todos sabemos que hay onda entre ustedes, siempre vemos como la profe Ginga se cuelga de usted cada vez que puede", dijo Kurt mirándome con sospecha. "No es cierto compañeros", les dijo a todos los demás.

"Si es verdad, la profe Ginga es bastante melodiosa con usted", dijo otro chico al fondo.

"Yo el otro día vi a la profe Ginga darle un besote cerca de la boca", dijo otro más.

"Yo hace poco las vi en la cafetería dándose un casi beso", dijo otro. Ya ni veía quien hablaba.

Yo no sabía que decir. Ginga realmente cada vez que podía se me colgaba. Pero somos solamente amigas ¡Dioses que pensara toda la escuela! ¿Y si a Nanoha le llega algún rumor malintencionado en mi contra? ¡Voy a tener que parar esto!

"Chicos párenle, la Profe es libre de hacer lo que quiera", dijo en mi defensa Erio Mondial. Un pelirrojo del cual le tengo bastante cariño.

"Si, aparte no es con ella con quien tiene onda", dijo Caro Ru Lushe. Una pelirosa niña que también le tengo cariño. Pero esta vez me ha hundido más que cuando dijeron lo de Ginga.

"Caro no digas eso", le recrimino Erio.

"Pero si es verdad", dijo Caro con cara inocente.

Todos se pusieron a hablar de con quién o no estaban todos. "Maldita sea la curiosidad y chisme del mundo", pensé. Ya de tanta habladuría los deje libres. Me senté en mi silla. Mire la hora. Quedaban 20 minutos para las 10. Suspire. Mejor me voy antes.

Me dirigí a la sala de reuniones. Había como 4 profesores más. Hablando entre ellos. Los salude cortésmente y me senté en la silla más lejana. No quiero hacer vida social con ninguno de ellos. Estaba en un debate mental con el rumoreo de los alumnos que no me di cuenta que ya había comenzado la reunión.

"Buenos días a los presentes, iré directo al grano, les informo que en 2 semanas se celebrara el aniversario N° 48 de Uminari High School, esta celebración durara 5 días, el consejo estudiantil estará a cargo de las actividades por lo cual le daré el pase a la representante de esta, para que les informe de todos los pormenores", dijo el director Jail Scaglietti. Un viejo que realmente me da mala espina. Mi padre me dijo que tuviera cuidado con él.

"Buenos días profesores, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Mari Kurihara, les informare en que constará el aniversario y cuáles serán sus respectivas funciones…", deje de escucharla y me detuve para mirarla. Kurihara 3° de preparatoria, es una chica morena alta bastante linda y de mirada seria. Popular por ser inteligente, buena en los deportes y romper corazones. Pero he escuchado de las malas lenguas que es sádica y pervertida.

"¿Profesora Testarossa está de acuerdo?", escuche decir a Kurihara.

"Eh?, si si", respondí afirmativamente a no sé qué cosa.

"Bueno, la siguiente función es del profesor Cartos…", continuo hablando la presidenta.

"¿Fate estas bien?", me susurro Ginga. ¿Desde cuándo está sentada a mi lado?

"Si, solo tengo algo de hambre", dije mentí. Ella se dio cuenta. Lo sé porque me mira con sospecha.

"Eso no es problema, en el almuerzo te desquitas _cariño_ ", dijo susurrándome más cerca. ¿Cariño? ¡Ok esta mujer definitivamente merece una parada carro! Cuando estemos solas le dejare las cosas claras seriamente.

Terminada la reunión. Me dirigí a mi oficina. Tenía algo de hambre. Mire la hora. Faltan 30 minutos para almorzar. ¡Genial! Iba caminando por los pasillos. No sé porque me desvié un poco y me quise ir por la ruta más larga. A lo mejor me dieron ganas de caminar. Meto mis manos a los bolsillos. Varias chicas se me quedan viendo cuando paso. Algunas me saludan amablemente. Otras me guiñen el ojo descaradamente. ¡Lo que hace las hormonas adolecentes!, pensé.

¡Nunca me metería con una adolescente! Bueno a excepción de una. Que ya estoy completamente perdida. Me rio a mis adentros. ¡Nanoha! ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Abra almorzado ya? ¿Me abra esperado? ¿Y si la voy a buscar, para que almorcemos antes? ¡No Fate! Vas a parecer demasiado aprensiva con ella. Déjala que pase con sus amigas. Prácticamente la tienes para ti en casa. No te separas de ella. Ni siquiera para ir al baño. ¡Oh siii, el baño! ¡Qué manera de tener sexo en el baño! ¡Ojala se repita! Pero con mis 3 días de sequía, adiós baño por ahora.

Caminaba tranquilamente. Pensando en Nanoha. Y como si la atrajera con la mente. Se me aparece. Pero no estaba sola.

"¿Nanoha?", susurre

Me escondí en la pared para observar mejor. Ella estaba muy cariñosa con un chico castaño. Era bastante agraciado el susodicho. No podía negarlo. Nanoha le hablaba. Y él se sonrojaba. ¿De qué mierda hablan? Fruncí el entre ceño. Y aprieto mis manos en puño dentro de mis bolsillos.

"Profe Testarossa", me llaman a un lado.

"Ah, Hola Señorita Florian", le dije desviando un poco la cabeza. Pero sin dejar de ver la escenita de Nanoha y el chico ese.

"¿Le pasa algo?", me dijo. Luego miro en dirección, donde yo tenía puesto mis ojos. "Está espiando a Nanoha", dijo esta vez mirándome a mí.

"Eh, no no", le dije sacando mis manos de los bolsillos agitadamente. "Yo solo…", no sabía que escusa decir, era bastante obvio que la espiaba.

"Está bien profe, la entiendo usted como hermana debe de protegerla, pero no se preocupe Touma es un buen chico, algo torpe, bastante estudioso para mi gusto, pero buen chico"

"Que bien saberlo", le dije. Poco me interesaba si era buen chico o no.

"Aparte que es su ex novio, no creo que tenga problema", me dijo.

"¿Ex Novio?", le dije mirándola fijamente con mis ojos un poco abiertos. ¿Cómo que ex novio? ¡Nanoha nunca me hablo de un ex novio!

"Si, a lo mejor tratan de revivir la llama", me dijo de manera pensativa.

"¿Revivir la llama?", le pregunte con mis dos manos en puño.

"Si profe, como dicen, *donde hubo fuego cenizas queda*", dijo eso juntando sus dos dedos índices. ¡Ok ya entendí!

"A bueno", dije mirando a Nanoha con su _ex._

"Y dejando a Nanoha de lado, ¿Va a participar en el aniversario?", me pregunto acercándose un poco a mí.

"Mmm…Si es obligación", le dije. Y vi como Nanoha y el chico se iba en dirección a las aulas. "Sabes tengo algo de prisa, hablamos en otro momento", le termine de decir dirigiéndome a mi oficina sin ni siquiera escucharla decir algo. ¡Estaba realmente enojada! ¿Nanoha tiene un ex novio y no me lo dijo? Llegue a mi oficina y me senté en la silla del escritorio. Con mis dos manos juntas bajo mi mentón. ¿Revivir la llama? ¿Nanoha querrá volver con él? Es un chico bastante bueno para ella. ¡No Fate, ella está contigo! Deja de pensar eso. Y qué pasaría si ahora te dice: *Sabes Fate, deberíamos dejarlo, quiero volver con Touma, el me dará un futuro*

"¡Aahh deja de pensar!", dije agarrándome los cabellos.

"¿Fate-Chan pasa algo?", me dijo una voz conocida frente al escritorio. Asustándome.

"¿AH?", medio grite de la sorpresa. Nanoha estaba sentada frente a mí riéndose.

"Nyhahaha", se rio un poco más. Acercándose a mí. "¿En que estabas pensando?", me pregunto sentándose en mis piernas.

"E-En n-nada", le respondí nerviosamente. ¡Nunca le diría que en ella y su disque _Ex_!

"Fate-Chan es muy mala mintiendo", me dijo besándome en los labios y luego se paró a sacar los almuerzos de mi bolso.

Me paso el mio y se sentó a mi lado en una silla para las visitas. Abrió mi almuerzo y luego el de ella. Y me hizo un gesto para que comiera. Yo asentí. Tome los cubiertos. Y me dispuse a comer. Pero pensando en que pasaría si Nanoha me deja. ¡Dioses no quiero ni imaginarlo! No ahora que acabo de enamorarme de ella. Que acabo de confesarme.

"Nanoha", la llame.

"Mmm", me dijo masticando su comida.

"Te puedo preguntar algo", le dije mirándola.

"Dilo", me dijo mirándome.

"T-Tou…", trague saliva. "¿T-Touma avenir es tu ex?", le pregunte.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?", me contra preguntó fijamente.

"Mmm solo lo sé", le dije desviando mis ojos.

"Si, cuando tenía como 10 años", me dijo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?", le dije mirando mi almuerzo.

"Como un año", me respondió. "y antes de que preguntes, siempre nos quisimos como amigos, por eso tenemos tan buena relación, simplemente estuvimos por una confusión de sentimientos, lo quiero mucho pero solo como amigo", me dijo. Y nos miramos fijamente. ¡Sus ojos me decían que era verdad!

"Bueno", le dije en un suspiro. ¡Menos mal! Ya estaba que moría de los nervios de solo pensar que me dejaba.

"Fate", me llamo Nanoha.

"Mmm", le dijo mirándola.

"¿Quién te lo dijo?", me pregunto con sus añiles penetrantes.

"N-Nad..", le iba a responder con una mentira.

"Fate", me llamo casi enojada.

"Ok", le dije mirando cual niña regañada. "Florian", le respondí en un susurro.

"Esa maldita arpía", dijo enojada. Con ambas manos en puño.

"Nanoha solo lo comento", me apresuré a decirle. "Hace poco te vi con el hablando en el patio, y bueno estaba con Florian y solo lo comento", le dije tratando de calmarla. Atrayéndola a mí. Y sentándola en mis piernas.

"¿Que hacías con ella espiándome?", me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"Nanoha no te estábamos espiando", le dije abrazándola por la cintura. Y besando su cuello.

"Si si claro", me dijo llevando sus manos a mi pecho.

"Nanoha", la llame besando su mentón.

"Mmm", me dijo llevando sus manos a mi cuello.

"¿Te puedo besar?", le susurre cerca de su oído.

"Desde cuando pides permiso para besarme", me dijo atrayéndome más a ella.

"¿Mmm, no lo hago?", le digo y la beso.

"No", me dijo mordiéndome el labio inferior. Y profundizo intensamente.

Nos dejamos llevar por nuestro momento. Se estaba poniendo algo acalorado el ambiente. Ella se acomoda con sus piernas abiertas entre las mías. Nos volvemos a besar. Llevo mis manos a su trasero. Y lo masajeo bajo su falda. Ella lleva sus manos a mis pechos y los aprieta. Ya siento mi cuerpo arder en deseo. Tres días de nada. ¿Tengo que hacer algo o no? La levanto de sobre mí. La vuelvo a besar pero esta vez entre sus tetas. Con mis manos aun en su culo.

"¿N-Nanoha se puede?", le pregunto. Sin dejar de besarla. Y tocarla.

"S-Sí", me respondió en un leve gemido.

Ya estaba que no daba más. La volteo. Ella apoya sus manos en el escritorio. Posicionó mis manos en sus caderas y lo acomodo contra mi entrepierna. Rozándolo. De abajo arriba. ¡Quería que sintiera cuanto me excitaba! Nanoha gime. Le bajo un poco la tanga. Y con mi mano derecha bajo la falda le meto el dedo den medio a su ano. ¡Nota metal: traer o comprar un lubricante nuevo!, precisamente para estos momentos. Me saco la polla y me masturbo con mi mano izquierda. Sin dejar mí trato a Nanoha. Se la estuve a punto de meter. Y alguien golpea la puerta. ¿Pero quién carajo viene justo en este momento? Nos acomodamos la ropa rápidamente. Mire la hora no ha pasado ni media hora desde que comenzó el almuerzo.

"¿Lista?", le pregunto a Nanoha que ya estaba sentada.

Ella aun un poco sonrojada asiente. Yo le doy un beso en la frente y me voy a abrir la puerta. Tenía el pene un poco erecto. Pero no iba a salir a que me vieran. Sea quien sea lo mato por interrumpir mi momento. Al abrir la puerta me quedo con cara de ¿Qué haces aquí?

"¿Fate que pasó?, te estaba esperando para que almorzáramos, pero nunca llegaste", me dijo Ginga.

Era verdad que siempre almorzaba con ella, Nove y otros colegas en la sala de profesores. Se me olvido decirle que hoy comería con Nanoha.

"Lo siento, se me olvido decirte que hoy no almorzaría con ustedes", le dije rascándome la nuca por mi descuido.

"¿Porque no?, ¿pasa algo?, desde la reunión te noto rara, algo pensativa, si hay algo que te inquiete puedes decírmelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi _cariño_ ", me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

¿Cariño? No ahora. Por favor ¡No! Siento un aura oscura. Muy oscura detrás de mí. Yo tiemblo.

"¿Por qué tiemblas, me estas asustando _cariño_?", me dijo con sus dos manos en mis mejillas.

¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Fate párale el carro antes de que Nanoha cometa un crimen. Pero Ya es tarde. Nanoha se paró haciendo sonar la silla.

"Disculpa", dijo Nanoha entre dientes. Con Ginga nos giramos para verla. "Lamento mucho irrumpir en su acostumbrado almuerzo juntas, a _cariño_ y a ti", dijo guardando su almuerzo. "No se preocupen me iré ahora mismo", dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Fate haz algo ¡Se va a ir! Y sabes que si se va te dejara por meses ¿Qué hago? Actúa Fate Actúa. La veo cruzar la puerta. ¡Al demonio todo!

"No Nanoha, espera", le digo tomándola del brazo.

"Déjame", me dijo forcejeando.

"No….Si te vas le digo", la amenace en un susurro.

"Me estas amenazando", me dijo mirándome enojada.

"No dejare que te vayas Nanoha, la última vez te enojaste por meses", le contradigo.

"¿Que tienes que decirme Fate?", me pregunto Ginga a mi espalda.

"A ti no te incumbe", le grito Nanoha.

"A mí no me gritas mocosa", le dijo Ginga enojada. Como muy pocas veces la vi.

"Quieres ver lo que esta mocosa tiene bruja", la amenazo Nanoha soltándose de mi agarre.

"Quien te has creído cría maleducada, a mí me respetas", le dijo aún más enojada Ginga.

"¿Respetar?, mis respetos al culo vieja loca", le dijo Nanoha acercándose a ella.

Antes de que continuarán discutiendo. Me puse entre ellas para calmarlas. No quería una show en la escuela.

"Ginga por favor déjanos", le dije dándole la espalda. Tratando de detener a Nanoha.

"Pero Fate cariño…", me dijo Ginga.

"Ginga no me vuelvas a decir así, porque sabes bien que no lo soy", le digo mirándola enojada. ¡Ya me tenía harta con la palabrita!

"Pero…", iba insistir pero Nanoha la interrumpió.

"Que te vayas", le dijo.

"Tu…", le dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

"Ginga por favor", le dije para que se fuera.

"Después hablamos", me dijo y se fue.

Ya solas junto a Nanoha. La llevo de vuelta a la oficina. Necesitábamos hablar.

"¿Como que cariño?", me pregunto enojada. Al entrar.

"Nanoha lo siento, debí haberla parado hace rato", le digo cerrando la puerta.

"Debiste, pero no lo hiciste", me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo siento si, prometo hablar con ella", le dije acercándome a ella.

"¿Que es ella tuyo?", me pregunto aun enojada. "Y no me vengas que solo colegas o amigas", me dijo amenazantemente.

"Ok", le digo suspirando. Tarde o temprano se lo diría. "Es mi ex", le confieso.

"Así que la bruja es tu ex", me dijo con una sonrisa de lado. "Pues se nota que quiere contigo _cariño_ ", me dijo dándome la espalda.

"Nanoha ya por favor", le digo abrazándola por la espalda. "Sabes que Te amo", le digo al oído.

"¿Que dirías si Touma me dijera _cariño_ en tu cara?", me pregunta.

"Que ni se le ocurra", le digo volteándola para mirarla. Con el ceño fruncido.

"Ok, entonces déjale las cosas claras a la bruja y estamos en paz", me dijo besando mis labios.

"Bueno", le dije entre besos.

"Cierra tus ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga", me susurro. Acorralándome a la pared.

Solo asentí y me deje llevar por sus manos. Me toco los senos y mi pene. Por sobre la ropa. Hasta que en un momento no sentí nada. Abrí los ojos y la vi abriendo la puerta.

"Nos vemos en casa", me dijo y salió.

¿Me había dejado caliente aquí parada? ¿Este es mi castigo? ¡Nanoha cruel!, pensé. En casa me desquito yo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que sonara el timbre de término del almuerzo. Y entrada a clases. Suspiro. Con todo este Show no pude ni comer una cucharada y tan rico que se veía la comida. ¡Que va Fate! ¡Ya era no! Eso te pasa por no dejar las cosas claras con tu ex. Debo de hablar con ella. Para evitar más problemas con Nanoha. Y que se sigan difundiendo rumores.

La tarde paso sin ninguna novedad. Hasta que llego la bendita hora de salir. Hice mi informe diario. Lo deje en dirección. Y Me dirigí como avión al estacionamiento de la escuela. Sentí vibrar mi celular pero no le di importancia. Me subí al auto y me fui a casa. No espere a Nanoha. Ya que con su: *Nos vemos en casa*. Me dejo en claro que no debía esperarla.

.

.

.

Cuando llego. Aparco el auto en el Garage. Me bajo y pongo la alarma. Al Entrar a la casa me encuentro con que no hay nadie. Nanoha todavía no llega. Me dirijo al segundo piso a ducharme. Cuando termino me voy a la sala. Dejo mi celular encima de la mesa de centro. Y saco de mi bolso el almuerzo que no alcance ni aprobar hoy. Se veía delicioso. Y cuando lo probé. Su sabor era magnifico. *Esta mujer tiene un don en las manos*. Pensé. Mientras comía. Prendí la Tv. Y me estire en el sillón. Abra pasado como dos horas y yo seguía viendo documentales. Pero más con los ojos cerrados que abiertos. Tenía sueño. Eran alrededor de la 20:20 de la noche y escucho que alguien entra por la puerta principal. Y se acerca a la sala.

"¿Qué vees?", dijo Nanoha besando mi mejilla por detrás, sobre el sillón.

"History Channel", le digo somnolienta. Sin moverme un centímetro de mi puesto.

"Que entretenido", me dijo. Y la vi alejarse.

"¿Dónde vas?", le pregunto.

"A ducharme", me dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Yo trate de mover mi cuerpo para ir por ella, pero estaba realmente cansada. Así que mejor me acurruque a lo largo del sillón y decidí descansar un poco. *Solo 10 minutos*. Pensé. Y cierro mis ojos.

.

.

No supe cuánto dormí. Pero desperté a causa de unas risitas suaves cerca. Cuando abro mis ojos veo a Nanoha estirada sobre un sillón individual con el Pc en las piernas.

"¿De qué te ríes?", le dije bostezando. Y sentándome en mi posición.

"Oh lo siento Fate-chan ¿Te desperté?", me dijo sentándose entre mis piernas.

"No es nada", la abrace por la espalda y la bese en el cuello. Volvió a reírse. "¿Cuál es el chiste?", le dije besando más su cuello. Su aroma era simplemente embriagador.

"Nyhahaha Fate-Chan despertó muy activa de su siesta", me dijo tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Cerrando los ojos. "Las chicas publicaron unas fotos de una fiesta que se hizo hace como tres semanas…y están chistosas", me dijo suspirando apuntando el pc.

"Fotos de una fiesta eh", le dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Y metiendo mis manos dentro de la polera de su piyama.

"No quieres verlas", me pregunto. Mientras yo masajeaba sus tetas.

"Tengo otras prioridades en este momento", le dije lamiendo su cuello. "Quizás más tarde"

"Mmm", gimió cuando pellizco sus pezones.

"Hoy me dejaste muy caliente en la oficina", le dije llevando mi mano derecha a su entrepierna. Metiéndola dentro de su pantalón.

"Castigo por culpa de la bruja", me dijo abriendo más sus piernas. Dándome acceso a meter más mi mano.

"Qué tal si yo te castigo ahora", le dije masajeando su clítoris. Estaba mojadísima.

"Mmm…Me encantaría sentir tu castigo", me dijo gimiendo.

Me excitaba más escucharla decir eso. Mientras con mi lengua lamia su cuello. Mi mano izquierda masajeaba su pecho. Mi mano izquierda estimulaba toda su vagina.

"Quítate el pantalón lentamente", le dije mordiendo su oreja.

Ella hizo lo que le pedí sin decir nada. Llevo sus dos manos a los extremos de su pantalón y se lo bajo sin detener mis movimientos.

"Bien", le dije ahora con mis dos manos acariciando sus muslos desnudos. "Quítame el mio ahora" le dije.

Volvió a hacer lo que le pedí. Se levantó mostrándome su parte inferior desnuda. Se arrodillo frente a mí. Y me los bajo con bóxer incluido. Mi pene erecto salió libre cual resorte.

Nos miramos con deseo y lujuria. Ella relamió sus labios. Lo tomo con ambas manos y lo masajeo de arriba abajo. Mientras yo sentada aun en el sofá. Cerré los ojos mientras ella comenzaba a lamerme la punta del glande.

"Ven aquí", le dije separándola de seguir chupándomela.

Hice que se levantara. La voltee de espaldas. La senté contra mi pecho. Tome ambas piernas y las coloque sobre mis hombros. Mientras ella con sus codos quedaba de cara a mi miembro. (El 69 sobre el sillón). Mire su coña brillante de la humedad. Saque mi lengua y lamí toda su extensión. Nanoha también reanudaba su trabajo sobre mi polla. Con mis dos manos abrí sus labios superiores y chupaba con necesidad. Ella lo disfrutaba. Lo sentía en el vaivén de su pelvis sobre mi cara. Ambas chupábamos desesperadas el sexo de la otra. Se sentía tan excitante sentir el placer mutuo de nuestros fluidos ser disgustado.

Pasaron unos minutos de ardiente sexo oral y bajo las piernas de Nanoha de mis hombros. Ella deja de chupar mi verga. Hago que se pare de espalda a mí. Tomo mí ya lubricado y erecto pene. Tomo a Nanoha de las caderas y la siento sobre mis piernas, metiéndole mi pene hasta el fondo. ¡Es tan estrecho el orificio de su ano!

"AAAHH", grita Nanoha.

"¿Estas bien?", le pregunto besando su espalda y abrazándola por la cintura.

"S-Si… s-solo que siento tu polla llegar hasta mi estómago", me dijo respirando con dificultad.

"Jaja, amor te hare que sientas más que eso", le dije moviéndola de sus caderas con mis dos manos. En círculos.

"Oooh Fate-Chan…Aaahh", gimió Nanoha

"Estas lista para más", le pregunte sin dejar de mover sus caderas sobre mi pene.

"Dame más Fate", me pidió Nanoha excitada.

A penas dijo eso. La levante sacando la mitad de mi miembro de ella. Y se la vuelvo a clavar de una. Y hasta el fondo.

"Aahh", gimió grito Nanoha.

Yo la comencé a investir más y más. Se sentía tan genial y rico esta posición. Cerré mis ojos me deje llevar por la estrechez de su culo. Mientras la penetraba cada vez más hasta el fondo. Nanoha gemía y gemía cada vez más fuerte. Agarrándose de mis rodillas.

Ya sentía mi orgasmo venir. Y por los estremecimiento de Nanoha sentía que ella igual. Con un par de investidas más y ambas nos venimos. Gritando al mismo tiempo el nombre de la otra.

Sentada sobre el sillón, con Nanoha de espalda, encima de mí recostada, con mi polla aun dentro de ella, nos relajamos. ¡Esta posición nos había dejado exhaustas!

"¿Cómo estuvo?", le pregunte besando su cuello.

"Eso fue... Novedosamente profundo y rico", me dijo regulando su respiración.

"Te di...", le iba a comentar algo. Pero mi celular comenzó a vibrar insistentemente.

"¿No vas a contestar?", me pregunto Nanoha.

"No, tengo una mayor prioridad ahora", le dije lamiendo su cuello. Y masajeando con ambas manos sus tetas.

"Todavía te quedan ganas", me dije moviéndose sobre mi entrepierna.

"Bebé fueron 3, casi 4 días de nada, aparte por ti nunca perdería ganas", le dije apretando sus senos. Sentí mi polla crecer nuevamente dentro del culo de Nanoha.

Pero todas las ganas de una segunda ronda se fueron al traste cuando sentimos la puerta de la entrada ser abierta. Y a Momoko gritar: "¡Chicas estamos en casa!".

"¡Oh mierda!", dije en un susurro.

Nanoha y yo nos levantamos de un salto. Poniéndonos nuestros respectivos pantalones apresuradamente. Menos mal no estábamos desnudas completamente.

"Chicas que hacen allí, ¿No nos van a venir a saludar después de un mes sin vernos?", dijo Momoko entrando a la sala.

"Mamá", dijo Nanoha caminando a abrazarla.

"Mi niña", dije Momoko abriendo sus brazos. Para posterior estrecharla fuertemente.

"¿Y mi abrazo?", le dijo mi padre.

"Nyhahaha", se rio ella. Abrazándolo.

"¿Es mi imaginación o estas más linda?", le dijo al separarse de ella. Admirándola como un padre a su pequeña hija.

"Es solo su imaginación", le respondió Nanoha levemente sonrojada.

"Mi hija está creciendo, conocerá un guapo chico, se enamorara y me dejara", dijo Momoko fingiendo dramáticamente.

¿Guapo chico? ¡Ni de coña!

"Mamá, no digas eso", le dijo Nanoha mas sonrojada alzando ambas manos.

"No nos vas a saludar hija", dijo mi padre.

"Padre", le dije caminando a abrazarlo. Luego a Momoko.

Estaba algo sorprendida. Se suponía que deberían haber llegar dentro de 2 días. No hoy. Era inevitable preguntar.

"¿Padre porque llegaron tan pronto?, se suponía que su vuelo de regreso era el miércoles", le pregunte. "¿Paso algo?"

"Fate hija, trate de contactarte pero no me respondías, te envié un mensaje en la mañana diciéndote que se había adelantado el vuelo"

"Padre lo siento mucho, No lo vi", le dije apenada.

"Está bien hija ya estamos aquí", me dijo sonriente.

"Qué tal si mañana seguimos esta charla, nosotros estamos muy cansados por el viaje y ustedes dos tiene clases mañana", dijo Momoko.

"Está bien cariño, llevare las maletas al lavado"

"Clear mi vida eso lo haremos mañana, vamos a descansar", le dijo agarrando su brazo.

"Como usted mandé", le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Y besándola en el proceso.

"Buenos chicas vamos a dormir es tarde", nos dijo.

"Bueno", dijo Nanoha respondido por las ambas.

Ya todos en la segunda planta nos despedimos con un "Buenas noches, que descansen".

.

Ya en mi cama acostada. Me pongo a revisar mi celular. Tenía 80 llamadas perdidas. 20 mensajes en el buzón. 120 Whatsapp. Suspire. Y responder varios mensajes. Cuando ya me canse estaba a punto de dejarlo de lado y me llega un mensaje de Whatsapp. Era de Nanoha. (Cabe mencionarles que me tenía bloqueada)

 **Mensajes:**

 _Nanoha: ¡Voy a extrañar tus abrazos esta noche!_

 _Sonreí._

 _Fate: ¡Yo ya te extraño! … Dormiré abrazando tu piyama._

 _Nanoha: ¿Y yo que abrazo?_

 _Fate: Mmm…Tu almohada, piensa que soy yo. Pero sin entusiasmarse jajaja_

 _Nanoha: Fate-Chan eres una pervertida. Pero me gusta la idea._

 _Fate: Sabia que te gustaría. Mis ideas son vibrantes. *_*_

 _Nanoha: Bien chica vibrante, buenas noches que descanses, y tengas lindos sueños, conmigo en ellos._

 _Fate: Siempre eres la protagonista de ellos, descansa, que también tengas lindos sueños también (con ambas en el ^_*). Te amo_

 _Nanoha: Yo también Te amo. Buenas noches Rayito_

 _Fate: Buenas noches Angelo Mio_

Ya terminado nuestra breve conversación vía mensaje. Mire su foto de perfil. Se veía hermosa mirando el amanecer. Mi Nanoha. Tan linda y sexy. Suspire. No pude evitar pensar como tuvimos sexo estas semanas. Pero ahora con nuestros padres de regreso en casa. Sería realmente difícil volver a hacerlo. Otro suspiro. Buscaría la forma de poder estar con ella. Aunque sea a escondidas. Y con ese determinado pensamiento me dejo llevar por el cansancio.

 **Buenas compañeros ¿Cómo están?... ¡Espero que bien!**

 **Les menciono que en el papel de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil necesitaba un personaje potente, sádico, intrigante y manipulador como lo es Mari Kurihara de Prison School, ya que va a tener un excelente papel en escena….**

 **Capitulo lleno de celos y romance en ocasiones…**

 **Nanoha mostro su demonio blanco interno, casi le da a Ginga y no consejos Jajaja (pero este es solo el comienzo)**

 **Como menciono Fate, con el regreso de sus padres se va a poner bien difícil seguir con sus apasionados encuentros. Y en la escuela ni se diga (Sobre todo con la pinche pulga de Ginga y Florian)**

 **¡Fate se va soltando más a la hora de dominar en el sexo! ¡Más posturas se muestran en el campo!**

 **Ya está listo el Capítulo 7… pero como yo soy mala, no lo subiré hasta dentro de unos días más Muajajaja**

 **Pequeño spoiler,**

 ***Próximo capítulo se titula: ¡Una semana de trabajo, frustración, enredos y movimientos escondidos!**

 **Encuentros amistosos, otros no tanto, celos, peleas, romance y nuevas posturas en el próximo capítulo ¡No se lo pierdan!**

 **Espero sus review de sugerencias u comentarios**

 **SecretFerr**


	7. Chapter 7

**Agradezco los Review y sugerencias (Sobre todo por las faltas de ortografía)**

 **Comentario capitulo anterior:**

 ***** Ririshiyo: ¡Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero te guste!

*Nadaoriginal: Fate todavía no habla con Ginga, eso puede que se convierta en un problema. Y más con lo del aniversario.

*Sachiko: Sorry, debí haberlo publicado antes, no cometeré el mismo error. ¡Pero ya está! Espero te guste.

*AmorChicaxChica: Que bueno que te haya gustado la escena del sillón. *_* La presidenta Kurihara tendrá un papel de…Mmm ¡Como decirlo sin que suene como spoiler! (Ya sé) Será una sádica-manipuladora.

*YO NO SOY NADIE: Jajaja, bueno aquí está el capítulo espero te guste.

*HolmesDep: Trataré de publicar más seguido.

*Saizoouuuh: Me acabas de iluminar el título de un nuevo capítulo, me gusta (Dejare mención de honor a tu causa). Sabes con respecto a la palabra "Investidas" que es "Embestidas" me di cuenta que Word me las cambia automáticamente. Voy a tener cuidado con eso. Y si hay otras lo siento. Vamos mejorado (Eso creo). Gracias por considerar esta historia dentro de tu Top. Me hace muy feliz. Y me motiva a seguir.

*Carol Otak: Que felicidad que te guste la historia. Me motiva a más. Y no odies a Ginga no es su culpa estar todavía loca por nuestra sexy Rubia. Y yo no abandono. ¡Bueno, los Fic! Otras cosas quizás Cof. Cof. Lo siento me desvie un poco. Bye.

 **Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

 **AVISO: CONTIENE FUTA, DRAMA, ROMANCE, EROTISMO Y MUCHO MUCHO SEXO (No digan que no se los advertí)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **UNA SEMANA DE TRABAJO, FRUSTRACIÓN, ENREDOS Y MOVIMIENTOS ESCONDIDOS**

Extraño. Paralelo. Raro. Anormal. Chocante. No sé cómo definir esta semana. Todo comienza con los malditos preparativos para el aniversario de la escuela. ¿Por qué se preguntarán? Simple. Acepte ser candidata a Rey por la alianza Roja. Algo que por ningún motivo hubiera aceptado. Pero por no poner atención termine sentenciándome sola.

Suspire. Y lo peor de todo es que me vine a enterar al otro día, cuando ya ciertas alumnas me estaban haciendo la campaña.

 **Flashback**

Día martes. Estaba algo deprimida porque extrañe mucho dormir junto a Nanoha. Con la llegada de nuestros padres todo había cambiado. Tendría que solo conformarme con mensajes de buenas noches, entre cariñosos y picarones.

Con la determinación de pasar un desayuno con ella. Me levante temprano. Quería sorprenderla y aprovecharla. Pero no se pudo. Mi padre y Momoko estaban ya en la cocina preparándolo todo. A pesar de que quería mucho a ese par. Y los había extrañado. Su regreso no me estaba haciendo muy feliz.

"Buenos días", les dije a la parejita.

"Buenos días", dieron a unísono.

"Fate, el desayuno está listo en el comedor", me dijo Momoko.

"Gracias", le dije. Dirigiéndome al comedor. Ya hay veo a Nanoha desayunando. Se notaba pensativa.

"Buenos días", le digo sentándome junto a ella.

"Ah? Fate-Chan buenos días", se sobresaltó un poco.

"¿Estas bien Nanoha?", le pregunto un poco preocupada.

"Si Nyhahaha… no pasa nada", dijo rascándose la nuca.

"¿Estas segura?", le volví a preguntar.

"Si, de verdad", me dijo tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa.

"Ok", digo acariciando su mano con mi pulgar.

Desayunamos en un profundo silencio. Cada vez que veía a Nanoha de reojo la notaba preocupada por algo. Pero si ella no me decía nada. No podía obligarla. Dejaría que ella me lo contara cuando quisiera. Igual se lo preguntaría camino a la escuela.

"Vamos Nanoha", me paro y tomo mi bolso.

"Bueno", me dijo. Tomando sus cosas.

"Hey chicas", nos llamó mi padre. "Yo las iré a dejar, tengo que arreglar unos pendientes en la escuela"

Con Nanoha lo miramos y solo asentimos con la cabeza. ¡Joder padre quédate en casa! Pensé.

En el camino solo yo y mi padre establecimos una conversación. Nanoha iba mirando la ventana en silencio. Su mirada estaba perdida. ¿En qué piensa tanto?

Cuando llegamos a la escuela. Mi padre nos dejó en la entrada.

"Que tengan un buen día chicas", nos dijo mi padre.

Nosotras respondimos alzando la mano en despedida. Antes de entrar. Agarre a Nanoha del brazo.

"¿Nanoha sucede algo?", le pregunto. Mirándola fijo.

"No", dijo simplemente.

Me quede mirándola. Tratando de descifrar la verdad en sus lavandas. Pero estos no me decían nada. Suspire.

"Bueno, Que tengas buen día Nanoha", le dije.

"Tu igual Fate-Chan", me dijo. Desasiendo mí agarre. Entrando a la escuela. Dejándome parada hay mirándola con las cejas levantadas de la confusión.

Volví a suspirar. Y entro a la escuela. Iba con la cabeza agachada pensando en que le ocurría a Nanoha. Sin prestar atención al alboroto en mi alrededor.

"Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí", me dijo Nove abrazándome.

"Hola Nove", le dije cabizbaja.

"Pero que pasa con ese ánimo, deberías estar contenta", me dijo sonriente.

"Pues no lo estoy", le dijo otra vez suspirando algo cansada.

"Buuu, Que va a pensar tu comisión de campaña si te ven así", me dijo.

"¿Mi qué?", le pregunte con una ceja alzada en confusión.

"La comisión de campaña de tu candidatura a rey", dijo sonando como si fuera lo más obvio.

Me reí un poco. Tratando de seguirle la broma. Pero ella no se reía. Estaba seria. Y Nove cuando esta seria. Es porque era verdad.

"¿QUE?'", grite con mis ojos abiertos.

"¿Fate no lo sabias?", dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

"Claro que no lo sabía", dije preocupada. "Nunca hubiera aceptado algo así"

"Pero lo aceptaste Fate", dijo Ginga aproximándose a nuestro lado.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?", pregunte incrédula.

"Ayer en la reunión de profesores, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil te nominó para rey de la alianza roja y tu aceptaste", respondió cruzando los brazos.

"No lo puedo creer", dije mirando al piso. Claro que me acordaba haber dicho que si a algo que me pregunto esa chica. Pero nunca pensé que era esto. "¡Joder!", me puso mis manos en mi cara.

"Todavía no sabes si saldrás elegida", dijo Nove. Alentándome "Aunque lo más probable es que lo seas, eres bastante popular", término diciendo. Esta vez desanimándome totalmente.

"Argg", gruñí moviendo mi cabeza con mis manos todavía en la cara.

"Ahora mi querida Fate tienes que ir a ver a tu equipo de campaña", digo Nove abrazándome de nuevo.

"¿Ah?", puse cara de póker.

"Míralo tú misma", dijo apuntando con su dedo. Yo simplemente mire en la dirección señalada.

Y quede con la boca totalmente abierta, habían pancartas, afiches, banderines, casi todos con mi nombre. Y Alumnas vestidas de negro con poleras y gorros con mi cara.

"¡Esto es una pesadilla!", exclamé ahogadamente.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Ese día realmente fue una pesadilla. Y los días posteriores ni se diga. Tenía a todas las chicas de mi parte. Me perseguían constantemente. Preguntándome cosas. Sacándome fotos. Pidiendo autógrafos… Cual estrella de rock. Postulando a ser presidenta de la república. Prácticamente estuve escondida todos los días. O tratando de evitarlas lo máximo posible.

Pero lo que más sorpresa me dio, fue enterarme que Nanoha estaba postulando a princesa por mí misma alianza. Había chicos por todos lados vestidos de blanco con su cara y nombre. Y lo más gay de todo es que con un corazón de fondo. Cuando los vi. Fue como ¿WTF? ¿Y estos quiénes eran? ¿Desde cuándo Nanoha se volvió tan popular? ¿Que hasta de otras alianzas la estuvieran siguiendo? Trate de hablar con ella por esto. Pero al parecer estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo (Escondiéndose) porque ni luces de ella en la escuela. Y en casa llegaba tarde o se quedaba fuera. Su actitud era muy extraña. Trate de preguntarle por mensajes. Ya que ni las llamadas contestaba. Y solo respondía con un *Estoy bien, no te preocupes*.

Pero como yo no me tragaba ese cuento de que estaba bien. El jueves en la noche deje que se hiciera bien tarde y me escabullí lo más secretamente posible a la habitación de Nanoha. Realmente quería saber que le sucedía. Me tenía bastante preocupada.

Cuando llego a su pieza. Trato de abrir lo más silenciosamente posible su puerta. Menos mal y no estaba con seguro. Lo primero que hago es asomar mi cabeza a la oscura habitación. Y en medio de la tenue luminosidad que me brindaba la ventana. Pude ver a Nanoha como un ovillo tapada hasta el cuello. Abrazando una almohada. Ya verificando que mi objetivo estaba en su posición. Entro completamente. Cerrando con seguro. En caso de cualquier cosa. Me acerco a la cama. Y vuelvo a mirarla. Se veía tan linda y tierna así. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla y besarla.

"Nanoha", susurre en su oído. Acariciando su mejilla con mi mano.

"Mmm", ella solo se removió un poco. Pero seguía durmiendo.

"Nanoha despierta", le volví a susurrar. Esta vez besando su cuello.

"Fate-Chan", susurro con un pequeño gemido.

¡Oh no Fate! Ni se te ocurra excitarte por esto. No vienes aquí por eso. Solo quieres saber que le pasa. Y después irte a la soledad de tu habitación. Hasta que el momento lo requiera.

"Amor, despierta", le vuelvo a susurrar.

"¿Fate?", dijo sobresaltada. Refregándose los ojos para espantar el sueño.

"Shhh tranquila soy yo", le digo acariciando su mejilla.

"Me asústate", dijo suspirando. "¿Qué sucede, que haces aquí?", me pregunto mirándome.

"Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti", le digo contra atacando.

"No me pasa nada", dijo abrazándose a sus piernas.

"Nanoha no soy estúpida para no darme cuenta que has estado rara estos últimos días", le digo acercándome más a ella.

"Ya te dije que no es nada", me susurro metiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.

"Nanoha… no me iré hasta que me lo digas", le susurro masajeando su espalda.

"Como quieras", dijo. Acostándose de lado. Dándome la espalda.

¡Ok eso era más que evidente! ¡Si tenía un problema y algo me dice que yo estoy involucrada!

Abro las cobijas y me meto dentro de la cama abrazando a Nanoha por la cintura.

"¿Qué haces?", dijo sorprendida. "Te recuerdo que nuestros padres están en la otra habitación", trato de removerse de mis brazos pero no la deje.

"No me importa", le digo atrayéndola más a mí. "Lo único importante eres tú, y hasta que no me digas que te pasa no me iré", sentencie.

"Estas consiente que nos pueden pillar", me dijo ya sin hacer fuerza.

"Como dije no me importa"

Nanoha solo suspiro. Y se quedó callada unos segundos.

"¿Por qué aceptaste?", susurro.

"¿Cómo?", digo sin entender.

"Ser rey, porque aceptaste", dijo mirándome de reojo.

"Ah eso", dije suspirando. Ella se removió quedando frente a frente. Esperando una repuesta. "Te seré sincera, el lunes en la reunión de profesores, a cada uno nos asignaron nuestras funciones… y bueno yo no presté mucha atención que digamos… y cuando me preguntaron si aceptaba a algo… y-yo… dije que sí, sin saber a qué… nunca imagine que había aceptado ser parte de esto… Te juro que no lo sabía"

Me miro tratando de ver si mentía. Pero se dio cuenta que no era así.

"Fate… eres muy despistada", dijo suspirando.

"Lo siento amor", le dije besando su frente. Y me acorde de su candidatura. "¿Y qué tal tú?", le pregunte.

"¿Yo?", dijo no entendiendo mi pregunta.

"Si, como es que aceptaste ser princesa de la alianza"

"Yo no acepte, lo dieron por hecho, y cuando me percate, ya había publicidad por todos lados", me dijo rascándose la sien.

"Ósea estamos en las mismas", le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

"Así parece", me dijo cerrando los ojos.

"¿Y por eso estabas rara?", le pregunto con curiosidad.

"S-Si", dijo agachando la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?"

"P-Porque esas chicas hicieron… Argg Fate…", dijo casi enojada.

"¿Qué pasa con esas chicas?", le pregunto confundida. Espero no le hayan hecho nada.

Ella se levanta un poco y extiende su mano hasta el celular que estaba en la mesita de noche. Busca algo en él y me lo pasa.

Yo coloque play al video y bajo un poco el volumen. Y aparezco yo vestida de rey (O más bien parecía príncipe) en un trono, luego cabalgando. Luego tomada de la mano de la que parecía ser ¿Ginga? Ya no lo seguí viendo. Con esto me quedo claro al porque del estado de ánimo de Nanoha.

"Ahora entiendes todo", me dijo un poco triste.

"Si amor, pero es solo un video… sabes perfectamente que no es así", le dije.

"Si fueran los papeles invertidos tu estarías igual", me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Si, incluso peor", me asincero. No me imaginaria un video de ella editado junto a otra persona que no sea yo. De solo pensar me hierve la sangre.

"Fate vas a ganar mañana, eso ya es un hecho"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Si, todas las chicas de la alianza te quieren como rey, créeme si pudieses ser príncipe, ellas estarían mucho más felices… incluso como vees ya te tienen a la reina… esa bruja"

"Ya ven, No dejemos que esto nos afecte, no quiero tener problemas contigo, no sabes cuánto estuve preocupada por ti estos días", le digo besándola. "Esperemos que mañana no ganemos en las votaciones"

"Eso espero", me dijo ahora ella besándome a mí.

"Me puedo quedar unos minutos, realmente te he extrañado mucho", le dije acurrucándome más a ella.

Nanoha solo asintió colocando su cabeza en mi pecho. Y yo coloque mi cabeza sobre la de ella aspirando su embriagadora esencia. Haci nos quedamos abrazadas hasta muy la madrugada. Sintiendo solo la calidez de nuestros cuerpos. Y retirándome solo una hora antes de que nuestros padres despertaran.

.

.

.

Jodido viernes de elección de las alianzas. Al parecer las votaciones se realizarían vía App. Y serian publicadas al término de la jornada. Estuve todo el día rezándoles a los santos para no ser elegida. Pero ya varios me felicitaban anticipadamente mi "Triunfo". ¡No entienden que para mí era solo una perdida, fracaso, derrota, etc.! ¡No quería ser elegida!

El día pasó tan lento. Hice clases normales. Lo único que me mantenía entre comillas bien era el hecho de haber hablado con Nanoha. En la clase varias veces nos miramos disimuladamente. Como animándonos mutuamente. Cuando ya la jornada finalizo. El consejo estudiantil anuncio los resultados automáticamente en la App.

Yo no tenía descargada esa App. Por lo cual no tenía idea de quienes habían ganado. Mire a Nanoha. Y ella solo sostenía su celular sin decir nada. Me acerque a ella. Y ella como percatándose de mí. Me mostro el celular. Yo contuve el aire. Ante los resultados.

¡Me lleva el d…! ¡Qué ironía!

 _Alianza Roja (A)_

 _Fate Testarossa (Rey) y Ginga Nakajima (Reina)_

 _Touma Avenir (Príncipe) Y Nanoha Takamachi (Princesa)_

 _Alianza Azul (B)_

 _Vice Granscenic (Rey) Y Lolo Endive (Reina)_

 _Otto Scaglietti (Príncipe) Y Kyrie Florian (Princesa)_

 _Alianza Verde (C)_

 _Edgar Lagreat (Rey) Y Runessa Magnus (Reina)_

 _Kurt Grendel (Príncipe) Y Aria Liese (Princesa)_

 _._

"SIII", gritaron casi la mayoría de las chicas "¡Felicidades! Arriba la Alianza Roja", dijeron rodeándonos.

Y yo con Nanoha los miramos como si fuera lo más trágico. *Un verdadero funeral* pensé.

La próxima semana sería un martirio.

.

.

.

Sábado. Día de descanso. Eran las 13:15. Estaba en casa mirando la Tv completamente sola. Mi padre y Momoko salieron de compras. Y Nanoha había partido temprano a casa de una amiga. Estaba algo aburrida. Hasta que sonó Otherside de Red Hot Chili Peppers. Lo que quería decir que alguien me estaba llamando.

"Alo", contesté.

"Fate", dijo una voz masculina conocida.

"¿Zafira?", pregunté.

"Jajaja Si Fate, este es mi nuevo número para que lo guardes."

"Oh, dale hermano"

"¿Qué haces?"

"Ahora nada en realidad, solo descansando"

"Que te parece si me acompañas a beber un par de cervezas", propuso.

"Me parece un buen panorama"

"Excelente, Te mando la dirección por mensaje"

"Dale viejo nos vemos", me despedí.

"Nos vemos", y corto.

A los segundos me llego un mensaje con la dirección. Quedaba un poco lejos. Tendré que tomar un taxi. Ya que mi padre está ocupando el auto. *¡Ya es tiempo de comprarme uno!*, pensé.

Me paro a darme una ducha rápida. Me pongo un Jeans negros, una polera de AC-DC color plomo, unas converse, y un gorro del mismo color oscuro. Aparte que llevo mi chaqueta de cuero negra favorita. Tomo mi billetera y celular. Dirigiéndome a destino.

.

.

El taxi me deja a la entrada de una mansión gigante. ¡Wuau que grande!, pensé. Toque el timbré.

"¿Si?", me dijo la voz de una señora por el intercomunicador.

"Hola, busco a Zafira Yagami", le dije.

"¿De parte de quién?", me pregunto.

"Fate Testarossa"

"Ah señorita Testarossa de inmediato le abrimos"

"Gracias"

Y el portón se abre de a poco. Dejándome ver un gran jardín a la entrada con una mansión mucho más grande de cerca. ¡Vaya que tienen dinero! pensé.

"Fate", me dijo Zafira saludándome con un choque de puños. A la entrada de la casa.

"¡Que tal!"

"Listo para unas bien heladitas, sígueme", me dijo entrando a la casa.

"Jajaja como en los viejos tiempos", le dije. Siguiéndolo.

Entramos y un ¡WUAU! Audible salió de mi boca. Ósea esto parece un palacio.

"Te gusto la casa", me dijo cuando ya llegamos al patio.

"Viejo esto no es una casa, es un castillo", le dije riéndome.

El patio tenía mucha vegetación. Varios árboles y flores. En medio una gran piscina. Una terraza con sillones y bar incluido. Todo de un estilo futurista.

"Jajaja, esto es el fruto del esfuerzo de toda la familia", me dijo sacando unas cervezas del refrigerador del bar.

"Le debe de estar yendo muy bien a la empresa", le dije recibiéndole una cerveza.

"La verdad es que si, la Industria automotriz en Japón se ha ido en alza estos años, varias marcas de autos nos han requerido y bueno ya vees los resultados", dijo caminando ambos a sentarnos a los sillones de la terraza.

"Si ya lo veo", dije dándole un sorbo a mi cerveza.

"Y hablando de esto, ¿qué paso con Bardiche?, ¿Te la trajiste?"

"No, antes de venirme a Japón la vendí a un muy buen precio, todavía tengo ahorrado ese dinero para comprarme una nueva", dije con pesar. Bardiche era una bmw s1000rr amarilla. Mi mejor amiga en la pista.

"Que lastima sé cuánto adorabas esa moto, ¿Y de cual tienes pensado comprar?", me pregunto.

"No sé, desde que llegue no he tenido tiempo de ver alguna opción de compra", le dije sonriendo de lado.

"Yo acabo de comprarme una nueva, y la que tenía la tengo en venta, no sé si te tinca verla, en una de esas te gusta y te la vendo", me propuso. "Ven", me dijo llevándome al que parecía ser el Garage.

Cuando entre quede loca. Ósea si la casa me impresionó. Este lugar me dejo en las nubes. Había varias joyas de autos de distintas marcas. Maybach Exelero. Lamborghini Veneno. Koenigsegg One. Pagani Huayra BC. Aston Martin One-77. Mercedes-AMG GT.

"Este es mi última inversión en auto", dijo mostrándome un Ford GT azul del año. "Y esta es mi última inversión en moto", me mostro una Yamaha YZF R1 Price. "Y esta de acá, será tu propia inversión, te presento a Bardiche two", me termino de decir apuntándome una Honda CBR600RR 2017 negra.

"¡Oh por todos los dioses!", exclame sorprendida. Era un lujo de moto. Estaba completamente fascinada.

"Eso quiere decir que te gusta", me dijo sonriendo.

"No tengo palabras para decir cuánto me gusta Zafira", le dije sincera. "¿A cuánto me la dejas?"

"Mmm… sabes Fate este será un regalo por la amistad", me dijo mostrándome su blanca dentadura.

"Zafira sabes que nuestra amistad no se trata con intereses", le digo frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

"Si lo sé, por eso acepta mi regalo", me insistió. "Como si fuera un regalo anticipado de cumpleaños jaja", dijo riéndose.

"Zafira", lo llamo. "Gracias hermano", digo abrazándolo.

"De nada", dijo. "Volvamos, más tarde te la llevas"

Cuando volvimos a la terraza iba feliz. Se me olvido hasta la semana de mierda por la famosa elección de candidatos por alianza. No todo podía ser malo.

"Zafira", dijo una voz aniñada corriendo a los brazos del fortachón. "Te extrañe hermanito", digo hasta que se percató de mi presencia. "Oh, Fate tanto tiempo", me dijo sonriendo extendidamente.

"Un poco", le dije desde mi posición. Ella solo me seguía mirando con su sonrisa.

"Hayate, ¿Ya terminaron con la sesión?", le pregunto Zafira, haciendo que esta desviara la vista ahora a él.

"Si, fue una mañana muy agotadora, estoy muy cansada", dijo estirándose perezosa.

"Mentirosa, eres una holgazana, la única que trabajo fui yo, tu estuviste toda la sesión sentada jugando con tu celular", dijo una chica pelirosa caminando hacia nosotros.

"Que cruel eres, y yo que te considero mi cuñadita preferida", le dijo haciendo un puchero.

"Hayate soy tu única cuñada", le dijo levantando una ceja.

"Oh, bueno eso es cierto", dijo rascándose la nuca y sacando la lengua como niña pequeña. "Entonces serás mi única cuñada favorita", dijo aplaudiendo.

"Zafira dale la pastilla a este mapache, ya está hiperventilado", le dijo la pelirosa. Entonces ella desvía sus ojos y me mira. "Oh, lo siento por esta escena", se disculpó. "Soy Signum Wolkenritter, mucho gusto", se presentó extiendo su mano.

"Fate Testarossa, el gusto es mio", le digo correspondiendo al saludo.

"Unas cervezas chicas", dijo Zafira.

"Por supuesto", dijo Signum.

Y los tres nos dirigimos al bar del patio.

"Hey no me ignoren", dijo Hayate. Corriendo tras nosotros.

"Apúrate mapache", le dijo la pelirosa sentándose en un taburete.

"Que mala, te acusare a Shamal", dijo Hayate.

"Como si te prestara atención", le dijo.

"Tomen chicas", dijo Zafira pasándonos a cada una, una cerveza. "Salud"

"Salud", dijimos todos al unísono.

"¿Y Shamal?", le pregunto Zafira.

"Turno de urgencias y reuniones con asociados", dijo Signum con una sonrisa de lado.

"Últimamente tiene varios", dijo Zafira.

"Eso gana con ser la mejor médico-cirujana de Japón", dijo dándole un sorbo largo a su cerveza.

"Es su pasión hay que entenderla", dijo Hayate.

"Si lo sé, y la amo por eso, pero prácticamente ni pasamos juntas", dijo bebiéndose toda la cerveza.

"Ya todo volverá a ser como antes", le dijo Zafira extendiéndole otra cerveza.

"Eso espero", dijo triste.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Hasta que hablo la castaña.

"Oh Fate, se me olvidó preguntarte a que te dedicas", me pregunto Hayate.

"Soy profesora de educación física en Uminari High School", le respondí.

"Mi hermana estudia hay", dijo Signum.

"¿De verdad?, no le hago clases a todos pero quizás la conozca, ¿Cómo se llama?", le pregunte.

"Vita, Vita Wolkenritter", dijo.

"Oh, sí claro que la conozco, es una muy buena deportista", le dije sonriendo.

"Eso imagine", dijo correspondiendo a mi sonrisa. "Lo lleva en la sangre, toda la familia Wolkenritter es deportista de nacimiento"

"Qué bueno saberlo", le dije terminando mi cerveza.

Y así pase mi tarde entre charlas. Y cervezas. Conociendo más de estas tres personas en la empresa familiar, en la amplia industria automotriz. Por una parte Zafira se desempeña en el diseño y desarrollo. Hayate que se encarga de la manufactura y ventas. Y Signum de la publicidad, marketing y a veces se las da de modelo (Según lo que dijo Hayate).

Cuando ya eran las 22:30 de la noche. Tome mis cosas. Me pongo mi chaqueta de cuero y me despedí. Con la promesa de volver otro día. Pero antes Zafira me llevo a recoger mi regalo.

"Toma las llaves, y aparte… aquí tienes un cascó", me dijo riéndose.

"Zafira, no sabes cuánto te agradezco este gran gesto", le digo tomando las llaves y el cascó. Dándole un gran abrazo. "Muchas gracias", enciendo la moto y me coloco el cascó.

"Solo cuida a Bardiche two", me dijo con el pulgar hacia arriba. "Nos vemos", me dijo despidiéndose.

"Nos vemos", y parto en dirección a la salida.

Cuando manejaba en la calle. No pude evitar acelerar. Me encantaba sentir el viento recorrer mi cuerpo. La adrenalina de la velocidad. Si pudiera definirlo en una palabra seria *Libertad*

Ya estaba por llegar al centro. Y se me vino a la cabeza Nanoha. ¡Me encantaría llevarla a pasear! Ahora tenía el medio. ¿Y si la llamo? Mmm… Ya Fate decídete. Ok. Decidido. La voy a llamar. Me estaciono en una gasolinera. Me quito el casco. Y saco mi celular para llamar a Nanoha. Suena el primer pitido, el segundo y al tercero contesta.

"Fate-Chan", me contesta Nanoha.

"Hola, ¿Dónde estás?", le pregunto.

"En casa de Suzuka ¿Por qué sucede algo?", me pregunta algo preocupada.

"No, no pasa nada, solo quería saber dónde estabas… ¿Y en cuanto rato vas a llegar a casa?"

"Cuando llegue la hermana de Suzuka me iré, acá no pasa locomoción, por lo cual tengo que esperar a que ella me vaya a dejar… ¿Por qué, acaso Fate-Chan me extraña?", me dijo en un tono picarón.

"Te extraño mucho", me asincero. "Nanoha… y si te voy a buscar", digo ilusionada que me responda con un sí.

"Bueno si Clear te empresta el auto, y quieres, por mí no hay problema… la verdad es que yo también te extraño"

"No se diga más, mándame la dirección por mensaje, voy por ti ahora", le dije. Evitando decirle que no iré en el auto de mi padre. Sino en mi nueva moto.

"Bueno, te espero", me dijo.

"Nos vemos", y le corto.

A los segundos me llega la dirección. Coloco el GPS. Y es por la misma dirección donde vive Zafira. Bueno abra que devolverse. Guardo el celular memorizándome el camino. Me pongo el casco y arranco.

Cuando llego a la dirección. Entro a un condominio que se notaba de Alta sociedad. ¡Al parecer Tsukimura es de familia acomodada!

A medida iba pasando por entre las mansiones. Veo a Nanoha a lo lejos afuera de una enorme residencia color azul. Acelero un poco y me estaciono frente a ella. Sin quitarme el casco. Ella que estaba mirando su celular. Levanta la mirada hacia mí. Observándome con sus añiles confundidos. ¡Me imaginaba que se estará preguntando: ¿Y quién diablos eres tú?! Cuando ya estaba a punto de volver. Me saco el casco.

"Nanoha", la llamo para que no se asuste.

"¿Fate-Chan?", pregunta confundida.

"La misma", le digo guiñándole un ojo.

"Pero… ¿Y esa moto?", pregunta acercándose a mí.

"Un regalo que me hizo Zafira esta tarde… ¿Te gusta?", le pregunto sonriente.

"Si, ósea…Te vees _sexy_ en ella", dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ese gesto me dio un subidón adrenalínico bastante ardiente. ¡Oh dioses Nanoha!

"Más sexy seria si llevara a mi chica en ella", le sigo el juego. Abrazándola por la cintura.

"¿Ah sí?", dijo llevando sus brazos a mi cuello.

"Si", digo y la beso.

Nos besamos unos minutos con necesidad. Ya casi estos días se nos hacía difícil tener privacidad. Y lo digo en todos los sentidos.

"¿Vamos?", le digo con voz ronca de la excitación.

Nanoha solo asiente con la cabeza. Mirándome con unos azules oscuros de deseo. Le entrego el casco. Prefiero su seguridad a la mía. Enciendo la moto. Y Nanoha se sienta en la parte trasera. Abrazándome por la cintura. Arranco con dirección a un mirador que conozco que no es muy transitado.

Nanoha se baja de la moto y se saca el casco.

"Hace tiempo no vengo aquí", dijo mirando la ciudad.

"Podríamos venir más seguido si quieres", le susurro a su oído abrazándola por la cintura de espalda.

"Me encantaría", dijo volteándose.

Nos miramos unos segundos. Y nos besamos con mayor intensidad que hace un rato. La agarro del trasero y la levanto. Ella por instinto. Rodea mi cintura con sus pies. Y sus brazos en mi cuello. La siento en la moto. Y presionó nuestras intimidades por sobre la ropa.

"Te extrañe amor", le susurro besando su cuello.

"Yo también", me dijo dándome una mayor accesibilidad a su cuerpo.

Meto mis manos dentro de su suéter y recorro toda su espalda. Luego sus pechos y levanto su polera. Estaba sin sostén. Por lo cual no perdí tiempo y los chupe. Los junte con ambas manos masajeándolos circularmente, mientras lamia sus pezones.

"Mmm", gemía Nanoha.

Les di su debido trato por unos minutos. Y baje mis manos a su Jeans. Lo desabrocho. Y lo baje junto con su calzón, mientras la besaba. Abrí sus piernas. Y me agache hasta quedar de cara a su entrepierna. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Puede ver que estaba mojadísima. Me relamí los labios. Y abrí sus labios íntimos. Acerco mi cara y lamo su vagina completamente. De abajo arriba. Varias veces. Comenzando a succionar su hinchada clítoris. Nanoha gemía y gemía. Mientras yo me daba un festín con su manjar.

"F-Fate-Chan", me llamo Nanoha.

Yo no le conteste. Seguí con mi tarea de probar su maravillosa coña. Pero eleve mi vista para observarla.

"Y-Yo…aahh… También quiero probar", me dijo con sus ojos más oscuros de deseo. Acariciando mi cara.

Me di de probar un poco más. Y me levante. Nanoha se bajó de la moto. Y se subió los pantalones sin abrochárselos. Se acercó a besarme. Mientras desabrochaba mi Jeans. Metió su mano a mi bóxer. Y saca mí ya erecto miembro. Masajeándolo de arriba abajo con una mano. Se arrodilla ante mí y se lo mete completo en la boca. Luego se lo saca. Y se lo vuelve a meter. Repite lo mismo. Hasta que comienza a darle cortas chupadas. Pero más sucesivas y agresivas.

"Oh bebe…Mmmm…siii… Asíii… Mmm", gemía llevando mi mano a su cabeza.

De chupadas, paso a lamidas por toda mi extensión. Mordiendo mi glande que estaba hinchado de deseo.

"Ven aquí amor, quiero estar dentro", le dijo haciendo que se levante.

Nos besamos. Sintiendo el sabor de nuestros respectivos fluidos. Yo vuelvo a bajar sus pantalones. Masajeando su culo con ambas manos. Mientras ella me seguía masturbando el pene. La volteo. De espalda a mí. Hago que agache su tronco superior. Dejando su trasero listo para ser profanado. Tomo mi polla y se la meto hasta el fondo. Nanoha gime fuerte y por inercia se sostiene de la moto. Mientras yo la empiezo a embestir. Una y otra vez. Cada vez más profundo. Y para mayor placer. Masajeo su pecho y clítoris. Aumentando los gemidos de Nanoha y los míos. Hasta el punto del tan ansiado orgasmo.

"Este… sí que fue un debut… de plata", le digo tratando de regular mi respiración.

"¿D-De… plata?", pregunto Nanoha entrecortado.

"Si amor todavía falta llegar al oro", le susurro llevando mi mano a su coña.

"Oh", dijo entendiendo mi lógica. "Esperemos que falte poco", y me sonrió picaronamente.

"No sabes cuánto ansió ese momento", le digo y la beso.

Tras descansar un poco. Nos acomodamos la ropa. Y regresamos a nuestro hogar. Deje la moto dentro del Garage. Y entramos a la casa que ahora estaba totalmente oscura. Era pasado de la media noche. Nuestros padres debían de estar durmiendo. Por lo que al entrar, tratamos de hacer el menor ruido posible.

"Buenas noches", me susurro Nanoha dándome un corto beso.

"Buenas noches amor", susurre. Entrando a mi habitación.

.

.

.

Ya era domingo. Ultimo día de esta semana complicada. Aunque tenía sus cosas buenas. Sonreí al recordar como tuve sexo anoche con Nanoha sobre la moto. Ese fue un buen estreno. ¡Fue increíble! Espero se repita.

Observo por la ventana que hoy sería un día nublado. Miro la hora y era bastante tarde. Casi las una de la tarde. He dormido realmente bien. Me levanto. Saco un conjunto deportivo largo color negro, ropa interior. Y me dirijo a ducharme.

Ya lista. Bajo a la primera planta. Y escucho tres voces riéndose animadamente.

"Hola", salude a todos.

"Hasta que por fin despiertas", dice mi padre. "¿Tan buena estuvo la farra de anoche?", pregunto. Y yo mire a Nanoha que se encontraba conteniendo la risa.

"Más que eso…increíble", dije sonriendo.

"Bueno ya que Fate está aquí, les parece si almorzamos", dijo Momoko.

Todos asentimos. Y ayudamos a preparar la mesa. Una vez ya todo listo. Almorzamos tranquilamente entre risas y charlas de esto y aquello.

"¿Qué les parece si vemos una película?, el día esta preciso para una maratón de terror en familia", dijo Clear mi padre.

"Si es romántica me apunto", dijo Nanoha.

"Yo voto lo mismo", dijo Momoko. Siguiéndole a su hija.

"Mujeres Takamachi, siempre llevando la contra", dijo mi padre llevándose la mano a su cabeza. "¿Fate tu estas de mi parte cierto?", me pregunto ilusionado.

"Lo siento padre, yo veré lo que las ladys aquí presentes elijan", le respondí mirándolas a ambas y guiñándole a Nanoha. A lo que esta se sonrojo y sonrió.

"Que caballerosa Fate", dijo Momoko aplaudiendo.

"¿Ahora corrompieron los gustos de mi hija?", dijo dramáticamente. A lo que todos nosotros solo nos reímos.

Terminado el almuerzo. Nanoha y Momoko se fueron a la cocina a lavar los trastes. Mientras yo y mi padre preparamos la sala.

Donde mi padre y Momoko se acostaron en un futón doble. Nanoha en uno individual. Y yo en el sillón. Todos con unas mantas gruesas. Ya se notaba la llegada del otoño. Por lo cual había que abrigarse.

Ya transcurrida la hora de ver "Como si fuera la primera vez". La parejita estaba Z. Y Nanoha parecía inquieta. Estaba tapada hasta el cuello. Parecía como si estuviera ¿Temblando?

"Nanoha", la llamo en un susurro.

"Mmm", susurro levantando apenas la cabeza, para mirarme.

"¿Tienes frio?", le pregunte.

"U-Un p-poco", me respondió tiritando.

"Ven", le digo estirando mi mano.

Nanoha se levanta de su improvisada cama. Y se acuesta junto a mí en el sillón. Cuando paso mis brazos por su cuerpo. No pude evitar impresionarme por su piel fría.

"Nanoha estas helada", y la acurruca más a mi cuerpo. Tenía todo mi cuerpo apoyándome contra su espalda.

Sentí que el cuerpo de Nanoha volvía a temperatura ambiente.

"¿Mejor?", pregunte.

"Mejor", respondió.

Yo le di un beso a su cuello. Mientras trazaba círculos en su abdomen. Empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo se calentaba más debido al roce de su trasero contra mi entrepierna. Provocando que esta se empezara a motivar.

Mire a mi padre y Momoko. Que prácticamente estaban en su quinto sueño.

Deslice mi mano de su vientre a su seno. Y lo masajeo.

"F-Fate", susurro Nanoha.

"Shhh", y beso su cuello.

De tratar su pecho, empiezo a bajar mi mano con caricias tiernas y sutiles, pasando por la espalda, bajando hacia las caderas y terminando dentro de su pantalón estimulando su clítoris con toques circulares.

"Mmm", gemía bajo Nanoha.

Bajo su pantalón. Atraigo mi mano a mi boca. Desguntando los dedos que use para estimular su sexo. Para llevarlo a su ano. Estimulándolo unos minutos. Para antes de la acción.

Me bajo un poco el buzo y saco mi pene metiéndoselo de a poco a su entrada anal. Sin hacer mucho ruido o movimientos bruscos. Todo en completa calma. Sentía como Nanoha contenía con su mano los gemidos. Y yo gemía bajo besando y lamiendo su cuello y hombro. Mientras masajeaba su teta derecha.

"Mmm", gemía Nanoha en un susurro. "F-Fate"

"Tranquila Amor", le susurro. Mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja "Y-Ya casi…f-falta poco", y con un par de embestidas cortas acabe dentro de ella.

Sin sacar mi polla dentro de ella. Tratamos de regular nuestras respiraciones. Yo arregle nuestras respectivas vestimentas. Y la volví a abrazar.

"Te amo", le susurro.

"Yo también"

Y nos quedamos dormidas.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!...**

 **Sé que algunos quizás deben odiarme por no publicar este capítulo que ya estaba listo. Pero en mi defensa les diré que estas fiestas patrias me tienen ocupadísima.**

 **Sorry a todos, el capítulo 8 está en proceso. Tratare de publicarlo esta semana. Y también el primer capítulo de "Below Her Mouth" que va adelantadísimo, solo faltan un par de arreglos y ya.**

 **Con respecto este capítulo…**

 **Por lo general los alumnos son los reyes y reinas. Pero como este es mi Fic y para ponerle drama. Cambie esa lógica. Me lo agradecerán más adelante.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Pequeño spoiler,**

 ***Próximo capítulo se titula: ¡Preparativos y ensayos por alianza!**

 **Espero sus review de sugerencias u comentarios**

 **SecretFerr**


	8. AVISO

**AVISO**

Hola a todos los que siguen mis Fanfict,

Ante mano disculparme por no publicar los sgts capítulos,

He salido beneficiada con una beca del programa Iberoamericana Santander, desde octubre del año pasado. Y fue como (OoO) Salí Fuck!

Y bueno no pare en avisarle, pensando que iba a tener tiempo y eso… y haci llegamos a más de medio año sin actualizar…. Jejeje SORRY

Actualmente estoy en México realizando una investigación sobre Nuevas Tecnologías en Energías Renovables y Electricidad en construcción, que será una innovación para la CCHc en Chile, aparte será una excelente manera de aplicarlo en mi proyecto de tesis que es en Septiembre del presente año.

He tenido tiempo libre, pero sería un desperdicio no recorrer este precioso país. Los días se me hacen muy cortos, con todas las maravillas que hay para ver… Paisajes, Bares, Playas, Spas, Chicas, Conciertos, Chicas, mucha mucha cervezaaaaa, Jajaja Mentira Love ^-^ Saludos

Sinceramente no sé cuándo actualice. No quiero dar fechas erróneas, y después quedar mal con ustedes. Lo que si prometo, es terminarlo.

Bueno eso…. Y gracias por los Reviews y mensajes personales por el apoyo.

Se despide,

Cordialmente

SecretFerr

 **Pd: Si alguien con una mente MUY ABIERTA esté disponible a ayudarme o colaborar a continuarla, hablar por interno ;)**


End file.
